Rising Storm
by Pink Paramore
Summary: Sequel to "Breaking Day". The Cullens have finally moved from Forks to protect Nessie and Jacob from the Volturi. But other covens have begun to raise questions about the prophecy - and Nessie and Jacob have a dark secret of their own to worry about.
1. Prologue

"_**RISING STORM"**_

**Part One:**_** The Calm**_

"There's a storm coming... and we all best be ready when she does." - Hagrid, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

**Prologue**

"I, Jacob Black, take thee Renesmee..."

"I, Renesmee Cullen, take thee Jacob..."

"For richer, for poorer..."

"In sickness, and in health..."

"To love and to honor..."

"To hold and to keep..."

"From now to forever..."

"Til death do us part."

Jacob suddenly reached into his pocket, pulling out a small, golden ring with a tiny jewel sitting at the top. Nessie gazed at the small treasure in awe for a moment, as Jacob lifted her hand carefully.

"With this ring, I do thee wed."

"Jacob, where...?"

"I've had this since I was a baby. It's was my mothers. I've been waiting to give it to you."

Nessie looked back at Jacob... to see that he was down on his knee before her. He held her hand tightly, staring into her eyes.

"Renesmee Cullen, will you marry me?"

Nessie stood in shock, staring at Jacob with wide eyes, her jaw dropped.

"But... when?"

"Whenever you want. You name the time. I could wait forever."

"Jacob."

"Will you?"

"... of course."

Jacob leapt to his feet, lifting Nessie up into the air and twirling her around as he squeezed her tightly.

"Jacob, I love you."

"I've loved you since the moment you entered this earth. You are the most incredible girl in the world. And now you're mine."

"I always have been."

"We're going to get married."

Slowly, Jacob leaned forward, closing his eyes as he gently pressed his lips to Nessie's. Nessie kissed back, wrapping her arms around Jacob's neck as she did so.

Jacob pulled Nessie into his arms, and she pressed her lips to his more fiercely. He anticipated her motion, kissing back, twisting his fingers into her long curls. Nessie clung to his neck, pressing their bodies together.

Her cold, tiny frame touched Jacob's burning chest, and sent a shiver up his spine. He tore Nessie's jacket from her shoulders, nearly ripping it in half as he did. Nessie grinned into their kiss.

She had begun to unbutton her blouse, letting it fall to the ground as she continued to kiss Jacob.

Jacob tore himself away quickly, staring at Nessie in shock.

"Nessa, please... I don't want to do anything we'll regret."

"There is nothing to regret. We're going to get _married_."

Just the word sent Jacob into a fit of ecstasy, causing him to momentarily loose his stance, as Nessie began kissing him again. He struggled to gather the strength to push away, but it was proving very difficult.

"Nessa..."

He had meant for her name to come out as a warning, a reprimand. But instead it was a moan. Nessie took that as encouragement.

"Ness!"

Jacob pulled away, about to protest again, when Nessie suddenly let go of him. She pulled back, extending her wrist.

The Quileute promise bracelet Jacob had made for her when she was a baby hung before him now, dirty and torn from over six years of wear.

A smile spread across Nessie's face as she grabbed the small, beautiful thread... and tore it off.

* * *

**Confused? Don't worry, I promise to explain everything... soon enough. Thank you all for coming back to read the third part! Sorry it took so long to get this up.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Leah, slow down!"

Seth struggled to catch up with his sister as she frantically leapt and bounded across the hills of Mount Olympia.

"Catch up," she growled unsympathetically back to her brother.

Leah Clearwater would not be torn from her adrenaline rush as she flew stealthily from rock to rock, landing perfectly and bounding on to the next. Not a care entered her mind as she jumped and landed. Jumped and landed. Jumped and landed.

"Jeez, you're going faster than _Jacob_."

Leah let out a small scream as she suddenly lost her footing, slipping off of a rock and crashing down hard, slamming her elbow into its jagged side.

"Leah!" Seth cried, dashing over quickly. "Are you okay?"

Leah sat up quickly, examining her left arm. It was a bloody mess - a huge gash ran all the way down the middle. She winced as she stared at it, feeling her skin already beginning to close in around the wound.

"Oh crap, that looks nasty," Seth remarked, as he knelt down beside her.

"I'm fine," Leah muttered, instantly pulling herself back to her feet.

"Maybe you should sit down for a minute," Seth suggested. "I mean, you've been running around up here for hours..."

"I like it," Leah replied bluntly.

"It takes your mind off of him, doesn't it?"

Leah remained completely still, not permitting a single shred of emotion to peek through her stoic expression. Seth sighed, rising to his feet as he stared at his sister.

"You did this kind of stuff after Sam left too-" he began.

"Sam never left. He was loyal to his brothers," Leah snapped.

"Jacob is loyal," Seth said.

"Jacob is a disgusting traitor," Leah growled.

"They had to leave Forks. Especially after everything that happened with Enterprise," Seth insisted.

"_They _had to leave. _He_ didn't," Leah stated coldly.

"You know he can't leave her," Seth said.

"Why are you defending him?" Leah demanded, suddenly whirling on her younger brother. "What reason do you have for supporting Jacob's decision to abandon us?"

"He did what was right," Seth insisted.

Leah stared at Seth for a long moment, as if reading his words like a mystery novel. Finally she snorted.

"You love that leech just as much as he does," she growled.

"I..." Seth uttered pathetically, his cheeks beginning to flush red.

"I can't believe it. You need her as much as Jacob!" Leah cried, staring at her brother in disgust. "You would follow her across the world, abandon all your family and friends, just for her, wouldn't you?"

"No!" Seth cried desperately.

"You and every other guy she knows," Leah spat. "Her half-breed friend spent months in prison for her. Jacob abandoned everyone he cares about. Her human friend gave his _life _for her. What would you do, Seth?"

"Stop it!" Seth shouted.

"She's a curse. Everywhere she goes she brings death and destruction," Leah growled. "I hope Jacob's happy with his choice. He probably won't have to live with it that long anyways."

"How could you say that?" Seth demanded, taken aback by his sister's cruelty. "Leah, I know you're upset-"

"Losing Jacob Black was the greatest thing that could have ever happened to me. Now I have one less annoyance in this God-forsaken life," Leah snapped, beginning to storm off across the rocks again.

"I wish you wouldn't be so angry," Seth called after her.

Leah merely glared back, years of hurt, pain and agony surging from her eyes in one glance.

"Once I lose my anger, I'll have nothing left," she muttered.

And in an instant she was off again, jumping from rock to rock. Jumping and landing. Jumping and landing. Jumping and landing.

* * *

Jacob Black sat atop a beautiful hill, bathed in the light of the setting Brazilian sun, allowing the sinking rays to warm his skin.

He closed his eyes, letting the heat beat down on his eyelids. If he sat still long enough, he could almost imagine that he was sitting atop a cliff in La Push...

"You're seeing it again, aren't you?"

Jacob opened his eyes instantly, turning to see Nessie sitting beside him, staring at him with wide, curious eyes.

"I didn't hear you coming," he said, shocked that her very presence had not pulled him from his fantasies. She merely smiled.

"Of course you didn't. You were in La Push."

Jacob sighed, staring back out at the gorgeous array of reds and oranges that were slowly disappearing into the distance.

"I miss it," he confessed.

"It's your home. You should miss it," Nessie replied, reaching over and taking his hand carefully in her own. Jacob squeezed it tightly.

"My home is wherever you are," he replied, smiling at her as he reached over carefully, stroking back a lock of her hair. Nessie leaned her head gently against his shoulder, and he wrapped him arm around her.

"It's so beautiful here," she whispered, as she too gazed out at the sun, "but I miss Forks."

"We all do," Jacob replied.

"Not my parents. They love it here. And Emmett and Jasper. Esme has been setting up the house since we moved in, and Carlisle is looking for work. Everyone else has moved on," Nessie said.

"They're just making the best of things," Jacob said.

"Why can't we?" Nessie asked. "Why do I always worry about Charlie, and Sue and Seth? Why can't I forget Cody? Why am I still constantly afraid of the Volturi?"

"The point is not to forget, Nessa," Jacob said gently.

"Then what do I have to do?" Nessie asked, staring up at Jacob sadly. "No matter how much I try... I can't move on. I _can't_."

Jacob wrapped his warm, calming arms around Nessie, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Maybe... if we just talked," he said softly, after a moment.

"About what?" Nessie asked.

"About Halloween. About Cody's funeral. About the night _after _Cody's funeral..."

Jacob could feel Nessie instantly tense in his grasp, as she slowly pulled herself from his arms.

"There's nothing to talk about," she muttered.

"There's a lot to talk about," Jacob corrected.

"And how will that help us move on, Jacob?" Nessie snapped suddenly.

Jacob could see tears beginning to well in Nessie's eyes, and he instantly regretted bringing up the subject of Cody's funeral.

"We'll move on," he assured her, rubbing her back comfortingly. "We've only been here one month. It's not even Christmas yet. You have time to adapt, and you will."

"Just in time to leave again," Nessie muttered.

Jacob and Nessie remained silent as they stared out at the now almost invisible sun. The sky above them was slowly becoming a deep blue, as the stars prepared to make their nightly appearance.

"I'm sorry," Nessie suddenly whispered, so faintly Jacob almost missed it.

"Sorry for what?" he asked.

"I haven't been good to you since we left Forks. Since Halloween, and..." Nessie trailed off, as if unable to even mention anything beyond October 31st.

"Shh," Jacob hushed. "We don't need to talk about that, if you're not ready."

"It's not fair to you," Nessie said, her voice still little more than a whisper.

"I understand," Jacob assured her.

"I can't get his face out of my mind," Nessie uttered, so softly it was almost just a pitiful sigh.

Jacob struggled not to be upset with Cody James, the young man who had so easily given his life for Nessie only one month before. The young man who had proven his love to her in a way greater than Jacob ever could.

Cody had saved Nessie's life. And he had won a part of her heart.

"It's all in the past now," Jacob said, forcing himself to sound comforting as he spoke. "It will get easier with time. Just like everything else."

Nessie seemed to accept this answer, as she cuddled back into Jacob's arms, resting her head on his chest. He kissed her head gently.

"I love you," Nessie whispered.

"Love you more," Jacob whispered in reply.

In all the time he had uttered those words to the love of his life, he had never actually imagined a time when they would be true.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The Cullens' new home resided in the beautiful mountains of Brazil, hid discreetly in a remote area high in the cliffs. The mountains bordered some of the most gorgeous beaches in South America, though the Cullens did not frequent them until after dark.

Zafrina had arranged for the Cullens to move into her home a month earlier, and the family had just finally settled into their temporary residence in the new, warm climate, to reside amongst the Amazonian coven and discuss measures to protect Nessie and Jacob from the impending return of the Volturi.

Carlisle and Zafrina held coven meetings once a week in the basement of Zafrina's home. They were joined not only by members of the Amazonian coven, but also by the Irish coven, Southern coven, English and French covens, Egyptian coven, and any other assorted allies who had heard of the Volturi's recent misconduct.

As the Cullens settled into their new habitat, the question of their next location was a frequent topic. Alice and Edward were researching safe locations to uproot their family within the next year, having decided that their best choices were France, Ireland or Russia.

Nessie and Jacob remained silently disconnected from the Cullens' planning and preparations. As the subjects of this imminent battle with the Volturi, they felt uncomfortable sitting in on meetings organized to discuss their future. Having just come out of the most harrowing experience in their young relationship, and having to suddenly leave behind everyone they cared about in Washington, the pair was also not eager to plan wild trips around the country, no matter how much they both needed a distraction from their pain.

Edward and Bella were too preoccupied with trying to protect Nessie and Jacob's future to acknowledge the sadness that the young couple was silently enduring. Too much needed to be done for the Cullens to stop and recognize the changes in the pair.

Nessie and Jacob walked silently into Zafrina's home, only to realize that the Cullens were nowhere in sight.

There was a coven meeting.

"Are you hungry?" Jacob asked, as he and Nessie wandered aimlessly into the kitchen. Nessie shook her head.

"No. But you must be. Why don't you go hunting?" she suggested.

"And leave you alone?" Jacob said, with a frown. Nessie smiled.

"Don't worry about me. We can't have you starving yourself because you're afraid I might get a splinter." Jacob grinned.

"Splinters can be pretty frightening," he teased, as he began to head for the door.

"Be careful," Nessie called after him.

Jacob stopped, turning back to look at her. She was staring at him now with a look of worry.

"I always am. Just for you," he assured her.

"I just get nervous sometimes," Nessie confessed.

Jacob crossed the room in one step, taking Nessie's face in his hands and planting a gentle kiss on her head.

"I'll be right back. I promise," he said.

And he flew out the door, into the deep blue night. Nessie watched him go, and she could not keep the fear from creeping into her heart.

Ever since Halloween, Nessie had not been able to watch Jacob leave the house without picturing his cold body lying somewhere, covered in blood, as he struggled to utter his last words.

Nessie squeezed her eyes shut, trying to erase the horrible images as she headed into the living room, opening the largest window to allow the beautiful sea breeze to fill the small house. She opened her eyes as she breathed in the pure, fresh air, allowing it to wash everything else away.

The sound of voices from the basement pulled her attention from the fresh air. She carefully crept closer to the basement door, listening closely.

"... this isn't just about the kids," she could hear Carlisle's deep, calm voice saying loudly. "This is about the Volturi's abuse of their power."

"They came to warn your family of a prophecy. I see no abuse there," a voice with a thick, British accent stated firmly.

"They threatened to kill Edward's daughter, then they came again and threatened a group of humans. I would call that abuse," Benjamin, the youngest and most powerful member of the Egyptian coven, retorted.

"I agree," came the voice of Garrett, the former nomad who had recently settled down with Kate, one of the beautiful Denali sisters. "The Volturi had no right to come attack the kids like that. And especially not the humans."

"The humans were a threat to our people. I believe the Volturi had every right to threaten them," Kate's beautiful voice countered.

"What those humans were doing was not acceptable. But barging in and attempting to kill them all right there on the spot was highly inappropriate - especially for the Volturi," Tanya, Kate's sister, said.

"And as Benjamin pointed out, they tried to murder Edward's daughter before that," Garrett added.

"In the middle of a crowded airport, nonetheless," Maggie, the beautiful redhead of the Irish coven, added enthusiastically. "The Volturi have completely lost their senses. They need to be stopped."

"And how are we going to do that? We tried before, and it failed," Kate pointed out.

"We never got the chance to try before," Carlisle reminded her.

"It has been prophesied that this child that the wolf and the girl will produce will bring Doomsday," Amun, Benjamin's Egyptian companion, piped up suddenly. "How can we criticize the Volturi for desiring to prevent that?"

Another surge of fear filled Nessie's heart, and she quickly pulled her ear from the door.

The ominous figure of a cold, hard diamond ring loomed in her mind.

Nessie quickly walked out into the backyard behind the cottage, eager to escape the confines of the building, and all the fears trapped inside of it.

The stars were sparkling clearly in the sky now, and she sat down in the sand-covered dirt around her, looking up into the night sky and allowing it to wash all other thoughts from her mind. Thoughts of Halloween. Of Cody, and Jacob. Of the ring, and the clearing, and the horrible mistakes...

"It's beautiful tonight."

Nessie jumped slightly as Jacob's deep, mellow voice suddenly filled her ears.

"It's more beautiful from the valley back home," she sighed.

"Who in their right mind would sit in the hills of Brazil, staring out at the stars and listening to the ocean crash against the shore, and wish for Forks, Washington?" Jacob sighed.

"There are only two people that I can think of," Nessie replied, as she and Jacob shared a small grin.

"We're pretty messed up, huh?" Jacob said, laying down on the ground, and folding his hands behind his head.

"I guess so," Nessie agreed, tilting her head back to stare up at the sky above.

The two sat in silence, watching as the stars above them twinkled and glowed like little fireflies.

"Jake?"

"Yeah, Ness?"

"Do you ever want to go back?"

"Every day."

There was more silence, as both Jacob and Nessie allowed the question to hover in the air around them.

"Why can't we?"

"You know why."

"I mean, why can't you and I? Just for a day. Just to erase all of those last memories..."

"Your parents would never allow it."

"They don't have to know."

"It would be too dangerous."

"Not if we're together."

Just as Jacob was about to respond, the kitchen door opened. Nessie looked up immediately, and Jacob leaned his head back to see Nahuel walking towards them.

"Good evening," he greeted.

"Hey Nahuel. What are you doing out so late?" Nessie asked.

"I was planning on heading to the ocean to hunt. Would either of you like to join me?" Nahuel offered.

"I just went for a hunt, actually," Jacob replied.

"Seafood isn't really my thing," Nessie added with a small grin. Nahuel nodded.

"All right. Enjoy the night," he said, as he began to walk off towards the beach.

"Nahuel?" Nessie called after him suddenly. Nahuel stopped, turning to face her.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Are they still in the basement?" Nessie asked. Nahuel nodded.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so," he replied. Nessie sighed.

"Thanks," she muttered.

Nahuel offered a sad smile, before turning and bounding off down the cliff towards the beach. Nessie closed her eyes, listening to the thumping pattern he made as he went.

Jumping and landing. Jumping and landing. Jumping and landing.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"It has been prophesied that this child that the wolf and the girl will produce will bring Doomsday. How can we criticize the Volturi for desiring to prevent that?"

The entire committee of vampires, gathered together in the basement of Zafrina's home, stared from Amun to Carlisle curiously, awaiting an answer.

"Amun brings up a fair point, Carlisle. You have yet to tell us the pertinence of protecting these children, save for the fact that they are of your own family," Robert, the leader of the British Coven, spoke up.

"The Volturi no longer plan to kill my granddaughter and Jacob Black," Carlisle began, eyeing all of the curious faces staring back at him carefully.

"What are you talking about? They came to Washington to do just that only a year ago," Garrett pointed out.

"They seem to be under the impression that this child is meant to bring the end of mankind - not the end of the world," Carlisle stated.

"Then they wish to use this child to destroy the _human _population?" Pierre, one of the French coven, asked.

"Yes," Carlisle said solemnly. "They want this child to be born so that they can take it into their own hands, and exploit its destiny to end all of mankind."

"So that _they _can take over the world?" Tanya shouted furiously.

"They're going to spin things to make it look like this will benefit all of the vampire world," Peter, one of the Southern American nomads, said.

"Who is to say that it will not?" Amun asked.

"Killing all the humans in the world could not be beneficial in any way," Benjamin said firmly. "Even if we were all to become 'vegetarian' like the Cullens, a world of only vampires would be no world."

"I agree," Carlisle said. "Even if the destruction of the humans was meant to be, the Volturi would not share their ultimate power. They would only become more power hungry, until eventually they destroyed us all."

"Can you see the future now, Carlisle?" Robert taunted.

"_I_ can't personally," Carlisle remarked, turning to Alice, who merely raised her eyebrows at Robert. He nodded.

"Very well. Your stance is well argued," he consented. "And I do agree that the Volturi's intentions are abominable. But as long as the child in question does not exist, neither party can make a move."

"Why not?" Emmett demanded. "Why do we have to wait for them to come capture Nessie? Why can't we just take them out before any of this has a chance to escalate?"

"We do not attack other covens without grounds, Emmett," Zafrina reasoned.

"We have grounds," Garrett insisted. "I'm with Emmett - we should act before they do."

"We all saw how well that went over the last time," Siobhan snapped suddenly. "The Volturi swarmed us without any qualms. We could easily have been crushed."

"That's why we have to gather more this time," Carlisle said. "The reason Zafrina and I have organized these coven meetings is to gather the manpower and strength we will need to defeat the Volturi. If the entire vampire world protests then what, as our supposedly democratic leaders, can they do?"

"Well I'd say anyone you see here today is for your cause, Carlisle. I know my family is," Tanya declared.

"As is my coven," Benjamin said.

"And mine," Maggie chimed in.

"I will confer with my brothers in England," Robert offered.

"Mine in France are surely with you, Carlisle," Pierre insisted.

"We go wherever Jasper needs us," Charlotte, Peter's companion, added.

"I thank you all for your support. It is greatly appreciated. Please talk to your brothers, your neighbors and your covens. We need all the help there is," Carlisle implored.

"Anything for you, Carlisle," Garrett said.

The meeting was adjourned, and all the covens disappeared one by one, until none were left but the Cullens and Zafrina.

"I had been holding off telling them about the Volturi's new intentions for the child," Carlisle confessed, turning to his family wearily. "That information is going to be internationally known now, and Nessie and Jacob still haven't been told yet..."

"They will be," Edward said.

"When, Edward?" Alice asked worriedly. "I know it will hurt them, but you can't hide it forever."

"This decision rests on Bella and I, and no one else," Edward said firmly.

"Just be mindful of the time we have, Edward. We can't afford their ignorance for much longer," Carlisle replied.

"I know," Edward muttered.

"We might as well go check on Nessie and Jacob. They must be feeling pretty lonely," Esme remarked, as she began heading up the stairs.

"Of course they're not lonely, they're _together_," Emmett snorted, as he followed.

The Cullen family headed up the stairs, followed by Zafrina, until only Carlisle, Edward and Bella were left in the basement. Carlisle sighed, slumping into a chair.

"Carlisle, are you all right?" Bella asked, kneeling beside her surrogate father, eyeing him worriedly.

"There is a lot going on right now. Too much that we can't control," Carlisle said wearily. "All of these threats from the Volturi, then Enterprise, now the prophecy... and trying to get the word out to the entire vampire population is not proving easy."

"There's still time," Edward said.

"We don't know that. The Volturi could arrive tomorrow for all we know. Alice can only see so far..." Carlisle sighed.

"The Volturi can't come if there's no child," Edward said.

"Then you have to alert Nessie and Jacob of the danger that they're in," Carlisle replied.

"She's been so upset ever since we left Washington. Since her friend..." Bella trailed off sadly, looking up at Carlisle and Edward. "Telling her about this will crush her."

"I know it's difficult. But this is dire," Carlisle said.

"We'll tell them soon," Edward assured him.

"The next coven gathering will be sometime next month. I'd like them to be informed by then," Carlisle said, standing up and beginning to head towards the stairs.

Edward and Bella watched him go, before Edward walked over to take Bella's hand.

"Bella, darling..." he sighed sadly.

"That boy's death hurt Nessie more than anything else. How are we supposed to sit her down and pile even more bad news on her?" Bella asked solemnly.

"It has to be done," Edward said.

"She hates it here," Bella continued bitterly. "She lost the only other person besides Jacob that she ever loved, and then was pulled from the home that she had known her whole life only days later. She's miserable."

"She'll learn to adapt. She's just having a rough beginning," Edward insisted.

"And then what? Just as she gets comfortable, we whisk her off across the world again?" Bella snapped. "This is no good. Not for her, not for any of us."

"It's not the best, but it's what has to be done," Edward said.

"The Volturi are destroying her!" Bella shouted. "They are taking away any chances that she might have had to live a somewhat normal life. She is going to have to live her entire existence in hiding, in fear!"

Edward reached out, wrapping his arms around Bella's shoulders and hushing her. He continued to stroke her arms, resting his head against her shoulder as he spoke.

"I know this isn't fair. And I'm scared for her too," he assured her.

Bella turned to face Edward, staring at him sadly. He took her face in his hands, pressing his forehead to hers.

"She will survive this," he whispered.

Edward and Bella remained in the basement, wrapped in each other's arms, allowing Edward's words to sink in and become the truth.

Because they had to be the truth.

* * *

"Nessa?"

Nessie walked into the kitchen curiously upon hearing her mother calling her name. Bella stood at the kitchen table, a pile of envelopes sitting before her. She held one in her hand, staring at Nessie firmly.

"There's a letter for you. It's addressed from Forks."

Nessie could feel her blood run cold. She had secretly been keeping in touch with Griffin Parker, her best friend from her few months of high school at St. Bridget's Academy in Forks.

"I promised Griffin I would stay in touch," she offered pitifully.

"Nessa, you know the rules. You were not supposed to inform anyone of where we were. Especially not any humans," Bella said firmly.

"Griffin is harmless," Nessie assured her.

"Yeah, your friend Cody was harmless too," Bella snapped angrily.

Nessie's eyes had gone wide at the mention of Cody, and Bella instantly regretted her words.

"Ness... I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I didn't mean-"

"I won't talk to Griffin any more," Nessie said dully, stepping away from Bella as she tried to approach her.

"That's not what I meant. I just-"

Nessie turned, walking from the kitchen quickly. Bella watched her go, pain beating through her heart.

"Nessa!" she called. But Nessie had walked out the front door into the sunlight, where Bella could not follow.

"Is there a problem?"

Bella turned to see Rosalie standing at the back door, eyeing her curiously, as though trying to assess the situation.

"No," Bella muttered, storming back over to the table. "It's just Nessa..."

Rosalie had picked up the letter, staring at is as though it were a fascinating piece of evidence in a huge mystery.

"She can't let go," she remarked, turning the envelope over in her hands.

"It's not her fault. She has a lot that she's attached to there," Bella said defensively.

"She has a death that she's attached to there," Rosalie corrected. Bella frowned.

"Shouldn't that make her less eager to go back?" she asked.

"A death can tie you to a place like nothing else. I go back to visit the location of my death at least once a month," Rosalie replied.

"You do?" Bella asked, stunned. Rosalie nodded.

"I can never leave it behind," she confessed. "I've been tied to it on an unnatural level. A part of me will always stay where I experienced death. And a part of Renesmee will always stay where that boy sacrificed his life for her."

"But Nessie can't go back to Forks," Bella remarked. Rosalie shrugged.

"She'll find a way."

And she strutted from the room, as if the conversation that had just passed had been of no importance at all. Bella watched her go, an unsettling feeling left in her heart.

* * *

Later that evening, Nessie snuck back into the kitchen to get her letter from Griffin. Though she knew she could not respond, she had to read it, just to hear Griffin's words in her mind.

She closed herself into the room that she shared with Rosalie, sitting on her bed and tearing the letter from the envelope. Griffin's perfectly neat scrawl was strewn across the page. It made Nessie smile just to see it.

"_Dear Nessie,_

_It was so wonderful to hear from you. Rest assured, I've missed you greatly over the past month. School is not the same without you here._

_You'll be happy to hear that fall cheerleading has ended, and Bree is now liberated from the terrible cult of gossip and backstabbing. You'll also be glad to know that Margot Hart was not permitted to join the winter cheer squad due to 'misconduct during the fall semester'. Justin McFarlane did not come to her rescue._

_Chuck Craven asked me to send his regards. He says he 'misses seeing your shining face every day across from his locker'. He and the other lacrosse boys seem to be doing well lately._

_I thought you might like to know that there is a memorial service for Cody planned for December 15th. Coach Newton organized it. He and Chief Swan will be speaking. All of St. Bridget's is going. I know Cody would have wanted you there - you will be greatly missed._

_I hope you're doing well, Nessa. Your last letter sounded rather cheerless, and I would hate to think of you not enjoying your new home. I miss you, but I want you to be happy._

_I trust this letter finds you in better spirits. Please write back whenever possible . I'm anxious to hear how you're doing in Brazil._

_Yours truly,_

_Griffin_"

Nessie stared down at the letter sadly. She was not in better spirits than when she had first written to Griffin. Her mood seemed to only decline with every day she spent away from Forks.

The news of Cody's memorial service made her even more upset, as she knew it would be impossible for her to be there to pay her respects to the boy who had sacrificed his own young life for hers.

Nessie quickly stood, marching over to the small desk in the corner of the room and dropping Griffin's letter onto it. She could not respond to let him know how much more miserable she was anyways.

The sun outside the window brought her no warmth as she stared into it. The beautiful weather, the stunning beaches, the brand new home - none of it was refreshing. All of it just made her long for Washington. For home.

Nessie quickly turned her back to the window, staring instead at the empty wall across the room. In the middle of it sat a small rainbow, glimmering peacefully.

Nessie's heart began pounding as she ran to her desk, grabbing the ring that had been sitting out in the sun, shoving it quickly into a drawer and slamming it shut.

A knock on the door tore her from her sudden terror, and she hurried across the room quickly to answer it.

"Hey Ness - can I come in?"

Jacob stared at her expectantly from where he stood outside the door. Nessie could not help but release a sigh of relief.

"Of course," she said, stepping aside to allow him to enter.

"Rosalie said I would find you up here," Jacob explained. "She said you were upset."

"She knew I took the letter..." Nessie muttered, cursing Rosalie's keen observations.

"What letter?" Jacob asked.

"Griffin wrote to me," Nessie replied. "My mom told me not to write to him any more. She said I couldn't trust any humans, because of Cody."

"She didn't mean that," Jacob said quickly, fully aware that Cody was not a subject to dwell on. Nessie shrugged sadly.

"She said what she was thinking. She doesn't see Cody the same way I do," she muttered.

"She doesn't understand," Jacob insisted.

"She couldn't," Nessie said logically. "She never met Cody. All she knows is that I'm alive today because he took a bullet for me. A bullet that, in her mind, he put me in the path of in the first place."

"She had no right to say that to you," Jacob said, taking Nessie's hand in his own.

"I need to go back, Jacob," Nessie said suddenly. "I need to see his grave, to be near him... to know that he's still there somewhere."

"We can't, Nessa," Jacob said, staring back apologetically.

"Who's stopping us?" Nessie demanded.

"I don't think it's a good idea. What if you're not ready for this? What if it makes it even harder?" Jacob asked.

"Nothing could make this any harder than it already is," Nessie said. "I can't take it any more, Jake. Being away is destroying me. All I can remember is our last night. That _one _night..."

"Look, it's hurting me too, Nessa. Being away from the pack kills me every day," Jacob assured her.

"Then let's go back," Nessie said desperately. "Just for a day. We can see the pack, and Charlie. We can visit Cody. We can finally make things right. We can't stay away forever, Jacob. We _can't_."

Nessie had grown increasingly hysterical as she continued speaking, and Jacob quickly wrapped his arms around her, hushing her carefully.

"It's okay, Ness," he whispered, as he rocked her back and forth gently.

"I have to go back," Nessie said, pulling away from Jacob and staring into his eyes.

"Then we will," Jacob replied, a yearning sensation burning in his own heart at the thought. "I'll take you back. I promise."

Nessie stared up at Jacob with a look of utter gratitude and admiration.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"I need it too," Jacob assured her. "We'll both go back, together."

That night, both Nessie and Jacob slept peacefully for the first time since leaving Forks.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

For the next week, both Nessie and Jacob's attitudes underwent noticeable changes. They went down to the beach together during the day. They stayed up talking with the Cullens late into the night. They even chased each other around the mountains, just as they had in the forests of Forks.

Both were careful to hide the reason behind their newfound excitement from Edward, who was searching desperately for the cause of their sudden happiness.

"... and the blowfish took one look at Jake and puffed up! It was hilarious!" Nessie laughed, as she and Jacob recounted their day's adventures to the Cullens one night.

"Sounds like you guys had a good time," Emmett remarked.

"Yeah. We did," Jacob replied with a smile.

"I'm glad to see that you two are beginning to adapt to the area," Edward said, though he was eyeing Nessie and Jacob not with pleasure, but suspicion.

"I guess this place is finally starting to feel like home," Nessie said.

"See? I told you things would be okay," Alice said. "When I first joined the family I thought moving around everywhere would be impossible to bear. But you learn to love it."

"I'm actually surprised to see how well _you_ have adapted, Jacob. We all knew it was difficult for you to leave the pack," Carlisle said.

"It is difficult. But it wasn't a choice," Jacob said, his heart pounding with sadness at the memory of his brothers in La Push.

"Have you been writing to Billy?" Edward asked suddenly, obviously sensing the sadness in Jacob's thoughts.

"Uh, yeah. A little," Jacob replied, instantly back on guard now that he knew Edward was watching him.

"Perhaps sometime you could go back to visit your father, and the pack," Carlisle said. "Of course, that time won't come right away. It's still far too dangerous. But in a year or so..."

"That would be great," Jacob said, staring at Carlisle with a straight, blank expression. Not a thought about he and Nessie's plans crept into his mind.

The Cullens obliviously continued their conversation, as Jacob carefully reached over, squeezing Nessie's hand. Not a single thought of Forks entered their minds.

* * *

Several days later, Jacob was down on the beach, preparing to head out for a nightly hunt. The full moon was shining in the sky above him, and as he prepared to phase and run off, he stared up at the beautiful sight in curiosity, wondering what the appeal was. Why were true werewolves so affected by a giant star? What compelled them to howl at it, as though it might hear them?

"Jacob!"

Jacob was quickly pulled from his thoughts by Nessie's voice. She was running down the beach, her pale-yellow sun dress illuminating the darkness. Jacob smiled.

"Wow," he uttered. Nessie stopped, frowning.

"What?" she asked.

"You look beautiful," Jacob remarked. Nessie just snorted with laughter.

"You don't get out much," she laughed.

Jacob could not contain himself, and he instantly reached out, running his hands through her golden-brown curls.

"I am the luckiest man in the world," he said softly.

"I didn't come down here to argue with you," Nessie said, staring up at him impatiently.

"You just came down here to distract me?" Jacob asked, as he found himself unable to tear his eyes from her.

"I came to tell you that my family is leaving on a three day trip to Egypt on Thursday night," Nessie said, staring up at Jacob eagerly. "They're all going. And they specifically instructed me _not _to join them. They want me and you to stay here and guard the house."

"That's our chance," Jacob said immediately. Nessie nodded, an excited gleam flashing in her beautiful brown eyes.

"They're leaving at 5:00," she explained, in a hushed whisper. "If we pack in advance, we can leave right after they do and head to the airport. Then we'll be in Forks by Friday night."

"I'll call my dad so he'll know that we're coming," Jacob offered.

"Call him from the airport. We can't have him telling my parents anything," Nessie insisted.

"And what about Nahuel?" Jacob asked suddenly, looking up the hill at Zafrina's home wearily.

"Nahuel is going with them. Zafrina's in on the whole thing, and she won't let him out of her sight," Nessie assured him.

"Then we're all set," Jacob said, looking back down at Nessie, a grin creeping on his lips. "We're going home."

Nessie beamed, and it was the most beautiful thing Jacob had seen in ages.

"We're going home," she repeated in an excited whisper. "We're going to see Charlie, and Billy, and Seth and the pack, and C-"

Nessie stopped herself quickly, though not quickly enough. Jacob was already staring at her.

"And?" he said curiously.

"And Leah," Nessie said quickly. "You'll get to see Leah."

"If Leah wants to see _me_," Jacob muttered. Nessie frowned, secretly glad for the subject change.

"Do you think she's angry?" she asked.

"I know she is," Jacob replied.

"It's not your fault that you had to leave," Nessie pointed out.

"You think Leah's going to accept that? She hates me right now. I can guarantee it," Jacob sighed.

"That's crazy. No one could hate you," Nessie said, in all seriousness.

"Just talk to Leah Clearwater," Jacob muttered.

"Well we don't have to see Leah. But we _do _have to see Seth. And Charlie and Sue. And anyone else we can find," Nessie insisted.

"I've missed Quil and Embry," Jacob confessed.

"And I've missed Claire," Nessie said, beginning to grin.

Jacob took Nessie's hands in his own, smiling down at her as happiness swelled in his heart.

"Three days," he said dreamily.

Both Jacob and Nessie turned to stare up at the moon above them. In three days, they would be looking at that moon from Forks, Washington.

From home.

* * *

Three days passed slowly. Both Nessie and Jacob were elated, though they were quick to hide their excitement around the Cullens.

Thursday finally came. The morning seemed to pass longer than any other, and Nessie almost could not bear it. Finally the clock struck 5:00 PM, and all the Cullens began preparing to head out on their journey.

"Are you sure you and Jacob are going to be all right on your own?" Carlisle asked, filing folders of paper into his backpack as he spoke.

"We're fine, Carlisle," Nessie assured him.

"We're going to be staying with Benjamin in Cairo. We'll be no more than three days. We should be back by Monday morning," Carlisle explained.

"If you run into any trouble, call us immediately," Esme added. "Does everyone have their phone with them?"

A chorus of yes's responded immediately, followed by the tinny, tinkling sounds of phones being turned on.

"Don't leave the house unless it is absolutely necessary," Edward warned sternly, as Bella rushed over to Nessie, stroking her hair and kissing her head.

"Make sure to stay safe. Don't start any fires," she rambled frantically.

"Don't answer the door for anyone," Edward added.

"Renesmee, Jacob - we are trusting the house to you," Carlisle said firmly, staring at the two intently as he spoke. "Please take care of things, and be responsible."

"You don't have to worry about us," Nessie said, and Jacob was amazed by the utter confidence with which she spoke.

"I know. You are both trustworthy. I just feel obligated to warn you," Carlisle said.

"You two will be fine," Esme assured them.

"Watch out for the locals though - they get pretty rowdy at night," Emmett teased, as Rosalie shoved him out the door.

"I thank you both for looking after my home," Zafrina said kindly, smiling at Nessie and Jacob. "I will recompense you upon our return."

"Oh, that won't be necessary," Nessie insisted, a pang of guilt stinging her heart for the first time.

"You deserve it, Renesmee," Nahuel said, flashing his gorgeous smile once before he and Zafrina took off after the Cullens.

"All right then. Take care of yourselves," Carlisle said, turning to face Nessie and Jacob one last time.

"Good luck," Nessie offered. Carlisle nodded.

"We'll be back with more help," he said. "Take care, you two."

"Thank you, Carlisle," Jacob called, as Carlisle closed the door.

The Cullens were gone.

Immediately Nessie was running up the stairs towards her room, Jacob right behind her.

"Are you already packed?" she asked, bursting into she and Rosalie's bedroom.

"My bag's in the truck," Jacob replied.

Nessie reached under her bed, pulling out a tote bag and flinging it over her shoulder.

"Have you locked all the doors and windows?" she asked.

"Yeah. Not that anyone would come up here anyways..." Jacob muttered.

"We have to take every precaution. Zafrina thinks we're guarding her home," Nessie said, as she and Jacob quickly left the room, locking the door behind them.

"All right. We're all set," Jacob declared as they reached the front door.

Nessie stared up at him, her face a mixture of excitement and fear. She bit her lip slightly, before letting out a deep breath.

"We're going back," she said softly.

"We are," Jacob said, nodding. "Come on - the plane leaves in an hour."

He took Nessie's hand in his own, leading her out of the house, of off the hill, and back to Washington.

* * *

As Nessie and Jacob sat in the airport, Jacob called his father to tell him of their return. Billy Black answered after only one ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad."

There was a pause, as Billy obviously struggled to accept the fact that it was his son on the other line.

"Jacob?" he uttered in shock.

"No, it's your other son," Jacob teased.

"What's wrong?" Billy asked instantly, worry ringing clear in his tone.

"Nothing's wrong," Jacob assured him. "I'm calling to tell you that Nessie and I are coming back to Washington."

"Why?" Billy asked.

"Because... we need to come home for a bit," Jacob replied, as it suddenly occurred to him that he had not decided on a reason to explain his speedy return.

"Is there a problem?" Billy asked.

"No. Everything's fine," Jacob assured him.

"And Dr. Cullen is okay with this?" Billy continued curiously.

"Yeah, Carlisle said I should come home and see you and the pack," Jacob invented.

"And Edward and Bella - they were all right with you bringing Renesmee?" Billy asked skeptically.

"Uh, they weren't thrilled. But Nessie wouldn't stay behind. She wants to see Seth," Jacob lied.

"Well he'll certainly be glad to see her. The boy hasn't stopped gushing about her for two months straight," Billy snorted.

Despite himself, Jacob felt a small wave of jealousy swell in his heart. He immediately pushed the thought out of his mind, focusing on his story.

"Do you know if Charlie is around at all?" he asked.

"He's giving a speech at that memorial service for Cody James tomorrow night," Billy replied. "But he should be around. Say - is that why you kids are coming back?"

Jacob looked over at Nessie, who was resting her head on the arm of the airport seat, her eyes closed as she tried to rest.

"Um, I didn't know about it actually," he confessed.

"Oh. Well most of the kids from town are going down there. I know Seth and Leah were planning on heading over," Billy replied.

"Leah?" Jacob repeated.

"Yeah," Billy sighed, and Jacob could tell from his tone that he was entering dangerous territory. "I've gotta tell you, Jake - she's been a mess ever since you took off."

"I was afraid of that," Jacob muttered.

"Sam will be glad to hear that you're back," Billy said, quickly changing the subject. "Quil and Embry have been pestering me about you too."

"I bet," Jacob replied. "Nessie and I are at the airport in Brazil right now. We should be in Washington by tomorrow evening."

"You know you're always welcome here," Billy said. There was a slight pause, as he obviously struggled to find the right words to say. "I'm glad you're coming back, Jake. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, dad," Jacob replied. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Jacob hung up his phone, turning back to Nessie, who was suffering a very restless nap. He reached out, stroking her hair... and immediately she sat up.

"Hey, you all right?" he asked, slightly surprised by her sudden reaction.

"Yeah... just having a bad dream," Nessie muttered, immediately wrapping her arms around her small frame protectively.

"About what?" Jacob asked curiously.

Nessie stared at Jacob, the horrible images from her dreams pulsating through her mind. Cody's blood-covered body lying in her lap... Jacob crawling through the streets of Brazil in agony... the constant firing of guns... the cold, looming diamond...

"Nothing important," she said softly.

"I just talked to Billy. We're all set to stay in La Push," Jacob explained, as he gently stroked her hair. Nessie nodded.

"Good," she replied distractedly.

As Jacob continued to stare at Nessie, he remembered Billy's words over the phone.

"Hey Ness, how come you didn't mention that there was a memorial service for Cody tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Oh... didn't I?" Nessie muttered evasively, refusing to make eye contact with Jacob as she spoke.

"Were you planning on going?" Jacob continued curiously.

Nessie finally turned to look up at him, and her chocolate brown eyes were filled to the brim with sadness.

"I have to," she squeaked. Jacob nodded.

"I understand. I'll be there with you," he said.

"You don't have to do that," Nessie assured him.

"I want to. I owe Cody just as much as you do. He gave me my reason for living," Jacob said.

A small, sad smile worked its way onto Nessie's lips, and she quickly latched onto Jacob, wrapping her arms around him tightly. He hugged her back, kissing her head.

Just then, a loud announcement rang through the terminal.

"_All passengers taking the straight flight to America please get your tickets, and prepare to board_."

Jacob smiled down at Nessie, as they both stood, taking hands as they headed towards the plane.

* * *

The flight to America was long. Nessie fell asleep on Jacob's shoulder for several hours, and he struggled to stay awake just so he could admire her innocent beauty as she slept. When Nessie awoke, Jacob finally allowed himself to sleep.

By the time Jacob awoke, they had arrived in America. Next they had to rush to catch a plane to Washington. Several more hours of resting and sleeping passed, and finally the plane landed in Seattle.

They were only hours away from home.

Jacob and Nessie dashed to the train station, boarding a straight line from Seattle to Port Angeles. When they arrived in Port Angeles, they hailed a cab - destination, La Push Reservation.

It seemed to take years for the taxi to finally pull up at the borders of the reservation. Jacob handed the driver a large wad of money, and he and Nessie leapt from the cab, instantly breathing in the fresh air around them.

It was 4:00 P.M. on Friday evening. The sky was already growing dark, leaving only patches of white snow to illuminate the damp, brown earth around them. A cold wind blew through the trees that surrounded them on every side, and the smell of rain and moisture filled the air.

They were home.

"Come on," Jacob uttered in a hushed whisper, grabbing Nessie's hand and eagerly pulling her towards the reservation. Nessie followed, as the two began running towards the small collection of houses.

As they ran, Jacob began to laugh. Nessie quickly followed, until they were both dashing through La Push, laughing loudly as they splashed through puddles of melted snow, letting the cold wind whip their faces.

Jacob finally scooped Nessie up into his arms, twirling her around as she continued to shriek and laugh.

"This is what home feels like!" he cried, as he spun her around, allowing her to leap gracefully to her feet.

"I've missed this place more than I ever thought possible," she sighed, closing her eyes and breathing in the night air.

"Come on - let's go see my dad," Jacob urged, grabbing Nessie's hand, as the two eagerly ran through the streets of La Push, towards the Black's home.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Jacob pounded enthusiastically on the door to his home. It swung open before he could even finish his third knock.

"Jacob!"

Jacob instantly threw his arms around his father, who reached up from his wheelchair to embrace his son.

"It's nice to see you again, son," Billy said, patting Jacob's back.

"Jake!"

Jacob's sister Rachel was next, flying out the door and grabbing her younger brother around the waist.

"Hey Rach," Jacob greeted, hugging her as well.

"You have to tell me everything about Brazil," Rachel insisted, as she dragged Jacob into the house.

"Come in, Renesmee. It's wonderful to have you here," Billy said, grinning widely at Nessie as he pulled his wheelchair back, allowing her to step inside as well.

"It's great to be back," Nessie assured him, as she stepped into the warm, familiar setting of the Black's home. "I've missed this place."

"It's missed you too, trust me," Rachel said, as she frantically ran into the kitchen to grab whatever it was she was preparing on the stove. "Quil, Embry and Seth come sit here and moan for hours. _Especially _about you." Both Jacob and Nessie were staring at Rachel curiously now.

"What do you mean, 'especially about you'?" Jacob asked, following his sister into the kitchen.

"You know how crazy Seth is for Ness," Rachel replied casually. "She's pretty much all he talks about anymore. And let me tell you, Embry can be quite the horn-dog. No pun intended."

"Remind me to kill Embry when I see him," Jacob said, turning back to Nessie.

"Gladly," Nessie replied, also disturbed by the news of her recent popularity amongst the wolf pack.

"Let's face it - Nessie is the most beautiful thing that's come near these guys in a while," Rachel teased.

"Now, now. Let's not chase Jacob and Nessie away from home again. They've only just arrived," Billy scolded.

"I'm just teasing," Rachel insisted. "Ow!" she cried, as she nearly dropped the hot pan she was padding with oven mitts.

"What are you cooking?" Jacob asked curiously, leaning his nose over the dish. Rachel swatted him away.

"It's a cake for Sam and Emily. A bunch of the guys are gathering over at their place before going to the memorial service tonight," Rachel explained, quickly averting her gaze from Nessie.

"Are they there right now?" Jacob asked.

"Probably. Paul, dad and I are leaving as soon as this cake is done," Rachel replied.

"Can we go?" Nessie asked eagerly, the thought of heading to the memorial with the pack proving to be surprisingly comforting to her.

"Of course," Jacob said. "We'll meet you guys at Sam and Emily's, okay?"

"Sure, Jake," Billy said, nodding. "I assume you two heading to the memorial tonight?"

"Yes," Nessie replied instantly, and Jacob merely nodded.

"Well, I'll see you both in a few hours," Billy said, nodding to them as they headed out the door.

Jacob and Nessie headed off towards Sam and Emily's small house by the shore, laughing and talking as they strolled contentedly through the gray, damp and familiar reservation. Night was falling fast, but it only added to the comfortable feeling of home in Washington.

When they arrived before the small cottage, they noticed several large trucks already waiting outside - including Charlie's police cruiser.

"Charlie!" Nessie cried, as she and Jacob hurried up to the door.

After several knocks, the door opened to reveal Emily. Her beautiful, half-mutilated face stared back at them in shock.

"... Jake? Nessie?" she uttered.

"_What_?"

Immediately Quil and Embry were behind her, looks of amazement on their faces as well.

"Holy crap!" Embry shouted. "It _is_ you!"

Before they knew what was happening, Jacob and Nessie had been dragged into the house, Quil and Embry squeezing them tightly.

"Jake, man! We've missed you like crazy!" Quil cried, kissing Jacob's head.

"What the heck are you two doing back?" Embry demanded. "You know, I don't even care. I am _so_ glad to see you!"

"Nessie!"

A pair of small arms wrapped around Nessie's legs, and she looked down to see little seven-year-old Claire latched onto her.

"Claire, I've missed you," Nessie said, kneeling down to Claire's level and hugging her tightly.

"Claire's missed you _tons_, Ness," Quil assured her.

"Nessie?"

Nessie looked up quickly to see Seth Clearwater standing several feet away, staring at her as though she were some kind of magical apparition. Immediately she leapt up, dashing over and wrapping her arms around him.

Seth seemed shell-shocked for a moment, before he quickly wrapped his arms around her as well, squeezing her tighter than ever. As if she might disappear again if he did not hold on tight enough.

"Ness... I can't believe it," he uttered. "You're back... you're _really _back."

Nessie pulled away from Seth, staring up at him with a sad expression in her huge brown eyes.

"Seth, I am so sor-"

Seth cut her off immediately with a quick peck to her lips. Nessie stopped mid-sentence, frozen in shock. Seth began blushing furiously.

"Sorry," he muttered quickly. "I couldn't help it... I just-"

"Is that my granddaughter?"

Charlie came bursting into the room, instantly pulling Nessie into a hug and ending the potentially awkward moment. Seth took the interruption to quickly sneak into the next room, away from Nessie - and Jacob.

"How are you, kid?" Charlie asked, eyeing Nessie up and down. "You look, uh... healthy."

"Yeah, I've been okay," Nessie replied weakly. "I've missed this place, though."

"You've got to be kidding me," Charlie snorted. "There you are, living the dream life on the shores of Brazil - and you're crying over Forks?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," Nessie confessed with a smile.

"You are one strange kid," Charlie laughed, ruffling her hair just as he had done when she was a child. "So where's your mom?"

"She and dad stayed behind," Nessie replied, fear beginning to pound in her heart. "Actually, all the Cullens stayed behind. They're, uh... pretty busy."

"Oh. Right," Charlie said, obviously assuming their business was something he did not want to know about. "Well I sure am glad to see you and Jake again. We've missed you kids like crazy."

"We've missed you too, Charlie," Nessie said. "Um, so I heard you're speaking at Cody's memorial tonight?"

"Uh, yeah. I am," Charlie confirmed, instantly growing visibly uncomfortable. "Will you and Jake been heading down there, then?"

"Yeah," Nessie replied, nodding.

"Figured," Charlie mumbled. "Hey, uh - are you... I mean, well... how've you been?"

Again Nessie's mind was plagued with the terrifying images from her dreams. Every time she closed her eyes, the blood was back. Cody's gasping, withering voice...

"It's been rough," she muttered, unable to look at her grandfather and lie. "Moving away didn't help."

"That's too bad," Charlie said, and Nessie could hear the genuine sadness in his awkward, stilted tone. "I still feel real bad about the whole situation."

"So do I," Nessie said softly.

"Hey."

Charlie reached out, grabbing Nessie's chin and pulling her face up ever so slightly.

"It's really unfortunate what happened to that boy. But he made his choices," Charlie said, staring into Nessie's eyes firmly. "And he chose right."

Nessie stared back at Charlie sadly, knowing that he understood. That he knew the situation better than anyone who had been there. She stared back, her chocolate brown eyes filled with sadness.

"Did I?" she squeaked.

Charlie's glanced over at Jacob, who was now surrounded by his friends. Quil, Embry, Sam, Emily, Seth... all eagerly talking and embracing the brother they loved so much.

"Yeah. You did," he said.

Charlie pulled his hand slowly away from Nessie's face, returning to his usual awkward stance as their brief moment came to a close.

"Do you and Jake need a ride to the service tonight?" he offered.

"That would be great," Nessie said. Charlie nodded.

"All right then. I'm gonna go see what that wife of mine is up to now. Make yourself at home, kiddo," he said, motioning towards the living room.

"Sure thing, Charlie," Nessie replied, heading towards the room that she knew so well.

She immediately stopped in the entrance to the living room, as she found herself face to face with none other than Leah Clearwater. Both girls remained silent as they stood in the doorway, staring at each other. Face to face for the first time in almost a year.

Nessie was about to speak, when suddenly Jacob came running up behind her, grabbing her waist.

"Hey Ness-"

He too stopped, all of his enthusiasm disappearing as he stared at Leah's cold expression. Her entire face twisted into a glare the minute Jacob appeared.

"Leah..." he began.

"Save it for someone who cares," she spat. And she stormed from the room, shoving past Jacob and Nessie forcefully.

"I told you," Jacob muttered softly.

"I feel terrible," Nessie said.

"Anger is just Leah's default," Jacob insisted.

"It shouldn't have to be," Nessie replied.

"Hey! Nessie, Jake! Sue's got a ton of food in here," Embry called from the kitchen, tearing Jacob and Nessie out of their sad conversation.

"I have to see you two!" Sue insisted, as she came hurrying out of the kitchen. "Come, eat with us."

Neither Jacob or Nessie could brings themselves to ignore Sue's enthusiastic pleas. So they followed her into the kitchen, where they sat surrounded by friends and family all enjoying themselves on the cold, December night in Washington.

And despite its flaws, it was the happiest meal they had spent in months.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The entire wolf pack crowded around the table of food that had been prepared by Sue, Emily and Kim (with Claire's 'help' in the kitchen). There were piles upon piles of food - not surprising once the boys began eating, each easily devouring an entire casserole dish on their own.

Billy, Rachel and Paul arrived about five minutes into the meal, bringing more food with them, much to the excitement of Quil and Embry. The only one refusing to eat was Leah, who sat in the corner with her arms folded, unable to speak or make eye contact with anyone at the table.

All the food was gone before an hour had passed, and the boys began wandering around Sam and Emily's small home, talking and laughing. Jacob, Embry, Jared and Paul headed into the living room, joined by Kim and Rachel, while Quil allowed Claire to chase him around the staircase.

Billy, Sue and Charlie sat and talked with Sam and Emily. Leah had dismissed herself to 'get some fresh air', and Nessie did the same shortly after. However, she was not alone.

"Hey Ness!"

Just as she wandered from the Uley's home, Nessie could hear footsteps bounding down the path after her, Seth's excited voice piercing through the night air.

"Hey Seth," she greeted, turning to face the eager young boy.

"Do you mind if I walk with you?" Seth asked, staring at Nessie hopefully.

"Of course not," she replied.

"Great," Seth said, beaming as he fell into step beside her, walking down the path towards the beach.

"So, Seth... what have you been up to lately?" Nessie asked conversationally, as they wandered into the sand of the La Push beach.

"Oh, not much. You know - school, hunting, helping mom and Charlie around the house," Seth replied, kicking up some sea glass as they walked.

"And how have you been since Halloween?" Nessie asked, looking over at Seth curiously.

Seth's hand instantly wandered to his right side, where he had been shot by an Enterprise officer that fateful night, and would have died himself had it not been for Jacob.

"It's not something you forget quickly," he replied, his voice softer than usual.

"No. It's not," Nessie agreed, turning to stare out at the ocean. The reflection of the stars above speckled the restless water with little white dots in the waves.

"How have you been since...?" Seth trailed off, and Nessie knew he was staring at her now. She hesitated, letting the usual words come to her lips.

"It's been terrible."

She was surprised to hear the truth leave her mouth for the first time. Her head shot up in shock, and she noticed Seth staring at her with utter, genuine sadness.

"That bad?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes," she continued, allowing the truth to finally take over. "I haven't gone a single night without dreaming about him. Every time I fall asleep it's the same nightmare - the gunshot, the body, the blood... and every time it makes me feel worse."

"You're suffering post-traumatic stress. Survivor's guilt. It's natural," Seth assured her.

"Is it natural to feel _this _guilty?" Nessie demanded, the pain in her heart beginning to swell and rise as she stared imploringly at Seth. "Is it natural for me to wish that _I_ were dead, and not him? To think that he made a mistake? That he should be alive right now, because it wasn't worth it? He gave me my life. He sacrificed himself so that I could live. And I can keep lying to myself, and telling myself that he made that choice on his own, and that he wanted to save me. But that doesn't change the fact that I could never have done that for him as easily as he did it for me. That there is _always _one other person in my mind. He gave me his _life_, and I still die a little every time Jacob walks out the door without me. I owe Cody everything I have. I _owe _him Jacob. He gave his life for me... and I can't even give him my full heart in return. I don't deserve what he did. I didn't deserve it on Halloween, and I deserve it less now. I will never be good enough to deserve what Cody gave to me, because I can never love Cody the way that he loved me."

And Nessie burst into tears, collapsing onto the sand as the truth overwhelmed her. The giant black shroud that had been draped over her for months was suddenly torn from her body. The freedom, the pain... it was all too much, and she could barely even hold herself up under the emotional pressure.

A huge, warm set of arms was instantly around her, hugging her tightly. Nessie clung to the arms for support, her body heaving with every terrible sob that escaped her lips.

Seth hushed her gently, allowing her to cry onto his shoulder as he stroked her hair and whispered in her ear. Nessie closed her eyes, allowing his comfort to wash over her, as her sobs slowly turned to sniffs, her tears drying on her cheeks.

She did not let go of Seth as her pain began to subside, finally melting off of her heart and allowing it to beat again. To pump blood, and love and adrenaline. A wave of emotions that had been held back since Halloween came rushing out at once - and Nessie was relieved.

Finally she pulled away from Seth, wiping away the few stray tears that lingered on her cheeks. Seth reached out, stroking back wisps of her hair as he stared at her sadly.

"Sorry," Nessie uttered, her voice a mutilated, gruff mumble.

"Don't apologize. I'm glad you got all that out," Seth said.

"So am I," Nessie confessed. "I haven't said anything since it happened. Everything just kind of spilled out. Thanks for listening."

"I'm always here for you, Ness," Seth replied, staring at her intently as he spoke.

Nessie quickly averted her eyes, so Seth could not take any more meaning out of her behavior than was meant.

"Nessa!"

Nessie and Seth both quickly leapt up at the sound of Jacob's voice, as he came running down the beach towards them.

"Charlie said you came down to the - are you all right?"

Jacob had stopped directly before Nessie, staring at her carefully, examining her blood-shot eyes with a frown. Nessie offered a weak smile, nodding.

"Yeah. I'm fine... now," she said.

Jacob looked from Nessie to Seth curiously, as though he suspected there was something they were not letting him in on.

"What happened?" he asked, directing his full attention at Nessie. "Did Leah come back? Did she say something to you?"

"No, no. Nothing like that. I just... started talking about some things, and got carried away. It's no big deal," Nessie assured him.

"Are you sure?" Jacob asked cautiously.

"I'm positive," Nessie replied, and she meant it.

"Are you ready to go then?" Jacob asked, seeming to accept Nessie's answer, as he wrapped a protective arm around her waist.

"Yeah. Let's go," Nessie said.

"You guys can ride to the service with me," Seth offered.

"We're already getting a ride from Charlie," Jacob replied quickly, shooting Seth a somewhat angry glance. Seth backed down instantly. Nessie turned back to him, offering a sweet smile.

"Thank you, Seth," she said kindly. Seth's heart began pounding, and he grinned back.

"No problem," he said.

Jacob quickened his pace as he led Nessie back up the beach towards Sam and Emily's home, where Charlie was waiting outside with his cruiser.

Seth began to follow them, when a disgusted snort from behind him caused him to turn around. Leah stared back angrily.

"You're pathetic," she growled.

"And you're not?" Seth countered. "You couldn't even stand being in the same room as the two of them, and you were pretty blatant about it."

"It's not _them_, it's him!" Leah shouted defensively. "He's a traitor."

"No one else is angry with him, Leah. Sam agrees with his decision, and the other guys do too," Seth pointed out.

"The other guys think Jacob can do no wrong. They're idiots," Leah snarled.

"You love him, and it hurt you when he left. Why can't you just admit that?" Seth demanded.

"I don't have feelings for traitors," Leah spat.

"Jacob is not a traitor because he loves Nessa!" Seth shouted back.

"Stop bringing her into this! Just because _you're _in love with her doesn't mean she's all everyone else thinks about," Leah snapped.

"You're jealous of her," Seth said.

"_Jealous_?" Leah nearly shrieked. "Jealous of _what_? Jealous that ridiculous little boys like you are falling over their own feet trying to do anything to please her, just because she's beautiful?"

"She's kind, and smart, and incredible-" Seth quickly defended.

"You're madly in love with her, and you can _never _have her," Leah growled furiously. "You're nothing to her, Seth. Nothing but a pathetic imitation of the man she loves. She only needs you around so she can blubber about her human martyr. You're not even second best on her list. How does that _feel_? How can you _deal _with that?"

"She cares," Seth said meekly.

"Renesmee Cullen doesn't care about anyone but Jacob Black and herself," Leah spat. "You can follow her around for all eternity, and she will never even pay you a passing glance. You love her with all your heart, and you still mean _nothing _to her. How can you live like that?"

"Stop it!" Seth shouted angrily. Leah stared back, her glare replaced by a look of pity.

"I learned to let go. You'd be wise to do the same," she warned.

"I can't," Seth replied.

Leah merely stared at him in silence, before shaking her head and turning to walk back towards the house, leaving her brother standing alone in the sand.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Charlie, Nessie and Jacob met up with Sam, Paul, Jared and the pack at the Forks Town Hall, where the service was being held. They stood outside in the cold, windy night air, waiting for Seth and Leah to arrive.

They watched as hoards of young people walked through the doors. It was mostly students of St. Bridget's, as well as some teens and kids from the town. The entire youth of Forks was gathering to pay their respects to Cody James.

Charlie had gone in to meet with Coach Mike Newton, and the other adults who would be speaking that night in memory of Cody. Nessie, Jacob and the pack waited outside, huddled close by the doors so as not to draw attention.

Nessie watched as familiar faces from her three months at St. Bridget's Academy passed by. She recognized Amanda Phelps and Margot Hart of the cheerleading squad, and Chuck Craven, with the entire male lacrosse team. They were all dressed nicely, and all looked solemn - though not nearly as torn apart as the last time Nessie had seem them all, at the funeral.

Nessie's heart began pounding as she spotted Bree Collins, her former best girl friend, approaching. She carefully ducked behind Jacob, making sure to hide her face from Bree's sight. But Bree was not paying attention. She was in deep conversation with the bespectacled blond boy at her side.

A pained swell of hope grew in Nessie's heart as she watched Bree Collins and Griffin Parker walk into the ceremony together, talking and smiling. A year ago, they would never have even acknowledged each other in passing, and now they were friends. Nessie could not hold back a small smile as she watched them pass.

"Hey."

At that moment, Seth and Leah came running towards them, and the pack instantly moved towards the doors, filing in as discreetly as possible.

Nessie and Jacob followed Sam and the pack as they filed into the meeting hall, all squishing into the back against the wall.

Jacob made sure to shelter Nessie carefully from view as more and more of her former classmates filed in. None of them paid a passing glance to the pack of La Push boys huddled into the back of the room.

Nessie glanced carefully down the row of Quileute boys, her eyes landing on Seth, who stood at the very end of the line, staring straight ahead, in an almost fearful manner. Leah stood at his side, arms crossed, the same angry glare from earlier still plastered onto her face.

"If everyone's here, then I guess we can all take a seat and get started."

Coach Newton stood at the podium in front of the rows and rows of students and teens, all staring at him expectantly. He looked around at the huge group, a slightly nervous glance crossing his face as he began speaking.

"On behalf of the James family, I'd like to thank you all for coming out tonight to pay your respects to the memory of Cody Thomas James," he began. "As many of you know, I had the pleasure of acting as Cody's lacrosse coach at St. Bridget's Academy for three years. Cody was an exemplary model of school pride, athletic achievement and academic success. All the energy and promise he gave on the field, he also gave in the classroom. He surely would have had a very promising future ahead of him.

"Cody James was a healthy, very stable young man. He had a wonderful family life, and great friends. He was an incredible person, and what happened to him on October 31st 2008 was a tragedy that the town of Forks will never forget. Gunned down accidentally during a gang shooting, Cody James had his life unwillingly stripped from him."

A surge of sudden anger shot through Nessie's heart at the word 'unwilling'. She clenched her fists tightly as she continued to stare intently at Coach Newton, though his words were now little more than a blurry mess of sound to her.

Nessie stared around at all the faces in the room, knowing full well that none of them had truly known Cody James. They knew the facade that he had created, the mask that he had worn while attending St. Bridget's. But none of them knew the truth about Cody's life, what he really spent all his time doing. What he had been trained to do since he was eight years old.

How he had really died.

Cody's father was the only other person who knew the truth behind his son's death, and Nessie noticed that neither of the James' were in attendance at the service.

None of the hundreds of students, teachers and supposed 'friends' of Cody knew anything about the heroic young man who had sacrificed his life for the girl he loved. The skilled young solider who had taken a bullet fired by one of his own to save a friend.

"Are you okay?"

Nessie had subconsciously begun pounding her fists into Jacob's leg in frustration. He was now staring down at her curiously.

"Sorry," she whispered, instantly relaxing her hands.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Jacob asked carefully.

"I'm fine," Nessie replied. Jacob carefully placed his hand on her back, comforting her silently.

"... Cody James was a model citizen. The tragedy that claimed his life on Halloween robbed Forks of an exquisite young man. And your attendance here tonight helps us to bring his death to justice. Thank you."

The room was filled with applause as Coach Newton stepped down, beginning to dab at his eyes as he did so. Nessie clapped reluctantly, forcing herself to accept the fact that it was not Coach Newton's fault that he believed Cody had been murdered accidentally by a gang shooting. It was the story that had to be believed.

Coach Newton's speech was followed by many more, delivered by Cody's teachers, community leaders, and even some fellow students. Chuck Craven got up to give a speech in honor of the lacrosse team, and Nessie found her heart aching more for Chuck than for any of the other professional speakers who had delivered eulogies that evening.

As each speaker got up to prattle on about Cody's accomplishments and his unfortunate death, Nessie found herself growing more and more disturbed. She tried to tell herself that these people could not know the truth. That they had to believe the gang story. Yet a part of her wanted everyone to know that Cody had sacrificed his life willingly. That he had acted out of bravery to protect others. What he had done was worthy of high honors, and instead he was receiving pity and tears from people who barely knew him.

Just when Nessie was certain she could not handle any more, it was Chief Charlie Swan's turn to speak. The entire hall fell silent as Charlie stepped up to the podium, staring around at the crowd uncomfortably for a moment.

"Good evening," he greeted, his gruff, deep voice murmuring into the microphone and vibrating off the walls. "We all came out here tonight to pay our respects to the memory of Cody James. I didn't know Cody personally, but I do know some kids who were very close with him, and from what I hear, he was a magnificent boy."

Charlie took in a deep breath, looking around at the crowd again, as though judging whether or not to continue.

"From what I've heard tonight, Cody James was a great student, a star athlete, and a wonderful friend. But there's a bit more to this story that no one else has really seen.

"No one was with Cody on Halloween, and no one saw exactly what happened. But Cody was shot as a result of gang violence here in Forks. Gang members shooting at each other, trying to take each other's lives. Cody happened to be in the crossfire that night, and that means that he took a bullet meant for someone else. He saved a life."

Nessie could feel tears spring to her eyes, against all her might. Jacob now had his arm wrapped around her shoulders, and he pulled her in closer.

"I want you all to keep that thought in your minds as you say goodbye to your friend this last time," Charlie continued. "Remember that Cody James was not just a good student, a good athlete, or even a good friend - he was also a hero. Thank you."

As Charlie stepped down, Chuck Craven suddenly leapt to his feet, clapping loudly. He was followed by the entire lacrosse team. Amanda Phelps and the cheerleaders were not far behind. Bree, Griffin and some other assorted students followed soon after.

Pretty soon, the entire hall was standing and applauding the life of the young man whose photo hung huge and proud at the front of the room. Tears ran and hands clapped furiously as everyone gazed up at the picture of Cody, smiling back at them all warmly.

"I'm ready now," Nessie whispered to Jacob, who grabbed her hand, pulling her quickly from the crowded hall, out the door, and into the cold night air.

They both stopped just outside the doors, allowing the air to swirl around them. Nessie closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath as she leaned up against the brick building.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah," Nessie replied softly, opening her eyes and looking up at him. "For the first time in two months... I think I'm okay."

"Charlie's speech..." Jacob trailed off, a look of amazement on his face. Nessie nodded.

"It made it all valid somehow," she said. "What Charlie said... he took the lie, and he made it the truth. Now everyone knows, without knowing anything."

"It was exactly what Cody deserved," Jacob stated, and Nessie nodded in agreement.

They remained silent for a long moment, standing in the cold December air, taking in everything around them.

"So, what now?" Jacob asked.

"Let's go to the clearing," Nessie said suddenly.

"Are you sure?" Jacob asked, eyeing her cautiously. Nessie nodded.

"I'm sure," she said. "We're ready to go back."

Jacob nodded, and without a word he quickly dashed around to the back of the building. Not a minute later, the giant russet wolf came walked back, crouching down so Nessie could climb onto his back. She smiled as she climbed onto his back, grabbing his fur tightly.

"Take me to the stars."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

_Jacob opened his eyes, a smile already on his face before he even looked up. Nessie was there, dressed head to toe in her beautiful white gown, a flowery veil hanging from her golden-brown curls. She beamed at him as he sat up, stroking her face gently._

_"I love you, Nessa," he whispered._

_Nessie smiled back, though her smile was sad as she stared at Jacob. He frowned._

_"What's wrong?" he asked._

_"I'm sorry, Jacob," Nessie uttered, her smile slowly disappearing as she stood. She began backing away slowly._

_"Where are you going?" Jacob asked, leaping to his feet and running after her._

_Just as he reached out to grab her hand, a dark black cape wrapped itself around Nessie._

_"Jacob!" she screamed, as the arms behind the cape pulled her into the darkness._

_"Nessie!" Jacob shouted frantically, running towards her, reaching out his hand..._

_But it was too late. She was gone. Jacob stopped, staring up at the pale white, grinning faces of the Volturi..._

Jacob woke with a start, sitting up instantly, his heart pounding as sweat dripped from his forehead. He was relieved to find himself in his own bed, Nessie laying peacefully by his side. They were not in the clearing.

They had not made the same mistake twice.

The previous night's events were all beginning to creep back into Jacob's mind. They had eaten dinner with the pack, he had found Nessie crying to Seth out on the beach, then the image of Cody James's large, smiling face was haunting him yet again. Just as it had the day of funeral, and just as it had every day since.

He knew that he and Nessie had gone to the clearing after the memorial. Their conversation slowly began replaying itself before him...

_Nessie had stood in the center of the clearing, staring up at the stars as if waiting for some kind of sign. Jacob had watched her curiously for a few moments, waiting for her to come back. Waiting for her to be done with Cody._

_Just being back in the clearing caused all the memories of their last night in Forks to come surging back to Jacob. Nessie crying over Cody's jacket... his jealousy, her remorse... the diamond ring, the hurried words, the horror as they awoke the next morning..._

_"Hey, Ness?" Despite himself, Jacob knew that he had to pull Nessie from her conference with her dead friend. He needed her._

_"What?" Nessie asked dreamily, tearing her eyes away from the stars, and turning to Jacob._

_"Can we talk?" Jacob began uncomfortably. Nessie frowned._

_"What's wrong?" she asked, slowly approaching Jacob._

_"I think it's time we talked about… the last time we were here," Jacob said, eyeing Nessie cautiously as he spoke._

_Nessie had come to an abrupt halt, as all of the memories clearly rushed back to her as well. She quickly turned away from Jacob, folding her arms across her chest._

_"You're ready to talk about it?"" she asked, and Jacob could hear the discomfort in her tone._

_"I think we should. Pretending like it never happened isn't going to make things any better," Jacob insisted, slowly approaching Nessie from behind._

_"We screwed up. Badly. We both know that what we did was wrong, why dwell on it?" Nessie demanded, somewhat petulantly._

_"Because it's more than that, Ness. Yeah, we were upset. You had just lost Cody, I was jealous-"_

_"Jealous?" Nessie snapped suddenly, whirling around to stare at Jacob. "Jealous of what?"_

_"Jealous that Cody James gave you something that I can't. That he'll have a part of your heart forever, and I'll never be able to touch that. That you were in love with him, and always will be," Jacob rattled off frantically, his frustration beginning to grow._

_"How could you say that?" Nessie demanded, staring up at Jacob in pained shock._

_"I hate myself every day for being so jealous. I don't want to be angry with him, Ness. He saved your life. He gave me the greatest gift in the world. But he also took your heart, and that is not something I was prepared for," Jacob insisted._

_Nessie stared back at Jacob for a moment, her pain twisting from anger, to frustration... to misery. In an instant, tears were flowing from her eyes._

_"Jacob, I'm sorry," she uttered, staring up at him. "I'm sorry that you've had to see me like this every day because I couldn't move on. That night... I don't know. I thought being with you would help. That it would make me forget about Cody, it would immerse me in you. But it only made things worse. Now I just feel guilty all the time. Cody loved me, and two days after his death I ran out into the woods and made love to you. That wasn't fair - not to you, not to Cody, not to me. It was a horrible decision, and I can't even look at that ring without all of the guilt overwhelming me. I love you, Jacob, more than anything in the world. And you can never give me what Cody gave because if you sacrificed your life for me, I would die. But that's what's driving me crazy. Cody made the ultimate sacrifice for me... and I could never have done that for him. Because giving my life would mean destroying yours, and you are always the number one thing on my mind. Do you understand, Jake? Do you understand what's it like every time I look at you, and know that I love you more than the boy who gave his life for me? I love you, and that's hurting me. I can't look at your ring, I can't think about that night, because every time I do I feel like I don't deserve to be alive."_

_Nessie was nearly hysterical as she collapsed to her knees, terrible heaving breaths and choking sobs echoing through the clearing. __Jacob was beside her in an instant, grabbing her shoulders and staring into her eyes._

_"Nessa, love does not even begin to describe what I feel for you. And Cody knew that. He knew about imprinting, he knew that you had no choice but me. And as difficult as it is to know that if you were free of this bond, you would have chosen Cody-"_

_"No!" Nessie cried, staring up at Jacob. "That's just it, Jake. The choice has replayed itself in my mind over and over. And the first few times, I expected it to be Cody. But every single time... I choose you. No matter what the circumstances, no matter what Cody could have offered me - I choose you. Because I loved Cody, but I need you. And I always will."_

_Jacob pulled Nessie into his arms, squeezing her tightly, as though she might disappear at any moment._

_"Ness, I'm sorry. About Cody, about moving, about sleeping with you that night..." he whispered._

_"We were both upset. Our first time should have been amazing, and instead we were driven by fear and pain," Nessie insisted._

_"All of a sudden life was too short. We were never going to get the chance to get married, to have a life together... I needed to have you back, because we weren't going to have that much time," Jacob recalled morosely._

_"I let my sadness over Cody drive me into your arms. I was miserable, you were jealous... we were scared," Nessie agreed softly._

_Jacob suddenly pulled away from Nessie, staring into her eyes firmly._

_"I meant what I said when I gave you that ring," he said. "I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you, Nessa, whether we're married or not. But if you're willing to accept my proposal, then I'll marry you. And I'll support you exactly as a husband should."_

_Nessie stared back at Jacob in awe for a moment, as if something were just occurring to her for the first time._

_"I... you really want to be engaged?" she asked, slightly stunned. Jacob nodded, taking her hand in his own._

_"I do," he said. "But I'd be happy just being with you forever - ring or no ring."_

_"I want it too, Jake," Nessie said. "I want to marry you. And I want us to be a family."_

And that is where the night had come to a close. For the first time in two months,

Jacob and Nessie had kissed without any regret, or jealousy. They were finally happy together as they walked from the clearing, leaving all fears and doubts about their last night in Forks behind them.

Jacob looked down at the peacefully sleeping Nessie. He gently reached out, stroking his warm hand across her cheek. She did not leap up fright this time - she was dreaming serenely.

* * *

Jacob walked out into the kitchen, to find Billy already sitting there, gulping down a glass of orange juice.

"Ah, Jake. You made it home last night," he remarked, with a hint of relief. "Charlie said you and Nessie left the service before everyone else, then disappeared."

"Yeah, we went into the woods for a bit. Nessie wanted to see the stars," Jacob replied.

"How was the memorial?" Billy asked curiously.

"It was beautiful."

Both Billy and Jacob turned to see Nessie standing in the kitchen doorway, a small grin on her delicate features. Jacob was instantly at her side, though Nessie did not need his support. She looked colorful, comfortable... and happy.

"I'm glad. That boy deserves all the praise there is for what he did," Billy said, nodding in approval as Nessie stepped into the kitchen.

"Charlie gave a really great speech," Jacob added, beaming at Nessie as she sat down across from Billy with the utmost comfort. Billy nodded again.

"He seemed pleased. But he was worried about you, Renesmee. You should call him, and let him know you're all right," he said.

"I will. I want to visit him before Jacob and I leave," Nessie assured him.

"When are you leaving?" Billy asked.

"Probably by tonight," Jacob replied. Billy frowned.

"So soon? You only just arrived," he said.

"Dr. Cullen keeps us on a tight leash. He didn't want us to come here in the first place," Jacob continued, growing a bit uneasy with the continued lie.

"It's best you don't upset him. That man has done a lot for you, Jacob," Billy said.

"Trust me, I know," Jacob assured him.

"Well, you should spend some more time with your brothers before you leave. They've missed you. Especially Seth," Billy said, as he wheeled himself off into the living room.

"I will, dad," Jacob called after him.

Nessie and Jacob made sure to gather all their belongings, tossing them into Jacob's truck before heading out to see the pack. Jacob bade goodbye to his father and sister, and the two set off to Sam and Emily's house, where the boys had stayed the night.

They arrived to find Sam and Seth already outside. They were both in the front lawn, Sam stretching his huge muscular arms, as Seth sat in the grass, talking. They appeared to be deep in conversation, though it stopped abruptly as Nessie and Jacob approached.

"Hey guys," Jacob greeted.

"Hey Nessie!" Seth greeted enthusiastically, a pure glow spreading across his young features.

"Where did you two take off to after the service last night?" Sam asked, eyeing Jacob suspiciously.

"We went to the woods," Jacob replied. Sam rolled his eyes.

"I don't even want to get into the rest..." he muttered. Jacob just laughed, making a conscious decision not to get into any more detail than was necessary.

Seth had leapt to his feet, approaching Nessie and pulling her somewhat off to the side, as Jacob and Sam continued their banter.

"Hey... how've you been?" he asked softly.

"I've been all right. Thanks for asking," Nessie replied.

"If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you," Seth assured her.

"Don't worry, I won't trouble you with my problems anymore," Nessie insisted, hoping Seth would drop the subject.

"I don't mind. Really. I want to help you, Nessa, any way I can," Seth said eagerly.

"Seth..." Nessie sighed. "Look, what happened yesterday... I lost it. Everything had been building up inside me for so long, and it all just spilled out at once. I don't want you to think-"

"Hey, look who it is!"

Nessie never got to finish, as at that moment, Quil and Embry came bursting through the front door.

"Where were _you _two last night?" Embry asked curiously, eyeing Nessie and Jacob with raised eyebrows.

"Jacob and Renesmee stayed in the woods all night," Sam replied with a grin.

"That's it. I want details. Now," Embry said, grabbing Jacob's arms and beginning to drag him towards the house.

"Shut up, man," Jacob muttered, playing along with the joke easily.

"So what are you two up to today?" Quil asked, turning to Nessie.

"We're saying goodbye and heading back to Brazil," Jacob replied.

"Already? Are you kidding me?" Embry cried, coming to a screeching halt before the door.

"You're leaving?" Seth said, turning to Nessie, a hurt expression on his face.

"Edward and Bella mustn't be too happy to have Renesmee so far away from home," Sam remarked.

"Yeah, we just figured it would be best to get back as soon as possible. We're going to visit Charlie and Sue, and then we're taking off," Jacob explained.

"Are you coming back again?" Seth asked, still staring only at Nessie.

"We'll try," Nessie offered pathetically.

"You'd better. Claire misses you too much!" Quil insisted, as he ran over to wrap Nessie into a tight hug.

"Claire's not the only one," Embry added, as he shoved Quil out of the way, also wrapping Nessie into a hug. A very tight, very long hug.

"That's enough, stud," Jacob grumbled, pulling Embry away quickly. He just laughed.

"Hey Ness, if you ever get bored with Jake - you know where to find me," he teased. Nessie grinned.

"Thanks, Embry. I'll keep that in mind," she laughed.

"I hope to see you both back again soon," Sam said, patting Jacob on the shoulder as he smiled at the pair. "We've all missed the Cullens here in La Push."

"We've missed you too, Sam," Nessie assured him.

"Good luck in South America. Stay out of trouble, you two!" Quil warned teasingly. Nessie and Jacob could only force nervous laughter at the 'joke'.

Seth had fallen abnormally quiet, and remained so as Sam, Quil and Embry all bumbled back into the house.

"Hey Seth, do you know where Leah is?" Jacob asked.

"She's at home with Charlie and mom," Seth replied.

"I figure I should at least _try_ to make amends with her before we leave," Jacob sighed. "But first I need to say goodbye to the rest of the guys. I'll be right back, Nessa."

Jacob kissed Nessie's head quickly, before dashing off into Sam and Emily's house. Now Seth and Nessie stood alone in the front lawn.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye again," Nessie remarked awkwardly.

"You never said goodbye the first time," Seth pointed out.

"Oh... right," Nessie muttered. "Well then, I guess this is just goodbye."

"Do you have to go?" Seth asked.

"I'll miss La Push like you wouldn't believe. But we have to go back," Nessie replied.

"Will you stay in contact this time?" Seth asked. "I don't think I could go very long without hearing from you."

"Seth..." Nessie uttered, staring at Seth sadly. She had allowed it to happen again. She had allowed Seth to get attached, just as she had done with Cody and Griffin. And now she would pay the consequences yet again.

"Please, don't say anything," Seth said quickly, before Nessie could continue. "I know you don't feel the same way, and I know you never will. But you're all I have, Nessie. My heart beats because of you."

"It will just make it harder in the end," Nessie insisted.

"Just being near you is good enough for me," Seth assured her. "Will you write to me? Just one letter?"

Nessie hesitated. She knew writing to Seth would be giving him hope, leading him on. And she could not lead him on any more. But she could not reject him either.

"Of course," she said weakly.

At that moment Jacob came flying back out the door, leaping over to Nessie contentedly.

"Are we ready to head to Charlie's?" he asked.

"I want to say goodbye to Emily. I'll be quick, I promise - only a minute," Nessie said, rushing into the house.

"Take your time," Jacob called after her.

Now Jacob and Seth stood alone in the middle of the lawn, the awkward silence between the two of them almost too much to bear.

"Jake-"

"I see the way you look at her," Jacob said suddenly, staring at Seth intently as he spoke. "It's the same way I look at her. You love her."

"I can't help it," Seth replied meekly.

"Neither could Cody," Jacob replied. An almost dark look crossed his face, and Seth felt a shiver run up his spine.

"Jacob, you know I-"

"I'm not angry with you, Seth," Jacob interrupted again. "I don't blame you. But I think you deserve to know... Nessie and I are going to get married."

Seth stared at Jacob, shock stabbing him through the heart like a giant dagger. The wind was nearly knocked out of him.

"What?" he uttered.

"I don't know when. Whenever the time is right," Jacob replied. "But I want you to be my best man, Seth. You're like a brother to me, and you've been there throughout her whole life."

"I... I..." Seth uttered pathetically.

"Nessie and I agreed that we wouldn't tell anyone. It's not really a big deal, it's something we all knew was going to happen," Jacob continued casually. "I just thought you should know, so you wouldn't get hurt when the time came."

"Right," Seth muttered. "Wouldn't get hurt..."

"We both care about you, Seth. I'm really sorry it has to be this way," Jacob said, though his words sounded anything but sympathetic, as he gazed through the kitchen window as his beautiful bride-to-be.

Seth stared at Nessie as well, his heart pounding with heartache as he watched her beautiful smile, her golden curls, her chocolate brown eyes. He loved every bit of her.

"She's beautiful," he uttered softly. Jacob turned, frowning now at Seth. But before any more could be said, Nessie came dashing from the house.

"Hey, you ready?" Jacob asked quickly, tearing his eyes from Seth.

"Yeah, let's go," Nessie said.

Jacob took Nessie's hand, stopping to pat Seth on the shoulder on their way out of the yard.

"You're a good kid, Seth. We'll miss you, man," he said.

"Yeah... I'll miss you too," Seth said, waving sadly as Jacob and Nessie headed towards the truck. "Bye Nessa," he called pitifully, as Nessie hopped into the passenger's seat.

"Bye Seth! Take care," Nessie called back. And she and Jacob hopped into the Rabbit, heading off to Charlie and Sue's to say their final goodbyes before leaving Washington.

Seth watched the truck until it had completely disappeared into the distance, taking away the love of his life - and her future husband.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Carlisle knocked on the door to Benjamin's home, a beautiful building that sat right in the center of Cairo, only a mile from the busiest marketplace in the country. It did not take long for Benjamin to arrive at the door. He grinned when he spotted his visitors.

"Ah! The beautiful Cullen clan," he cried. "And Zafrina! What a pleasant surprise."

"Thank you for allowing us to stay at your home, Benjamin. It's greatly appreciated," Carlisle said.

"It is my pleasure. Please - come in," Benjamin invited, stepping aside to allow the Cullens to file into his home. "There is quite enough space to accommodate you all comfortably for the next three days."

"Excellent," Carlisle said.

"There are four rooms down that hallway," Benjamin explained, motioning as he spoke. "The first on the right is for the women, the first on the left is for the men. The second on the right is for you and your wife, Carlisle. And the second on the left is for Zafrina and Nahuel. Please - feel free to begin arranging your belongings."

The Cullen family instantly dispersed, heading into their respective rooms to begin unpacking their bags, Zafrina and Nahuel following closely.

"Thank you again for your hospitality, Benjamin," Carlisle said.

"You shall always find a safe haven here with me, dear friend," Benjamin assured him. "But I must ask, what business is it that brings you here? Certainly you know that you have the full support of my coven already. So what is it that causes you to come all the way to Egypt?"

"The prophecy," Carlisle confessed. "I need to get a good look at it myself before making any rash decisions concerning Renesmee and Jacob."

"Ah. A wise choice," Benjamin remarked. "If you need any assistance in your hunt, please do not hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, Benjamin. For everything," Carlisle said.

"I mean it when I say that it is my pleasure, Carlisle. Good luck in your search," Benjamin said, patting Carlisle's shoulder before heading off to assist the rest of the Cullens.

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

Carlisle turned to see Edward, staring at him imploringly. He sighed, approaching his son slowly.

"I can't make any guarantees that we'll be able to see the prophecy. But we should at least be able to find some substantial evidence," he replied.

"Evidence of what? That my grandchild is meant to destroy all of mankind, so that the Volturi can rule the world?" Edward asked.

"I don't know," Carlisle replied sadly.

Edward sighed, slumping down onto a nearby couch, and resting his head in his hands. Carlisle sat beside him, placing a hand on his knee.

"I know this is difficult for you, Edward," he said.

"We protected her from the Volturi when she was a baby. She was supposed to be safe," Edward growled.

"There is never safety for our kind," Carlisle stated.

"There is never safety for our family," Edward growled bitterly.

"Because we chose to live differently than everyone else," Carlisle said. "We all made our choices, Edward. I did not force anyone to live this way. Because we are immune to the scent of human blood, you and Bella formed a relationship that was seemingly impossible, and a child that was never supposed to exist. There were bound to be consequences."

Edward remained silent, staring straight ahead, a stern look plastered onto his agonized face.

"I just want my daughter to be safe," he said.

"She is as safe as we can make her," Carlisle replied. "Tomorrow morning we will head out to the temple to search for this prophecy. We may not like what we find - but we are prepared for the worst."

Edward nodded silently, continuing to stare straight ahead. Carlisle eyed him sadly, before patting his knee and standing up.

"Try to relax, Edward. Renesmee is all right."

* * *

The Cullen family was out the door before sunrise the next morning, Zafrina, Nahuel and Benjamin in tow.

"Where are we heading, Carlisle?" Emmett called, as Rosalie, Jasper and Alice tossed their belongings into his truck.

"The Temple of Isis," Carlisle called back, as he, Esme, Edward and Bella hopped into a separate car. "We're following Zafrina's jeep. Benjamin is traveling with her to show us the way."

"All right," Emmett called enthusiastically, as he leapt into the driver's seat, rearing the engine of his huge truck.

The three vehicles headed out, riding through the nearly empty Egyptian streets towards the valley of temples and pyramids.

"Maybe we should move out here next," Emmett joked, as they drove through miles and miles of empty sand.

"No, France is the perfect place for us. We can live in the Pyrenees, and take night trips to Paris and Marseilles," Alice insisted.

"Paris is too commercial," Rosalie countered. "We'd be better off in Ireland. Somewhere remote like Kerry."

"What about Russia? Weren't we looking at that too?" Emmett asked.

"I thought Brazil was working out nicely," Jasper remarked.

"But if this prophecy business is as serious as the Volturi and Enterprise seem to think, then we can't hang out in one place for too long," Alice said.

"And forget sending anyone to school. What a ridiculous idea that was..." Rosalie muttered.

"Edward and Bella wanted Nessie to live a normal life for a little while," Alice reasoned.

"Renesmee can never live a normal life," Rosalie growled. "I had managed to fool myself for a while too. But when it comes down to it, Nessie is only half human - that's almost worst than not being a human at all. She's close enough that all her little differences stand out even more. We saw what happened last year. A normal life is out of the question."

"Have some sympathy, Rose. If you were Nessie, you'd want a normal life too," Emmett insisted.

"There hasn't been a single day of this existence that I haven't wanted a normal life," Rosalie snarled bitterly. "But I realize my boundaries, and so do Carlisle and Esme. Edward and Bella are ridiculous about parenting Renesmee, and she is going to get into serious trouble."

"How could you say that?" Alice asked, frowning at her sister.

"I have a bad feeling," Rosalie replied, her tone instantly softer.

"Of course you do. This prophecy stuff is freaky," Emmett said.

"I have a bad feeling about Renesmee. She hasn't been happy in Brazil. We took her away from Forks too soon after that boy died. And that's going to have its consequences," Rosalie said solemnly.

"Nessie is a smart girl, Rose. She wouldn't do anything reckless," Alice insisted.

"Not intentionally," Rosalie replied. "But sometimes people rush into things before they're certain. Sometimes a teenage girl just wants a family."

The entire car had fallen silent, as Rosalie stared sadly out the window, watching the sand dunes roll by. Emmett carefully reached over and took her hand, and she squeezed it tightly.

After about an hour of driving, they finally arrived in the valley of temples. Zafrina's jeep pulled up outside a large, ornately decorated temple, at the top of which was a crest and a sentence printed in hieroglyphics.

"_Temple of Isis: Home of the prophets_," Alice read, as the group all stepped from their cars, heading towards the entrance to the temple.

"Sounds like our place," Emmett remarked.

"The specific prophecy we're searching for will be difficult to find, if it's even here at all," Carlisle explained. "It will be best if we split up into pairs."

"Come on, Rose," Emmett said, taking Rosalie's hand again as the two headed into the temple.

"We're right behind you, Emmett!" Alice chirped, as she skipped into the temple, Jasper following quickly.

"I shall travel with Zafrina and Nahuel, since they are not as familiar with the area as your family, Carlisle," Benjamin offered.

"Thank you, Benjamin," Carlisle said, nodding as Benjamin led Zafrina and Nahuel into the temple as well.

"Esme and I will take the upper levels, if you and Bella would like to take below," Carlisle offered to Edward, who nodded curtly.

"Contact us if you find anything. We'll stay in touch," Esme said, as she and Carlisle marched into the temple after their family.

"Come on, Bella," Edward said, taking her hand as they stepped into the temple last.

Inside was a giant statue of the goddess Isis, standing proud and tall, her arms outstretched.

"Isis... the goddess of life and femininity. How befitting," Edward muttered, as he and Bella walked by the statue.

"Renesmee is safe in Brazil," Bella said gently, as she and Edward continued to walk through the many ornamented halls of Isis's Temple.

"Renesmee is never safe," Edward replied.

"Don't say that," Bella hissed.

"It's the truth," Edward said. "No matter what we do, we cannot protect her from all the dangers out there. If it's not the Volturi, then it's an underground human militia. And even if we eliminate all of our enemies, there's still the enemy she's bound to produce on her own."

"Edward!" Bella nearly cried, wrenching her hand from Edward's and staring at him in disbelief. "Renesmee and Jacob are _not _going to have a child."

"No one knows that," Edward replied. "It was prophesied that their child would come to be. Aro claims he knows it to be true."

"Aro is full of it!" Bella shouted. "Our daughter would never do anything to compromise her safety like that."

"Don't you see, Bella? She doesn't _need _to. It's out of her control what happens to her. And I _hate _that," Edward growled furiously, kicking the wall in anger.

"Edward, please-" Bella began.

But she and Edward both stopped, as the brick Edward had just kicked fell flat out of the wall. Edward immediately knelt down, examining the brick.

"It wasn't cemented in," he remarked, quickly eyeing the hole left behind in the wall. Bella knelt down as well, shining her flashlight into the tiny space. Both she and Edward gasped at what they saw.

"It's a hidden room," Bella whispered.

"Come on - pull them out," Edward urged, beginning to tear more bricks from the wall, tossing them to the ground. Bella followed, tearing chunks of brick out onto the floor.

Eventually there was a crawl-space just large enough for them to squeeze through. Edward crawled in first, Bella following close behind.

It was a small room, and it was not lit. Bella shone her flashlight around the small space, illuminating the four walls surrounding them.

Each wall was covered in hieroglyphics and carved drawings. Edward walked carefully towards the farthest end of the room, Bella close behind, as she shone the light onto the hundreds of words carved into the brick walls.

"It's a prophecy..." Edward muttered, as he ran his fingers gently across the letters.

"Edward, look."

Edward turned, eyeing the space that Bella was now illuminating. She reached up her hand, pointing to a distinct drawing of a wolf and a young girl. They were side by side, one of the girl's hands resting on the wolf's back.

The other rested on her rounded stomach.

"This is it," Edward whispered.

"Call Carlisle," Bella urged.

Edward pulled out his cell phone, as Bella continued shining the flashlight around the rest of the room.

The pictures of the wolf and the girl continued. At the bottom of each drawing was a small pile of tick marks, almost like a border to each new part of the story.

As the drawings continued, the girl's rounded belly eventually disappeared, and instead she held a child. The child grew, and more and more little markings appeared at the bottom of every piece of the story.

Bella moved closer to the wall, shining the flashlight onto the small tick marks, eyeing them curiously.

And she gasped in horror.

"Carlisle, come quickly. Bella and I have found the prophecy," Edward muttered into his phone.

"Edward."

Edward hung up, turning to Bella, who was staring at the wall, her hand over her mouth. He rested his hand on her shoulder, eyeing her curiously.

"What is it?" he asked.

Bella outstretched her finger slowly, pointing to the bottom of the last drawing, in which the child stood only a few feet fight, a wide grin across its face.

At the bottom of the drawing, over 1,000 tiny bodies were carved in red.

Carved in blood.

* * *

The Cullens, along with Zafrina, Nahuel and Benjamin, arrived shortly after Edward's call, all crawling into the small, dark room, illuminating it with their flashlights.

"This is incredible," Carlisle muttered, as he ran his hand across the wall in fascination.

"This is what the Volturi found, and Enterprise before them," Edward said, as he glared around the room. "And this is why they came after Renesmee."

He pointed at the thousands of tiny red bodies, all carved into the wall below the prophecy.

"Oh my God," Esme uttered, touching the tiny drawings with her fingers.

"Those are human bodies," Jasper remarked.

"Who knows what that means? Maybe the child is meant to save those humans," Rosalie stated.

"They why isn't it triumphant?" Zafrina asked, staring around at the rest of the drawings.

"Maybe it is."

The others all turned to Alice, who was kneeling at the bottom of the wall closest to the door. She pressed her palm up against a small, bare piece of wall.

"There's nothing there, Alice," Bella said, frowning.

"Or maybe there is," Alice said, stroking the wall gently. "Maybe this is the end of the story."

"Then why isn't there anything drawn there?" Emmett asked.

"Because there's nothing more to draw. The human bodies have stopped," Alice said, staring up at her family now.

"So have the drawings of the child, and Renesmee and Jacob," Edward pointed out.

"Look at this drawing," Alice said, crawling over to the last drawing of the child smiling. "The child is happy."

"Because it has completed the task it was meant to do. Look at all the dead humans below," Benjamin said, kneeling down and pointing.

"What if all the dead humans aren't the task it was supposed to complete? What if the thousands of bodies are supposed to represent how _few _deaths will occur, instead of how many? There are over a thousand people in New York City alone - that is nowhere near annihilation," Alice insisted.

"Alice, you're reading too much into this. The ancient Egyptians didn't think of worlds other than their own. They were drawing what they thought mankind was at their time," Carlisle said.

"This is the only corner of the wall without anything on it. I think that means something," Alice said, continuing to stare at the blank wall intently.

"It means that all the humans are gone... and so are Renesmee and Jacob," Bella uttered.

The entire room fell silent, staring at the blank piece of wall. The only piece missing the red bodies - and the family.

"No," Alice said firmly. "No... that can't be it."

"As far as we know, that wall is blank because there was no more to the prophecy. It doesn't mean anything," Carlisle declared.

"So what? According to these pictures, Nessie and Jacob's kid is going to destroy mankind, and then live happily ever after. How does that help us?" Emmett demanded.

"We came here to see the prophecy for ourselves... and we have," Carlisle said softly.

"No!" Bella screamed suddenly, stepping forward. "Carlisle, we can't just leave."

"There is nothing we can do here, Bella," Carlisle said sadly.

"We can prevent this child from being born," Rosalie said.

"We will do what we can," Carlisle agreed solemnly.

"There is nothing, then?" Nahuel asked, staring around at the Cullens with wide eyes. "This prophecy dictates Renesmee's future, and there is nothing that anyone can do to help her?"

"The prophecy shows no one else but Renesmee, Jacob and the child. They are alone," Edward said, his voice a bitter, angry growl.

"No! No, no!" Bella cried. "We _won't _let it happen! We _won't_! We _won't_!"

Edward carefully wrapped his arms around her, and she collapsed into his grasp, pounding her fist on his shoulder desperately.

"We need to get back home," Carlisle stated, quickly heading for the exit of the small room.

The Cullens all followed them, Zafrina, Nahuel and Benjamin in tow. Edward helped Bella out of the crawl-space last. He turned back to see Alice, still sitting in the small space, staring intently at the blank piece of wall.

"I know it means something," she whispered.

"Alice, please," Edward uttered miserably.

Alice ran her hand across the space one last time, before carefully crawling out of the small space. Edward glanced around the room once, the haunting drawings of his daughter staring back at him... before crawling after Alice, back into the light.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Monday morning the Cullens arrived back in Brazil. By 9:00 AM, Zafrina's jeep was pulling up in front of her house, Edward's Volvo close behind.

Nessie came dashing out onto the porch, dressed in a beautiful peach sun dress, her golden curls shining in the Brazilian sun. She smiled at her family as they approached.

"Welcome back!" she called.

The Cullens all stared back at her for a moment, the images of the hieroglyphs and drawings instantly swarming their thoughts. Carlisle forced a smile.

"Hello, Renesmee. You seem happy this morning," he greeted, as he pulled his luggage from the trunk of Zafrina's jeep, beginning to head up the path towards the front porch.

"I'm glad you're home," Nessie replied.

"We're glad to be home," Carlisle assured her, patting her shoulder gently and offering a weak smile, before heading into the house.

"Where's Jake?" Emmett asked, as he and Rosalie hauled their luggage through the door as well.

"He went down to the beach. I didn't want to go. I don't really like being around all the people," Nessie explained.

"I don't blame you," Jasper remarked, as he and Alice walked into the house as well.

"I trust you and Jacob had no troubles while we were away?" Zafrina asked, as she and Nahuel marched up the stairs. Nessie shook her head.

"Not one. Everything was perfect," she said.

Nessie smiled at Nahuel as he passed, though Nahuel could only stare back at her, his dark eyes wide with sadness and fear. Nessie frowned, about to question him, when suddenly her mother's arms were around her.

"We missed you," Bella said.

"I missed you too, mom," Nessie replied, hugging her mother in return. "How was the trip?"

Edward and Bella both stared at their daughter, the same solemn, agonized expression on their faces.

"No more success than we were expecting," Edward replied.

"What does that mean?" Nessie asked, frowning.

"Nessa... there is a lot we need to discuss with you," Bella said. Nessie's eyes widened.

"Why?" she asked, her heart beginning to pound.

"We weren't entirely honest with you about our reasons for traveling to Egypt," Edward confessed.

"What do you mean? You didn't go to recruit more covens?" Nessie asked, staring at her parents in confusion.

"There's too much to get into right now..." Bella began.

"Why did you go?" Nessie demanded, worry growing in her heart.

"We'll tell you everything once you're ready," Bella insisted.

"Ready for what? What's happening?" Nessie asked frantically.

At that moment, Jacob came dashing up the hill towards Zafrina's home, a towel flung over his shoulder. His beautiful dark-skinned body was exposed, as he wore only a pair of swim shorts. The sun shone off of his bare chest, dripping with water.

He grinned widely, his huge, amazingly enchanting grin, as he approached Nessie, spotting Bella and Edward.

"Hey! You're back!" he cried enthusiastically.

As he approached the family, his grin quickly faded, a look of concern crossing his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, spotting the Cullens' worried expressions.

Nessie and Jacob were now staring at Bella and Edward in confusion and anxiety, awaiting an explanation.

"We went to Egypt to examine the prophecy that the Volturi and Enterprise found," Bella said, her usually beautiful, musical tone dead and flat with worry.

Nessie and Jacob exchanged a quick glance, fear beginning to pound through both their hearts.

"Oh," Nessie uttered.

"Both of you come inside. We'll explain the rest," Edward muttered, quickly storming into the house, Bella following close behind.

Nessie remained where she was on the porch, turning to stare at Jacob, who still stood in the radiant sun, his beautiful body shining in the light.

Without a word, he took her hand in his, and led her into the house.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell us you were going to investigate the prophecy?"

The Cullen family had sat down with Nessie and Jacob to discuss their trip. The 'discussion' had not lasted very long.

"We're very sorry for lying to you and Jacob," Carlisle said reasonably, outstretching his hands defensively, as Nessie leapt to her feet, frowning angrily at her family.

"Why didn't you include us?" she continued loudly. "This is our future - why don't we have the right to be a part of it?"

"We were not trying to keep you in the dark," Carlisle insisted.

"That's exactly what we were doing," Rosalie said suddenly. She whirled on Edward, pointing an accusing finger. "All because _he_ refuses to tell Renesmee the truth!"

"The truth about what?" Nessie asked, staring now at her father.

"Rosalie, that is not your place!" Edward shouted furiously, ignoring his daughter.

"She deserves to know!" Rosalie cried.

"I planned to tell her when she was ready, and that is for me and Bella to decide, not you!" Edward yelled, stomping his foot menacingly, and shaking the entire house.

"Tell me _what_?" Nessie demanded.

Edward turned, staring into Nessie's big, brown eyes sadly. Her big, brown, _human _eyes. He could feel her pulse as he took her small hand in his own...

"Tell me," Nessie pleaded.

"The Volturi believe that your child is meant to bring about the end of mankind. Not the world - solely the humans," Edward blurted out quickly, staring at Nessie intently as he spoke.

Nessie stared back, her brown eyes widening slightly with shock, as she took in the new information.

"Why?" she asked. "Why do they believe that?"

"Because it appears to be part of the prophecy," Edward uttered, his voice beginning to crack with emotion. "We went to Egypt to see it for ourselves. It showed the child, standing there, smiling... over thousands of dead bodies."

Nessie pulled out of her father's grasp quickly, her face losing all color. Jacob was instantly on his feet, glaring at Edward.

"Why would you say that?" he growled.

"Because it is the truth, Jacob," Edward replied. "We saw the drawings ourselves, all of them. Well all believe this child is meant to destroy the human race."

"So, what? Only the vampires and the wolves live? They take over the planet?" Jacob demanded angrily.

"If the Volturi have their way, then yes," Carlisle said, standing up. "They plan to gain control of the child, and somehow train it to murder humans. Use its destiny to their advantage."

"_No_!" Jacob shouted furiously.

A quiver ran through his entire body, and Nessie instantly turned around to face him, grabbing his hands in her own.

"Jacob, no," she said.

"Relax, Jacob. Nothing can happen as long as this child does not exist," Carlisle stated calmly. Jacob's quivers stopped immediately, as Carlisle continued.

"And it doesn't have to exist. Not now, anyways. It could be hundreds of years before anything comes to happen with this prophecy. For right now, we are all safe," he said.

"Nessa, we're sorry we didn't tell you," Bella said, reaching out and stroking Nessie's cheek.

"It's all right," Nessie replied.

"Can you forgive us?" Edward asked hopefully.

"I already have," Nessie assured her parents. "I... I think I need some fresh air."

She turned quickly, walking from the room. Jacob watched her go nervously.

"I'll go with her," he said, beginning to follow. But Edward reached out his arm.

"She probably wants some time to think, Jacob," he said. Jacob pushed Edward's arm away.

"This concerns us both," he replied firmly.

And he marched out the door after Nessie. The Cullens remained silent, watching Edward as he turned to face them.

"Are you happy now? Their lives have been completely turned upside down. They're miserable," he growled.

"It had to happen sooner or later, Edward," Alice reasoned.

"Yes, and it was for Bella and I to decide when that time would come," Edward growled, glaring at Rosalie.

"I did the right thing. You can't deny that," Rosalie countered.

"You were completely out of line," Edward snapped, stepping angrily towards his sister.

"I told your daughter the truth when you wouldn't. I didn't take the coward's way out," Rosalie spat, also leaping up, prepared to defend herself.

"Edward! Rosalie!" Carlisle shouted, stepping in between the two, as Emmett and Alice quickly took hold of both Rosalie and Edward respectively. "Jacob and Renesmee know the truth now. There is no point in arguing over who told them."

"They'll be all right, Edward," Esme said calmly, placing her delicate hand on his shoulder.

"She was finally beginning to seem happy here," Edward muttered pitifully.

"And she will again. It's better that she knows the truth, so she can adapt around that," Esme assured him.

"And like Carlisle said - there's not even a baby yet. No baby, no threat. Everything's okay," Emmett remarked optimistically.

"Jacob would never endanger Nessie like that," Bella agreed, stroking Edward's arm.

"I have a bad feeling," Rosalie said suddenly.

She was staring out the window, watching Nessie and Jacob off in the distance. They stood at the edge of the hill, turned towards each other, speaking.

"It's done, Rosalie," Carlisle said definitively.

"Nothing is done. It hasn't even begun," Rosalie continued, shaking her head.

"What hasn't begun?" Emmett asked, frowning.

Rosalie turned, staring at Edward and Bella. Her usual anger and ferocity was gone. She looked hurt.

"Everything is about to change. I hope you're ready," she uttered.

And she turned, walking quickly from the room. Emmett looked around curiously for a moment, before dashing after her.

The rest of the Cullens stood in silence, staring out the window at Nessie and Jacob, the sun setting quickly behind them.

* * *

"Nessie!"

"I can't do it, Jacob."

"Nessa, please stop."

Jacob was chasing Nessie out the door, as she stormed frantically across the front yard, towards the edge of the hill. She finally stopped, staring off into the crashing waves below, tears welling in her eyes.

"Maybe I should just end things now, and throw myself in," she spat.

"Don't say that," Jacob said quickly, reaching out slowly for her hand.

"The entire world is hunting us, Jacob!" Nessie cried desperately, backing away from Jacob's grasp. "Every vampire in the world wants me dead, and my family didn't even feel the need to tell me!"

"Nobody wants you dead," Jacob insisted, his heart pounding as Nessie stepped closer to the edge of the cliff.

"The ones who don't want me dead now will once I'm pregnant, which is apparently inevitable!" Nessie continued, staring down at the rocks below her longingly. "All it would take is one jump... I could save them all a lot of trouble."

"Nessa, _please_!" Jacob shouted suddenly.

Nessie turned to Jacob, torn from her angry tirade by the utter pain in his voice. And she noticed tears in his eyes.

"You don't want to hurt yourself. You can't. I need you," Jacob pleaded.

Nessie was struck speechless as she watched several small tears run from Jacob's eyes... then realized just how close she had come to the watery grave below.

She quickly backed away from the edge of the cliff, and Jacob bolted towards her immediately, wrapping her tightly in his arms.

"I... I'm sorry," Nessie uttered, completely shocked by her own actions. "I'm sorry, Jake."

"It's okay," Jacob assured her, clinging to her desperately, as he wiped the few scattered tears from his face. "You didn't mean it. Please - _never _mean it."

"I won't," Nessie squeaked, wrapping her arms around Jacob's waist as she buried her face into his chest.

"I love you more than my own life," Jacob whispered. "I could never live without you."

"I love you too, Jake," Nessie replied. "I'll never... I love you."

Jacob continued to cling to Nessie, stroking her hair gently as he allowed his tears to dry. Nessie turned her face, staring out at the ocean before them.

Down on the rocks bordering the sea sat the small, white figure of the wolf. Staring, as always, directly at her. Always watching. Always protecting.

Always growing nearer.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"What are you doing?"

Seth looked up from the letter he was writing, to see his older sister standing in the doorway to his room, staring at him.

"Leah, where have you been?" he demanded, leaping to his feet immediately. "Mom is really worried. She had Charlie go into Forks looking for you-"

"Are you writing to her?"

Leah was staring at the half-written letter sitting on Seth's bed, the pen laying beside it. There was an almost dangerous look on her face.

"I said I would," Seth replied, quickly hurrying back to his bed and snatching the letter into his grasp.

"Has she written to you?" Leah asked, her tone almost mocking.

"She will," Seth said softly, hugging the letter to his chest.

"You need to forget her," Leah growled.

"Why do you care so much?" Seth demanded. "You're barely home anymore. We never even talk. Why does it matter to you that I write to Nessie?"

"I don't want to see you get hurt," Leah muttered, averting her eyes quickly.

"Liar," Seth accused, glaring at his sister. "You don't care about me. You'd love it if she rejected me."

"Seth..." Leah said, her tone no longer angry, but almost desperate.

"What does it mean to you, Leah? Why does the fact that I love Nessie hurt you so much?" Seth continued.

"Because she's not safe!" Leah blurted out suddenly.

"And we are?" Seth snorted.

"You didn't hear everything I heard when I was locked away last October," Leah said, her voice a desperate, raspy croak. "There's a prophecy. She and Jacob... they're going to have a baby that will destroy the world."

Seth was staring at Leah now, taking in what he had just heard. Judging the truth behind it.

"Why would you say that?" he asked.

"Because it's the truth," Leah said, staring directly into Seth's eyes. "There's a prophecy that states that the child of a wolf and a half-breed is meant to destroy the Earth. That's why they took me, because they found that male half-breed that was staying with the Cullens. They were going to kill all four of us because of the prophecy."

"Then how do you know the prophecy isn't about you and the half-breed guy?" Seth demanded.

"Because I didn't imprint," Leah croaked, her eyes beginning to well with tears. "I wanted to. More than anything. You don't understand how much I wish that I had imprinted on that boy. So I could save Jacob, so I could even save his goddamn leech girlfriend that you love so much. But the prophecy is meant to be about them, and if you get involved then_ I_ have to get involved. And I can't handle that, Seth."

Leah's eyes had welled with tears - tears of genuine sadness. Not for herself, but for Jacob and even Nessie. Seth stared at her in shock.

"Leah... why didn't you tell anyone?" he asked.

"Because it doesn't concern anyone else. The Cullens know, and the half-breed. Their vampire pals probably know now too. But the pack doesn't know a thing. And they never have to. It doesn't involve them."

"If it involves Jacob, then it's a matter of the pack," Seth insisted.

"Seth, no."

Leah grabbed her brother's arm forcefully, staring into his eyes with a desperate pleading that he had never seen before.

"You can't tell Sam," she said.

"Why not?" Seth asked.

"If this child is really as dangerous as the prophecy makes it sound, then the pack will be in trouble. Haven't the Cullens put us in enough danger already?" Leah growled.

"We have a treaty with them. If they're in danger, we're bound to protect them," Seth persisted.

"Then when the time comes we'll be at their side," Leah stated. "But for now... the pack is happy. They're safe. For the first time since the Cullens arrived in Forks, the Quileute reservation is calm. Please, Seth - let it stay that way."

"You really mean it, don't you?" Seth asked, examining Leah's expression carefully. "You want to protect the pack."

"I know I seem heartless to you. But I do care about our family. And I don't want any more danger," Leah replied.

She had turned, about to walk out the door, when Seth reached out and grabbed _her _arm. She turned to face him. He looked surprised.

"You called the pack our family," he said, staring at his sister in shock.

"They're the best family we have right now," Leah replied.

Before Seth could say anything more, Leah had wrenched her arm from his grasp, bolting out of the room, and out the door of the apartment.

"Seth? What's going on?"

Sue had come rushing into the hall at the sound of the door slamming. She turned to look at Seth, who stood in the center of his room, staring at the door.

"Nothing," he muttered. "I was just... walking around a bit."

"You must be worried about Leah," Sue remarked sadly.

"Yeah, I am," Seth confessed, continuing to stare at the door.

"I know it's hard, honey. I'm scared too," Sue said, walking over to Seth, and patting his shoulder gently. "Try to get some sleep, all right? Charlie will be home soon."

"Okay," Seth said, turning back to his bed.

"Good night, Seth," Sue called, as she headed back into her room.

"Good night, mom," Seth called back, as he sat down on his bed, staring at the half-written letter before him.

_"For the first time since the Cullens arrived in Forks, the Quileute reservation is calm. Please Seth - let it stay that way."_

He picked up the letter, staring at the heading. _Dear Nessie..._ _I miss you._ The

desperate lines that followed, all pleading for information, for reassurance from the Cullen family. From Jacob. From Nessie.

_"Let it stay that way."_

Seth crumpled the letter up in his hand, eyeing the mangled ball of paper one last time... before throwing it into the trash.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

A month passed, with no communication between the Cullen family and the Quileute pack. Seth never sent a letter to Nessie, and she never sent one to him.

Nessie and Jacob remained stoic. They did not allow themselves to show any strong emotions, in order to protect their secret trip to Forks. Therefore, there were no strong emotions over the Cullens' trip to Egypt either.

One night, late in January, as Nessie and Rosalie sat in their room silently, there was a knock at the door.

"Renesmee, its Carlisle. I'd like to speak with you."

Nessie looked over at Rosalie, who merely stood, strutting over to the door. She flung it open, eyed Carlisle quickly, and marched out.

Carlisle grinned sheepishly as he stepped into the room, approaching Nessie's bed, where she sat writing in a small journal Bella had given to her.

"Am I disturbing you?" he asked, eyeing her cautiously as he neared.

"No, it's fine," Nessie assured him, moving over as Carlisle sat at the edge of the bed.

"I hope you haven't been too angry with your parents about the whole situation with the prophecy. They had only the best intentions, and they never meant to hurt you," Carlisle said.

"I'm not angry with them," Nessie assured him.

"I couldn't help but notice that you haven't spoken with them much over the past few weeks," Carlisle remarked. Nessie turned away, looking down at her bed as she shrugged.

"I've kept mostly to myself, to be honest. Jacob and I have hardly even spoken," she confessed.

"Is there anything I can do?" Carlisle asked, almost pleading. Nessie shook her head.

"No," she said. "I just need to sort some things out myself, and that's hard to do with my father around."

"I understand," Carlisle said, nodding.

"That's not the reason you came up here," Nessie said, staring at Carlisle curiously. He looked up at her, grinning slightly.

"You certainly are Edward's daughter," he muttered. "You're right. I came here to ask you something."

"Go ahead," Nessie offered.

"You may have noticed that there hasn't been a coven meeting over the past few weeks," Carlisle began.

"I did notice," Nessie confirmed. "Does that mean... have you called things off?"

"No, not at all," Carlisle assured her. "Actually, I've been waiting for you."

"Me?" Nessie repeated, staring at Carlisle curiously.

"Yes. I had hoped, since you're now properly informed of the entire situation, that you and Jacob might come sit in on our next meeting. It might help some of our more skeptical members to see you two, and hear your opinions on the situation," Carlisle explained.

"Oh," Nessie uttered. "Have you talked to Jacob about this yet?"

"He said that he would attend if you agreed," Carlisle replied.

"Well... I guess it couldn't hurt," Nessie said.

"I believe it will help our cause greatly," Carlisle assured her.

"I'll do it," Nessie agreed.

"You're sure that you're up to it? I don't want you to feel pressured," Carlisle insisted.

"No, I'll do it," Nessie said. "As long as I have Jacob there, it will be fine."

Carlisle grinned, reaching out a hand and resting it on Nessie's shoulder comfortingly.

"I thank you greatly, Renesmee," he said.

He leaned over, kissing her cheek gently. Nessie smiled up at him as he pulled away.

"You've done so much for me, Carlisle. I owe you," she said.

"If only there were more that I could have done on Halloween," Carlisle sighed sadly.

"That was beyond any of our control," Nessie assured him. Carlisle nodded, eyeing her with a gleam of what seemed like pride.

"You're so mature," he said. "You truly are a blessing to this family. And we will do everything in our power to protect you and Jacob."

"Thank you, Carlisle," Nessie replied.

Carlisle nodded one, before standing slowly and striding from her room quietly. A cold chill ran up Nessie's spine, and she quickly wrapped her arms around herself, turning to the window... only to see that it was closed.

* * *

A month later, Nessie and Jacob sat in the basement of Zafrina's home amongst the Cullens, who were all standing eagerly around the room, as if ready to pounce.

"When does the meeting start?" Jacob asked curiously, after several long, torturous moments of tense silence.

"In five... four... three... two..." Alice counted down, her eyes on the basement trap door.

At that moment, the door burst open, and several figures began marching into the basement. Pale faces, made even paler by the darkness of the room and the large, dark cloaks they were wearing came floating towards them, almost in a pattern.

"Renesmee, you remember Tanya and Kate Denali," Carlisle introduced, as the two beautiful women who had just entered stopped, staring at Nessie and Jacob.

"You did not lie, Carlisle - Renesmee has indeed grown into an exuberant young woman," Tanya remarked, eyeing Nessie curiously, though she moved no closer.

"Those curls, that skin... if it weren't for the eyes, I'd almost mistake her for one of our own," Kate added, flashing a beautiful grin at Nessie, who found herself blushing.

"So that's the little baby from so many years ago?"

The curly-haired young man behind Kate and Tanya beamed over at Nessie widely.

"And this is Garrett," Carlisle added.

"Right, I remember," Nessie said, nodding to Garrett, as he took his place beside Kate.

Behind the Denali sisters came a handsome, dark-haired young man, with an equally beautiful dark-haired woman at his side. They both stopped, eyeing Nessie and Jacob with the same fascination as the first three members of the Denali clan.

"There are our reasons for meeting," the man, who Nessie remember as Eleazar, the only remaining Denali brother, said curiously.

"Eleazar and Carmen," Nessie said. "I remember you. You were the first ones to allow me to tell my story."

"We were indeed, young one," Carmen said, her gorgeous smile twinkling in the dim light of the basement. "How beautifully you have grown."

"Such a beautiful child was bound to become an equally radiant young woman," Eleazar agreed. "And the young wolf... not much changed since our last meeting."

"Only his demeanor around the girl," Tanya added, as Jacob moved protectively towards Nessie.

"Their love is very strong," Carmen confirmed.

As the Denalis crowded their coven off to the side of the basement, more figures appeared from the trapdoor. Nessie recognized Benjamin, his companion Tia at his side. He beamed at the Cullens as he entered their home eagerly.

"How wonderful it is to see the young pair we have discussed so often in these conferences," he proclaimed loudly, extending his hand towards Nessie and Jacob. Tia smiled shyly, not speaking a word.

"I am glad to see that you have finally allowed the reason for our meetings to attend one, Carlisle," Amun, Benjamin's older companion, muttered, as he and his wife Kebi joined the group.

"It was about time we heard the opinions of those involved," Carlisle replied.

"Well, good Lord above! Look at this beautiful young lady!"

Nessie turned just in time to see a pair of pale, slender arms wrap themselves around her neck, beautiful red curls bouncing just in view around them.

"Hello Renesmee," a thick Irish brogue greeted, and Nessie instantly recognized Maggie, the beautiful Irish vampire. "I doubt you remember me."

"Of course I do, Maggie," Nessie replied.

"What a lovely girl yeh've made here, Edward!" Maggie remarked, her eyes not leaving Nessie as she approached the Cullens.

"Hopefully a smart one too."

The tall, beautiful Irish coven leader Siobhan came strolling slowly into the basement, her companion Liam at her side.

"We're very glad to see yeh again, Renesmee," Liam greeted, nodding to Jacob as well as he and Siobhan passed.

After the Irish came the Southern American coven, led by Peter and his companion Charlotte. They stopped upon entering, their nervous eyes searching around the room before landing on Nessie and Jacob.

"Oh," Charlotte uttered, staring at Nessie in awe. "They came."

"I'm glad," Peter added, though he still looked rather nervous.

"Have you had any luck with Randall and Mary?" Jasper asked his companions curiously. Peter shook his head.

"I think we almost had 'em, 'til they heard the kids were gonna be here tonight," he confessed.

"That's a pity," Jasper grumbled, as Peter, Charlotte and their small pack joined him across the basement.

Next came a stunningly attractive hazel-haired young man, a beautiful blonde hanging off of his arm. They were followed by many more younger vampires, all beautiful, and all very crisp and precise in their movements.

"Renesmee, Jacob - this is Pierre, his wife Sophie and their coven: Nicolas, Noelle, Adriana and Andre. They're from Algiers, France. They are very similar to us, in that they travel as a family," Carlisle explained.

"It is an honor to finally meet you both," Pierre said politely, bowing to Nessie and Jacob. "My family have been avid supporters and protectors of your cause ever since we first met Carlisle several years ago."

"Thank you," Jacob replied, as Nessie was mesmerized by the beauty and grace of the four French teens, all of whom bowed to her as they passed.

Immediately behind the French came three men, all dressed nicely, though not exactly time-appropriate. Carlisle grinned.

"Robert, Alexander, Henry... I'm so glad you came," he greeted.

"Of course," the man addressed as Robert spoke up, a thick British accent punctuating his words.

"Nessa, Jake - meet Robert, Alexander and Henry. They're from England," Carlisle explained.

All three men had turned to stare at Nessie and Jacob, their eyes wide with fascination.

"So these are the children of the prophecy," Henry said.

"What a beautiful girl," Alexander, the youngest of the three, piped up, staring at Nessie.

"And such a protective stance the wolf takes over her. How interesting," Robert remarked.

Jacob glared after the British coven as they took their places beside the French, placing a protective hand on Nessie's shoulder.

The stream of vampires entering the basement seemed endless. After the British came the Russians - Igor, Anna, Vladimir and Alisa. Then the Polish - Ania, Maria, Marek and Ian. The Indian coven arrived next, then the Australian coven, the rest of the Amazonian coven, and the Japanese coven. After only fifteen minutes, nearly one hundred vampires stood gathered in Zafrina's basement, all staring at Nessie and Jacob in fascination.

"Alice?" Carlisle muttered, turning to Alice as the German coven settled in beside the Japanese.

"That's all for tonight," Alice replied. Carlisle nodded, as he turned to address the packed basement.

"Welcome friends," he greeted loudly, staring around at the huge number of vampires gathered before him. "I am proud to say that this is the greatest turnout at any of our coven meetings yet."

"We all know the reason why, Carlisle," Robert said, as all eyes in the room turned to Nessie and Jacob.

"I am well aware that the presence of my granddaughter and Jacob Black is what has brought most of you here tonight," Carlisle stated. "But you are here, which means that you are willing to listen."

"Is it true that you and your family are trying to build up an army to fight the Volturi?" Anna, of the Russian coven, asked.

"Not exactly," Carlisle replied. "We want to protect our family. The Volturi are putting them in danger."

"They are putting _those two_ in danger," Robert said, pointing at Nessie and Jacob. "And for good reason."

"What do you mean by this, Robert?" Marek, another newcomer from the Polish coven, demanded.

"There is a prophecy that states that those two will produce a child that shall bring about the end of mankind," Robert explained.

"Mankind?" one of the Japanese repeated curiously. "As in, just the men? Not our kind?"

"That is what the Volturi believe," Carlisle confirmed. "If this child is born, they plan to capture it and exploit its destiny to destroy all the humans, so that they may then take over the entire vampire world."

"That is ridiculous. They could never!" Ania, another member of the Polish, spat.

"We know very little about the prophecy. Perhaps the Volturi are wrong," Sophie offered.

"My family and I traveled to Egypt with Zafrina only a month ago to examine the prophecy ourselves," Carlisle explained. "The results seemed to be exactly as the Volturi predicted: that the child is meant to bring about millions of human deaths."

"So what is your goal, Carlisle?" Anna asked. "You want us to protect your granddaughter from the Volturi. Does that mean you wish for the child to be born, and fall into _your _grasp? Or do you wish to kill the girl and the wolf yourself, to end the possibility of this child?"

"I wish for neither of those things," Carlisle said quickly. "I want to protect my family. Renesmee is not pregnant, therefore there is no threat. But the Volturi never rest - they will be coming for her soon enough, to manipulate her, poison her, whatever they need to do. I want your help to protect her from the Volturi as long as she is not a threat."

"And if she becomes a threat?" Peter asked suddenly.

The room fell silent, as Carlisle turned to stare at Nessie and Jacob, sitting silently beside the Cullen family.

"That will not happen, as long as we can prevent it," he said.

"So you want our help to build up an army against the Volturi, should they come to attack your granddaughter and her lover, just so long as they remain innocent?" Vladimir asked.

"Yes," Carlisle said.

"That seems like a noble cause," one of the Australians stated. His entire coven, as well as many of the other new additions, seemed to agree.

"We know that you and your family have had personal differences with the Volturi for centuries, Carlisle," Robert spoke up. "How do we know that this is not just your long time frustration with the monarchy manifesting itself into a rebellion?"

"My family, along with many others in this room, have faced the Volturi before and avoided a fight. But now is not the time to back down. We are not enlisting you into an army, my friends, but we are asking for your support," Carlisle stated. "The Volturi have been searching for a reason to fight with me and my family ever since we turned against the natural ways of our kind. But this is no longer just a personal vendetta. The Volturi have become increasingly power-hungry and dictating over the past one hundred years, and many of you witnessed just how incredibly poor their state of democracy has become seven years ago, when they met us in the fields just outside of Forks. I assure you, they have only gotten worse since. They need to be stopped before they gain any more power over us, and over the humans. I ask for your help - not your lives, not your family's lives, but merely your help."

The room was full of murmurs, as all the covens frantically discussed with each other Carlisle's intentions.

"What do the kids think?" Garrett shouted out suddenly.

Instantly, the room fell silent. Any eyes that were not already on Nessie and Jacob fell there, staring at the children curiously. Jacob slowly stood, Nessie following instantly, holding tight to his hand, as he stared out around the huge crowd.

"Nessa and I would never do anything to intentionally endanger our family, or any of you," Jacob said. "Yes, it's been prophesied that our child will be born, and will destroy all of mankind. But not all that's been prophesied has come true."

The room was immediately filled with loud shouts of protest and distaste.

"How can you so easily dismiss a prophecy?"

"What makes you so certain, wolf?"

"How dare you contradict the word of the ancient Egyptians!"

Nessie squeezed Jacob's hand tightly, fear beginning to pound in her heart as she stared out at all the angry faces.

"They want the child to be born - they want the end of mankind!" one of the Japanese shouted.

"Then more power to them! The humans live only to supply our food. We have no need for them," Vladimir, of the Russians, cried.

"Please stay calm, everyone!" Carlisle shouted. "Allow them to explain!"

"Jasper," Esme whispered, and Jasper immediately took off into the middle of the angry mob.

"They're too young to be making these kind of decisions!" Charlotte cried.

"They both need to die. Save us all the worry of having to face the Volturi, and the prophecy!" Henry hollered.

Nessie had whirled around, bolting up the stairs and out of the basement. Jacob was instantly behind her, following as she ran out of the house, onto the lawn.

* * *

Nessie collapsed in the grass, letting out a horrible wheeze, as vomit littered the green strands below her. Jacob was instantly at her side, hugging her tightly as she gasped and wheezed, stroking her hair and trying to comfort her.

"Shh. It's all right. No one's going to hurt you," he whispered.

"I don't think I'm having a panic attack," Nessie insisted. "I just feel sick..."

"You're sick?" Jacob repeated, frowning.

"All of a sudden, in the middle of the meeting, I started to feel nauseous. That's why I ran out," Nessie confessed.

"Do you think you're coming down with something?" Jacob asked.

"Probably..." Nessie moaned, wiping her hand across her now sweat-covered brow. "Does it feel like I'm burning up?"

"I'm not the person to ask," Jacob remarked, with a slight grin. Nessie grinned back.

"Good point," she remarked. "I'll have Nahuel check my temperature tonight. I'm probably coming down with the flu or something..."

"I'll be here for you," Jacob assured her, pulling back her curls gently.

Nessie allowed herself to collapse into his arms, as the sounds of angry shouts echoed up through the house, out into the warm night air. Angry shouts over her. Over Jacob.

Over their child.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

January passed without any more trouble for the Cullen family. The coven meetings had been called off indefinitely due to the bad nature in which everyone had departed the January gathering. Carlisle had been in touch with several of the covens since, namely the Egyptians, Irish, Amazons, French and the Denalis - their only constant allies.

There had been no word from Seth, or any of the pack, in almost three months.

Nessie experienced many more scattered dizzy spells, followed by bouts of sickness. She determined the cause to be panic attacks manifesting themselves in different ways than her usual shivering fits and inability to breathe. The attacks eventually stopped, a few weeks after the coven meeting incident, and all of Nessie's worrying stopped with them.

It was a warm night in Brazil, at the end of February. Rosalie was sitting comfortably on her bed, reading a magazine, when Nessie came out of the bathroom they shared, a strange look on her face. Rosalie glanced up, and frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Tampons," Nessie muttered, distractedly.

"Well you're the only one around here who needs them, so that's for you to take care of," Rosalie sighed, returning to her magazine.

"Right," Nessie muttered, walking back into the bathroom absently.

Before her sat a completely filled box of tampons. A box that had not been touched in three months.

Nessie looked down at her hands, which had begun to shake. She tried to breathe, but she was finding it increasingly difficult to get enough air into her lungs.

Her fear began to grow as it became evident that her usual panic attacks had not left her, as she had thought. The vomiting had not been panic attacks at all.

"Rose?"

Rosalie was at the bathroom door in a flash, frowning at Nessie as she clutched her stomach, leaning over the sink.

"Are you going to be sick?" Rosalie asked, a disdainful tone to her voice.

"I need Jacob," Nessie moaned, her breath coming in short, quick gasps now.

"I'll go find him," Rosalie offered, making it quite obvious that she did not want to be the only one there if Nessie was going to vomit.

Nessie clutched the sides of the sink tightly, trying to calm her breathing, as her heart raced frantically.

She quickly ran into her room, tearing off her pajamas as she reached for the first article of clothing that she could see. She had to find Jacob. Fast.

She snatched a dress from the floor. It was her yellow sun dress, the one that Jacob had loved so much. She had not touched it since they had left for Forks back in December.

She quickly pulled the dress over her head, tugging at the zipper frantically. But it would not zipper up.

A dress she had worn only a month earlier would no longer fit.

Nessie had eaten less and less as the weeks passed, her constant vomiting making eating a hassle. And gaining weight was difficult for her as it was.

Nessie's pulse was beating faster than ever as she yanked the zipper on the yellow dress, forcing it to close. The dress hugged her stomach tightly as she turned, dashing out of her bedroom, and down the stairs.

She ran by Esme and Alice in the living room, flying out the front door. The sun was shining brightly above. It was a beautiful day.

Nessie ran down the path to the beach, flying across the sandy walkway at top speed.

Just as she was about to turn the corner onto the beach, Nessie came face to face with Jacob.

"Nessa!"

Again, he was dressed in nothing but swim shorts, his extremely fit, tanned body glowing radiantly in the afternoon sun. His jet black hair was soaking wet, and beads of water ran down his chest.

His charming grin faded instantly when he saw the look on Nessie's face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked. "Are you all right? Are you sick again?"

"Did we use any protection?" Nessie demanded.

Jacob stopped, staring at her in confusion as he attempted to register her train of thought.

"What? What are you-"

"That night in the clearing. We were so caught up in the moment, in the fear, in the pain... did we use protection?" Nessie repeated, staring at Jacob intently.

"I... no," Jacob finally answered. "No, we didn't think of protection. Why? Nessa, what's going on? Are you really sick?"

"I've been throwing up every morning for weeks. I haven't gotten my period in three months. And I can barely fit into a dress that I wore in December," Nessie listed, her hands beginning to shake furiously as she spoke.

Jacob stared back, his expression a mirror of hers. Fear. Disbelief. Not wanting to believe.

"Come on," he uttered, grabbing her hand tightly as they flew back up the path, towards his truck.

"Where are we going?" Nessie asked, following Jacob quickly.

"The drug store. We can get one of those tests," Jacob replied, not even turning to look back at Nessie as they marched up the hill towards their home.

"A pregnancy test?" Nessie said, frowning.

"It's the only way I can think of to make sure. We are _not _taking you to a doctor," Jacob insisted.

"Jacob..." Nessie uttered pitifully, causing Jacob to finally stop, turning to face her.

Her face was a picture of misery as she stared up at Jacob. His heart nearly broke just staring at her, and he quickly reached his hand out, touching her face.

"You're going to be okay," he hushed.

"I can't be pregnant, Jake. They'll kill me," Nessie whispered desperately.

"No one will touch you," Jacob said firmly. He planted a quick kiss on her lips, before taking her hand again. "Come on - let's hurry."

* * *

One hour later, Jacob sat on Nessie's bed, now fully clothed. His foot tapped anxiously on the floor, as his fingers twitched in his lap. Nessie came walking out of the bathroom, a small plastic stick in her hand. She walked over to Jacob quickly, sitting down beside him.

"The box said it can take up to a minute," she explained, holding the stick into the light.

Neither Nessie or Jacob could look at each other as they sat side by side on the bed, both staring anxiously at the small piece of plastic before them.

A tiny black line slowly appeared on the end of the stick. One, solitary line. Nessie turned to Jacob, her eyes wide in awe.

"Negative," she whispered.

But Jacob's expression was one of utter agony, as he slowly reached out his finger, pointing at the stick. Nessie turned back, staring at the small symbol. A second line had appeared, directly perpendicular to the first.

A tiny, black plus sign was formed.

Nessie and Jacob stared at the symbol in silence for a long moment, each one taking in the truth behind those two lines.

"No," Nessie uttered, almost inaudibly. "No... no... _no_."

She let out a terrible shout, throwing the pregnancy test violently across the bedroom, into the opposite wall. Her strength caused the small plastic stick to make a dent.

"This can't be happening," Jacob muttered, staring straight ahead, paralyzed with terror.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" Nessie cried, her eyes welling with tears as she turned away from Jacob. "What we did was an accident. It was all just fear and hate!"

"We made a mistake," Jacob continued pitifully.

"A mistake that could cost the entire human population their lives!" Nessie shrieked.

"This is my fault," Jacob began mumbling distractedly. "I was jealous of Cody, I wanted you all to myself..."

"Stop that," Nessie cried, whirling on Jacob.

"_I_ did this to you," Jacob said, staring up at Nessie in agony.

"Jacob, please. Don't do this. Not now," Nessie pleaded.

"I'm going to take care of you," Jacob said, leaping to his feet and grabbing her hands. "I'll tell Edward. I'll-"

"No!" Nessie cried.

Jacob stared back, a look of shock suddenly crossing his face, as though he had just realized something.

"Oh," he uttered softly. "I... I didn't even consider... that you don't... want this."

There was a terrible silence as Nessie turned away from Jacob, staring out the window before her. Never had the thought of death seemed so appealing. Just one jump, and no one would be hunting her, or her unborn child. Jacob would be free, her family would be safe...

"I could never kill a child. Not after what my mother went through for me," Nessie replied suddenly, in an almost robotic, cold tone.

And that was the truth. She could not kill herself because of her love for Jacob. And she could never kill her baby because of her love for Bella.

"We can't tell my parents. Or anyone," Nessie continued.

"Then I'll take you away," Jacob said.

"Where?" Nessie asked. "We can't go to Forks. The pack can't know. Or Charlie."

"Then we'll go somewhere else," Jacob assured her.

"We have to hide from the Volturi, from my family, from the pack..." Nessie insisted. "Jake, this is impossible."

"No it's not," Jacob said. "No one is going to know. I'll protect you."

"You shouldn't get involved," Nessie said suddenly, pulling herself away from Jacob. "This is on me. I _have _to go into hiding. But you can go home, go back to the pack. Live your life. You don't deserve this, Jacob. It's not fair to you."

"I am never going to leave your side," Jacob declared, staring at Nessie intently. "This child is as much mine as it is yours. We're engaged, remember? You and this baby are my family. And I will _never _abandon my family. I'm taking you away, and I'll stay with you until the end."

Nessie turned back to Jacob, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm scared, Jake," she whispered.

"Don't be," Jacob hushed, crossing the room and taking her hands in his own.

"They'll want to kill me. They all will," Nessie sniffed.

"I won't let anyone come near you," Jacob stated with so much conviction, Nessie could not help but believe him.

"How can I leave them?" she uttered, after a moment.

"We'll see them again... somehow," Jacob assured her.

Nessie pulled herself out of Jacob's grasp, nodding as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Jacob smiled sadly at the beautiful love of his life, as he gently stroked back one of her gorgeous curls.

"I am going to protect you," he said. He pulled her back into a hug, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Nessie turned to look out the window.

Sitting on the lawn below was the white wolf, blue eyes shining in the light of sunset as it stared at Nessie.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Ness, I couldn't find Jacob. I think maybe he and Jasper went out hunting. Are you still feeling-"

Rosalie stopped outside the bathroom door when she realized that Nessie was no longer leaning over the sink. She frowned, eyeing the room carefully.

"Ness?" she called, searching the small area.

The sinking feeling that had been growing in her heart for months seemed to implode inside of her. She instantly turned, bolting down the stairs.

"Carlisle," she called.

"Carlisle is out back with Edward."

Esme had stepped out of the kitchen curiously as Rosalie came dashing down the stairs. She frowned when she saw her daughter's expression.

"Is everything all right?" she asked.

"I need to speak with Carlisle," Rosalie replied, quickly flying out the back door.

Carlisle and Edward were hovering under the few trees that lingered in the corner of the yard, concealing themselves from the hot, Brazilian sun. But Rosalie paid no mind to her shimmering skin as she marched across the lawn towards them.

"Rosalie?" Carlisle said, frowning in shock as she approached. "What are you doing? You know you can't walk around in the sun like that-"

"She's gone," Edward stated, staring at Rosalie curiously as she approached.

"Who?" Carlisle asked immediately.

"Renesmee," Edward said. "Rose, where did they go?"

"Renesmee?" Carlisle repeated, astonishment clear across his face.

"I don't know. Probably Forks," Rosalie replied, a bitter look of sadness on her beautiful face. "I told you. I _told _you I had a bad feeling..."

"Did Renesmee tell you she was leaving?" Carlisle asked Rosalie.

"No," Rosalie replied coldly. "She didn't tell anyone anything. She's hardly spoken for months, because she's been hiding something."

"We can't assume anything," Carlisle insisted.

"I'm not assuming. I know," Rosalie continued. "I was exactly the same when I was her age. All I wanted was a family. A husband, a child..."

"No!" Edward shouted, glaring at his sister. "Renesmee would _never _do that."

"I could see it in her eyes, ever since we left Washington," Rosalie growled.

"Rosalie, Edward - please calm down," Carlisle urged, stepping in between the two. "We do not know anything right now."

"She went back to Forks with Jacob. I know it. She's been miserable here ever since we arrived," Rosalie growled. "They're probably halfway to the altar right now."

"Edward, go find Jasper and Emmett," Carlisle commanded instantly, before Edward had a chance to retort. "Rosalie, get Alice and Esme."

"So what? We can chase them down, force them to come back?" Rosalie spat.

"Rosalie, do as I say!" Carlisle shouted.

Rosalie scowled back at Edward and Carlisle for a moment, before storming off into the house.

Edward's face was a mask of anger as he stared after her. Carlisle grabbed his shoulder.

"Edward, please try to stay calm. Rosalie is overreacting, I realize that. But you must find your brothers. If Renesmee and Jacob have left anywhere, then we must find them immediately," he said.

"She wouldn't do that. Not to us... to Bella," Edward muttered.

"Edward, please," Carlisle said, staring at Edward imploringly.

Edward looked up at Carlisle, taking in the pleading look in his eyes. He nodded, and turned swiftly, flying off towards his car.

* * *

The Cullen family, along with Zafrina and Nahuel, had convened within thirty minutes.

"Nessie and Jake took off?" Emmett asked, as he and Jasper entered the room last.

"Rosalie believes that they've left for Forks," Carlisle corrected, quickly glancing at Rosalie, who sat between Esme and Alice, scowling.

"I don't _believe _they've left. I know they have," she growled.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go drag 'em back!" Emmett cried.

"We have no proof that they've actually left the country," Carlisle stated.

"_Proof_?" Rosalie spat suddenly, leaping to her feet. "If Edward or Alice had told you this, you would have had us all on the first plane to Washington by now! But when _I_ tell you that I've had a terrible feeling ever since we moved here, that I _know _that my niece is miserable and lonely and wants to return home more than anything, you dismiss my claims like fairy tales!"

"Not every girl is like _you_, Rosalie," Edward shouted, also leaping up. "Renesmee has a sense of responsibility to her family."

"I never abandoned my family!" Rosalie screamed back.

"Edward! Rosalie! Stop that this instant!" Carlisle bellowed. "I am ashamed of the both of you. I realize that this is a difficult situation, but you are behaving childishly. Arguing will get us nowhere. Now, I think the best course of action would be to wait. If Renesmee and Jacob do not return tonight, then we will start searching."

"Why wait?" Jasper asked. "Shouldn't we assume the worst, and head out now? What if they really are in trouble? We won't get to them in time if we wait around all night."

"_Assume _the worst? As if I haven't already told you that there's trouble," Rosalie growled.

"Rosalie, _please_," Carlisle snapped. "Jasper brings up a valid point. Perhaps a better plan of action would be to split up - half will search, half will stay here."

"I will help you search for Renesmee," Zafrina volunteered.

"We can take my truck," Emmett offered.

"Edward, Zafrina, Emmet, Alice and I will go to the airport, and search the area from there. Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, Bella and Nahuel will stay here. We will all remain in close contact throughout the night," Carlisle announced.

"Why do I have to stay here?" Rosalie demanded.

"Because the rest of us can't put up with you anymore," Edward growled.

Rosalie shot him a disgusted look before swinging her flowing blonde hair over her shoulder and storming off up the stairs.

"Good luck," Esme said, as she and Carlisle shared a delicate kiss before he ran out the door.

Bella grabbed Edward's arm just as he was about to head out the door after Carlisle. He turned, staring back at her worried expression. He quickly reached out, stroking her face.

"She wouldn't leave us," he said gently.

"I know," Bella said, though her doubt was growing at an increasing rate.

"Hey Edward! C'mon!"

Emmett honked the horn of his truck as it came screeching up before the doorway. Edward kissed Bella quickly, before running out to join his siblings. Bella watched as the truck spun around the front lawn, soaring down the path towards the road.

"Come on, Bella," Esme said gently, pulling Bella into the kitchen.

"I don't know how you do it," Bella said, as she followed her surrogate mother towards the kitchen.

"What?" Esme asked, sitting Bella down at the table gently.

"How you can watch them go, every time there's danger. How you can remain so calm, and so happy, when your family is never safe," Bella said, staring up at Esme in fascination.

"It's a bit different for me. I know all of mine are indestructible," Esme remarked, offering a smile. "Also, I never watched them grow up."

"But you're their mother, whether you watched them grow or not. You've been there for them for over a century," Bella continued.

"And I've watched them all walk off into certain doom more times than I can count," Esme said, with a slight laugh. "They're a tough bunch. It takes a lot to shake them up."

"My mother always used to get so scared when I would ride my bike around the corner of our street," Bella said, staring out the window sadly. "I used to hate not being able to go around the bend, because I didn't get it. _I_ knew I was safe. We were friendly with all the neighbors, there were no bumps in the street. I never understood until I became a mother myself - _anywhere _out of sight is scary. Whether it's around the corner, or halfway around the world."

"Oh, Bella."

Esme knelt down beside Bella's chair, taking her hand gently in her own.

"I understand. Even knowing that all of my foster children are completely invincible, it breaks my heart every time they run out of that door after Carlisle," she assured her. "But I believe that Renesmee is safe. She's a smart girl, and she's with Jacob. Do you honestly think he would allow anything to happen to her?"

"Of course not. But that doesn't mean something won't happen to _him_," Bella muttered. "I'm worried about him too, Esme. I care about him like a brother."

"I don't know where Renesmee and Jacob are, but I can assure you - they're safe," Esme said.

Bella looked down at Esme's beautiful, heart-warming smile, and she could not help but feel confident. She instantly flung her arms around Esme's neck, and Esme hugged her back.

"Thank you," Bella said gratefully.

"You know I'm always here for you, Bella. Mother to mother," Esme assured her.

Bella and Esme remained in the kitchen, talking as Esme began to prepare a meal that she claimed was for Nahuel, though Bella was certain it was just a way of distracting herself.

After about a half an hour, Jasper and Nahuel came walking through the kitchen curiously.

"Oh, Nahuel! I hope you're hungry," Esme said, with a beautiful grin. "I've made enough soup for an army..."

"This is one of those times that I wish we ate," Jasper joked, as he sniffed the boiling pot of vegetables.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen, but Jasper and I were just about to go hunt the beach for our dinner," Nahuel confessed.

"Then I guess we'll save the soup for when Nessie and Jacob come back," Esme said, with a grin over at Bella.

Jasper and Nahuel headed out the back door into the darkness, as Esme proceeded to boil her large vat of soup. Just as Esme was pouring the last bowl of peppers into the pot, Rosalie wandered into the kitchen.

"Rosalie, are you feeling any better?" Esme asked casually, not even glancing up as her daughter entered the room. But Bella's eyes were glued to Rosalie's expression.

The angry glare that had been plastered on her face all night was gone, replaced instead by a look of fear. She stared up at Esme with wide eyes.

"Nessie said that she was out of tampons today," she said softly.

"Yes, she and Jacob went to the drug store after he came back from the beach," Esme replied, still oblivious to Rosalie's sudden mood change.

Rosalie walked over to the table, placing a full box of tampons down before Esme and Bella. They both stared at it in confusion.

"This hasn't been touched in months," Rosalie said.

"She must have forgotten that she had it," Esme replied.

"This was the only one in there," Rosalie said, her eyes boring into Esme's intently.

Bella was staring at Rosalie now, her intentions growing clearer as she grew more and more upset.

"No, Rosalie," she uttered.

"It would explain why they ran away," Rosalie said, turning now to Bella, her eyes wide with fear. "Why she hasn't been speaking to anyone. She's been hiding."

"_No_," Bella said firmly, staring at Rosalie. "That is _not possible_."

"I would have said the same thing about you and Edward seven years ago," Rosalie remarked.

"Rosalie, you don't actually believe that Renesmee and Jacob ran away because she's pregnant?" Esme asked, staring at Rosalie in shock.

"It all makes sense," Rosalie insisted. "Why she's been so quiet. Why she couldn't speak to Edward. Why she hasn't needed a trip to the drugstore until this morning."

"No," Bella continued to repeat.

"I caught her throwing up outside once. Jacob said it was because she was stressed. And I believed him," Rosalie spat.

"_No_," Bella growled.

"She's almost completely stopped eating, yet she hasn't lost a pound. She's been talking in her sleep... nightmares. She hasn't had nightmares in months," Rosalie continued.

"NO!"

Bella's shout caused both Esme and Rosalie to turn. She was staring at Rosalie in fury, her ocher eyes burning with anger.

"Renesmee would _not _do that," she growled, trying to keep her voice level as she spoke, "and Jacob would never put her in that position. It is _impossible_, Rosalie."

"_No_, Bella. It's not impossible," Rosalie countered, staring back at Bella with just as much ferocity.

"Rose..." Bella began.

"I know you think Renesmee can do no wrong. But she's a young girl, and she is still part human. She doesn't have the restraint that the rest of us have. You should be able to understand that better than anyone," Rosalie insisted. "This is a real possibility, whether you like it or not. We can't ignore the signs-"

Bella was shaking her head vehemently, as she backed away from Rosalie, a look of terror on her face.

"No... no, no, _no_!" she moaned.

"We need to call Carlisle," Rosalie said, turning to Esme immediately.

"No!" Bella continued to wail.

"Bella..." Esme said, rushing over to Bella and wrapping her arms around her, as Rosalie pulled out her cell phone.

"No! _No_!" Bella screamed, falling to her knees as Esme quickly wrapped her arms around her. Rosalie walked out into the hallway as she began to speak into the phone.

"Carlisle, come back now. We have a situation. Yes - it's bad."

Bella clung to Esme desperately, her heart pounding with pain as the truth began to sink in. As she yearned for Edward just to be nearer to her family.

As she realized that her daughter was gone.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Seth Clearwater walked contentedly up the path to Sam Uley's home, allowing the brisk March wind to blow across his warm face as he went.

He was alone. Leah was nowhere to be found, though he hoped that she had received Embry's message about the pack meeting. The thought of a pack meeting was curious to Seth, as they had not needed to gather specifically for anything in almost six months. Not since Halloween.

As he neared the door, excitement began to grow in his heart. Perhaps there was another great mission. Maybe the pack was in danger - a danger so great that the Cullens would have to return to help. Nessie would have to come to his rescue.

Seth dashed up the path to the doorway of Sam's home, knocking loudly three times. It took a moment, before Emily answered.

"Hey Em - are the guys here?" Seth asked eagerly.

"Yes. They're in the living room now," Emily replied. She looked solemn. Seth's heart began pounding even faster.

He walked quickly into the house, marching straight to the living room. He could hear Sam's deep voice murmuring already.

"... course of action. Oh, hello Seth."

Sam looked up upon Seth's entrance, as did the rest of the boys. The entire pack already seemed to be there. Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Colin, Brady. Seth's heart leapt into his throat when he spotted even Leah sitting in the corner.

Not a single face looked pleased.

"All right, Seth's here. So spill - what's the bad news?" Paul demanded, as Seth stepped into the room, standing carefully behind Embry's seat.

"Bad news?" Seth repeated.

"Why else would Sam call a pack meeting, when we haven't had one in half a year?" Paul said.

"Sam, is it bad?" Quil asked, a fearful look in his eyes as he stared at their leader.

"I'm afraid there is trouble," Sam confessed, nodding solemnly.

"Then c'mon. Get it over with. You can't keep us waiting here all day," Paul insisted.

"I received a call from Carlisle Cullen last night," Sam began.

"Oh, of _course_."

Leah stood, folding her arms, a disgusted look on her face as she stared around the pack.

"Has anyone else noticed that the Cullens bring trouble wherever they go? And they never fail to drag _us _into the middle of it," she grumbled.

"No one is forcing us to do anything, Leah. We agreed to the alliance with the Cullens because they have helped us in the past," Sam stated.

"They needed the alliance, because without it there would be no reason for us not to tear them to bits," Leah spat.

"Hey, can we please get back to the point of the meeting?" Embry asked suddenly.

"The Cullens are in danger, and they need us to leave the safety of our own home to come save them again. What more is there to it?" Leah snapped.

"Much more," Sam said firmly. "This concerns Jacob and Renesmee."

Seth nearly tumbled over Embry's chair in shock at the mention of Nessie. All the other boys were on alert as well. Even Leah had whirled around, staring at Sam curiously.

"What happened to Jake?" Paul demanded.

"I only know what Carlisle dared to tell me," Sam replied.

"_Dared _to tell you? What does that mean?" Quil asked nervously.

"It means that they're trying to hide something," Seth said, staring at Sam.

"Sam, _what's _going on?" Embry asked pleadingly.

Sam took in a deep breath, staring around at all the bewildered expressions before him, before speaking.

"Jacob and Renesmee have disappeared," he began.

"_Disappeared_?" Quil cried.

"That's impossible. We'll find Jake," Embry said quickly.

"Not if he doesn't want to be found," Quil pointed out.

"Do the Cullens have a lead?" Seth asked.

"No," Sam replied, "but they believe that Jacob and Renesmee are in hiding because Renesmee is pregnant."

The entire room fell completely silent for the first time since the meeting had begun.

"Nessie's _pregnant_?" Paul said, after a moment, shock ringing clear in his tone.

"I can't believe it. Jake wouldn't do that to her," Quil insisted.

"The Cullens don't know that fact to be true, but apparently they have substantial evidence to support the theory. And it is the only logical explanation for why Jacob and Renesmee would disappear in the middle of a battle for their lives," Sam explained.

"_No_!"

Leah's terrified shriek caused all of the boys in the room to turn and stare at her curiously.

"Leah..." Sam began.

"How could they do this?" Leah cried.

"Jeez Leah, it's not like _you _have to have the baby," Embry muttered.

"We'll all suffer if they have that child!" Leah continued to shout furiously.

"Are you really _that _self-absorbed?" Paul spat.

"No, she's right," Sam said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Quil asked.

"There is a prophecy that says that Jacob and Renesmee's child will bring about the end of mankind," Sam explained.

"You mean the end of the world?" Colin asked.

"It is believed by the Volturi that the prophecy is referring to the extinction of the human race," Sam replied.

"The Volturi know about this?" Seth asked, horror pounding in his heart.

"Yes. According to Carlisle, the Volturi plan to gain control of the child and use it to destroy mankind so they can take over the vampires left on Earth," Sam explained. "Some of the vampire world agrees that this child should bring about the end of mankind. Others believe that the child must be killed to prevent any trouble, for any race."

"Killing the baby means killing Nessie," Seth uttered.

"Right now, yes. Which is why Jacob and Renesmee have most likely gone into hiding, somewhere not even the Cullens can find them," Sam said.

"They're risking all of our lives," Leah growled.

"If the entire vampire population is out looking for them, they can't hide for long," Paul remarked.

"What if the Volturi find them first? They need Nessie. What will they do with Jake?" Quil asked.

"This is why the Cullens have contacted us. Not as allies, but to put Jacob's fate in our hands," Sam explained.

"Where it belongs," Quil stated.

"We need to find them," Seth declared. "We can split up. Search the world if we have to. We have to bring them back."

"Trying to find Jacob right now would be more impossible than trying to find a needle in a haystack," Paul countered.

"We need to get the Cullens down here," Embry said.

"No we don't. All they'll do is make things worse," Leah spat.

"You need to get over your problem with them, Leah! They're our allies, and nothing is going to change that. Not even the fact that you're in love with Jacob," Embry shouted.

Leah lunged at Embry's throat without hesitation, tackling him to the ground. The other boys were instantly around the two, pulling them apart, as Leah continued to claw and growl viciously at Embry.

"Leah! Embry!" Sam shouted. "This is absolutely ridiculous. You both know better."

"Our lives are in danger because of Renesmee Cullen, and all you want to do is go dashing off to her rescue. That's _disgusting_," Leah snarled, tearing herself from Seth's grasp. She glowered at all of them furiously, before turning on her heel and dashing from the room.

"I wish she wouldn't be that way," Sam sighed.

"Wasn't planning on counting her in anyways," Embry muttered.

"So what's our plan of action?" Seth asked eagerly.

"We wait for orders from the Cullens," Sam replied.

"We're waiting for the bloodsuckers to tell us what to do?" Paul cried.

"This involves the Cold Ones more than it does us. We don't want to run into any of their kind in hunting for Jacob," Sam pointed out.

"So we're just going to sit around and _wait_?" Seth asked in shock.

"There's nothing else we can do," Sam replied.

"We can get out there, no matter what!" Seth cried. "Jacob would do that for any of us. And so would Nessie. We owe them."

"The entire vampire population, including the Volturi, is out hunting for them right now. There isn't a chance that our pack would all return," Sam stated.

"Jacob and Nessie could be _killed_. How can we just sit back and wait for orders?" Seth demanded, staring around at his pack brothers forlornly.

"Dr. Cullen knows the situation far better than we do, Seth. This is in his realm - we wait for his instructions," Sam declared.

The other boys nodded solemnly, resigning themselves to their backseat positions to Sam, and to the Cullens. Seth stared around at the pack, fear and sorrow pounding through his heart. They were not going to take action.

Jacob and Nessie were alone somewhere in the middle of a battle for their lives, and the life of their unborn child. And neither the pack nor the Cullens knew what to do.

No one knew what to do.


	17. Chapter 16

**Part Two: **_**The Storm**_

"The night is always darkest just before the dawn." – Harvey Dent, _The Dark Knight_

**Chapter Sixteen**

The snow whipped painfully against their faces as they made the unbearably slow trudge through the treacherous mountains of Switzerland, tortured by blizzards, freezing wind chills, and not a single sign of life anywhere in the constant pattern of giant hills and drops.

Walking was almost impossible as the wind blew so furiously that it would have knocked any human down the side of the mountain in an instant. But they clung to each other firmly, not letting go for a second.

Up ahead, a small, dark crevice could be seen in the side of the mountainous, rocky hills. Slowly, carefully, they headed off to the right, towards the small sign of hope. A possible escape from the torrential, never-ending blizzard.

Sure enough, the crevice turned out to be the entrance to a small cave. He squeezed her hand tightly, pulling her towards the entrance, and helping her through the small space first. He was close behind, making sure to block out the snow as she crawled into the cave.

Once inside, Nessie unwrapped the scarves from her face, staring up at Jacob with wide eyes.

"I can't believe we found another cave," she said.

"I know. I thought for sure we were going to be traveling for at least a week before we found a place to stop," Jacob replied, as he too unbundled himself from the few wrappings he wore.

Nessie let out a deep breath, crawling over to Jacob, and allowing his giant, fiery arms to wrap around her, warming her frigid body.

Her hand fell gently to her slightly swollen stomach.

"How do you feel?" Jacob asked, staring at Nessie's hand as it carefully rested on their unborn child.

"All right," Nessie lied.

"You must be hungry," Jacob remarked, eyeing the raging snow storm outside of the cavern entrance. "I'll go out and find you something to eat-"

"No."

Nessie reached out, grabbing Jacob's hand as he was about to stand up. He frowned, quickly kneeling back down.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Don't go," Nessie pleaded.

"But-" Jacob began.

"I'm fine. Just stay," Nessie said, holding Jacob's hand tightly. He smiled, stroking her hair gently.

"Of course," he said, wrapping his arms around her again.

The wind whistled and screamed outside of the cave, pounding against the cavern walls as if trying to force Nessie and Jacob back into the storm.

"I can't believe we've made it this far," Nessie muttered.

"Do you think your family's figured it out?" Jacob asked.

"It's been two months. I'm sure they had it figured out within two hours," Nessie replied.

"I'm surprised they haven't found us yet," Jacob remarked.

"Who would ever think to look out here?" Nessie pointed out.

"Certainly not the pack," Jacob replied.

"The Volturi will," Nessie sighed.

"Don't say that," Jacob said quickly, squeezing Nessie in his grasp. "We're safe here."

"For now," Nessie said. "We can't stay hidden in this cave forever. We can't even stay in these mountains forever - they'll find us."

"We'll get out of here soon enough," Jacob insisted. "In a few weeks we'll be in Austria."

"And then what?" Nessie demanded. "We'll never be able to stop running, Jacob. Our life is going to be nothing but hiding and running. After the baby is born it will just be worse."

"Hey... don't get upset," Jacob hushed gently. "Our life is going to be difficult. But we're together. And soon we'll be a family together. We can get married in Austria, and then have our baby, and maybe Carlisle will be able to gather the strength he needs to confront the Volturi, and then we can go home and we won't have to worry about the war, or hiding any more."

"And what about the prophecy?" Nessie asked.

"The ancient Egyptians drew some pictures on a wall thousands of years ago. I'm not going to let that dictate how my family lives," Jacob declared.

Nessie smiled up at Jacob weakly, her heart pounding with every word he spoke. Carefully she took his hand, stroking it gently.

"I never thought it was possible to love something that doesn't even exist yet," Jacob uttered, beaming as he rested his hand gently on the small bump that was their child.

"Yeah," was all Nessie could offer in reply, as she stared down at the bump without a hint of the adoration on Jacob's face.

Jacob kissed Nessie's head as he cradled her in his arms, allowing all the warmth in his body to protect her, and their child.

"I love you, Nessa. We're going to get through this," he said.

Nessie leaned back into Jacob's chest, resting her cheek on his warm skin, and closing her eyes.

"I hope so."


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Thank you so much for letting us stay here, Maggie," Carlisle said, as he and the Cullens stepped into the small Dublin cottage owned by Siobhan, Liam and Maggie.

"It's our pleasure, Carlisle. We'd do anything to help yeh and yer family in these times," Maggie assured him.

Edward, Bella, Emmett, Alice and Jasper stepped into the small building after Carlisle. Each one wore the same stoic expression that had been plastered on their faces for the past two months.

"Ah, if it ain't the beautiful Cullens, come into our pitiful home!" Liam announced loudly as he stepped into the room, smiling kindly.

"It's nice to see yeh again, Carlisle," Siobhan added, shaking Carlisle's hand. "We were very sorry to hear about yer granddaughter."

"No need to be sorry. We're still searching," Carlisle said quickly, shooting a side glance at Edward.

"Of course," Siobhan said, nodding as she too quickly glanced in Edward's direction.

"Liam and I have gathered up quite a few animals for yeh. They're out back if yeh get hungry," Maggie offered brightly.

"Thank you," Carlisle said.

"So, yeh've got to tell us. What exactly is the situation, Carlisle?" Liam asked, lowering his voice, as if discussing a great secret.

"The situation is exactly what it appears to be," Edward interrupted. "Renesmee and Jacob left Brazil two months ago. We've been searching throughout Europe since, and our travels have taken us here to Ireland. We will continue the search until we find any traces of them."

"And what about the rest?" Maggie asked, eyeing Edward curiously.

"There's no more to it," Edward said.

"We heard the girl was pregnant," Maggie stated bluntly.

Edward's fists clinched automatically, and Bella quickly moved to take his hand.

"We have no proof that that is true," Carlisle said.

"Why else would they go into hiding?" Siobhan muttered.

"We just want to find them," Bella said, turning to face their Irish companions. "We need to make sure they're safe."

"Of course yeh do," Maggie said, nodding sympathetically. "Which is why we've decided to help yeh with yer search."

"Oh no, we could never ask you to do that," Carlisle said quickly.

"Yeh don't have to," Liam replied. "The three of us, along with the rest of our coven, have already decided. We're heading wherever you send us first thing tomorrow morning."

"This is a matter of our family. We can't drag anyone else into it," Carlisle insisted.

"Why not, Carlisle?" Emmett asked suddenly. "We're fast, but we can't cover the entire world ourselves. Not if we want to find Nessie and Jake before-"

Emmett trailed off, shooting a fearful look over at Edward, who had turned towards the window, Bella rubbing his shoulder gently.

"Emmett is right. We could use the help. And if they want to join us, then who are we to argue?" Alice agreed.

Carlisle looked from his family to the Irish coven several times, before finally outstretching his hand to Siobhan.

"I can never thank you enough for this," he said, as Siobhan took his hand, shaking it firmly.

"Yeh never have to," she assured him. "We want to find yer girl as much as you do."

"So, where are yeh sendin' us?" Maggie asked eagerly.

"Well, we covered Italy first. We didn't think they'd run right into the hands of the Volturi, but you can never be too safe. Then we moved on to England, where we stayed with Robert. Pierre and his family helped us search all of France..."

As Carlisle continued deliberating with the Irish coven, Edward pulled away from the window, storming out the door of the small cottage.

Bella was close behind him, following him out into the dark Irish skies that awaited them outside. Edward stood atop the large hill upon which the small home sat, staring out into the empty darkness around them. Bella carefully walked up behind him, slipping her small hand gracefully into his.

"I can't listen to it again," he muttered, so quiet that it was almost inaudible.

"I know," Bella replied.

"We've been all over the continent searching, and we haven't found so much as a trace," Edward growled, his fists clenching tightly again as he spoke. "I can't even get into either of their minds... it's like they've completely disappeared off the face of the planet."

"They need to stay hidden," Bella stated.

"That just further asserts every worry that I've had since Rosalie presented us with her evidence," Edward continued, his voice growing louder with emotion. "Why else would she run from us? Run, without so much as a look back?"

"She didn't want us to try and stop her," Bella said.

"Because she knows what she's doing is wrong," Edward said. "She knew we wouldn't let her go through with this, so she ran away to have a child that has been prophesied to bring the end of the world-"

"She's doing exactly what I did, Edward," Bella interjected suddenly.

Edward stopped, turning to face Bella, a look of shock on his face as her words hit him for the first time.

"She wants to have this baby, just like you wanted to have her," he uttered.

"She's going to be a mother. Once you feel that, the child becomes a part of you. And you can't just give that up. Not without a fight," Bella insisted.

"Renesmee isn't the only one fighting this time," Edward remarked.

"She didn't ask for help. We're doing this because we love her. And the others are trying to prove something to the Volturi. I believe as Carlisle does, that this uprising was bound to happen, and the prophecy is just finally giving the other covens a reason to stand up for themselves," Bella said.

"We haven't heard anything from Aro or the Volturi in months. That worries me," Edward muttered.

"Maybe they don't know anything yet," Bella said.

"They know. I just wish I knew what they were waiting for," Edward said.

"If they had found her, we would know," Bella pointed out.

"Whatever we know, they know. As long as we remain ignorant, so do they," Edward sighed.

"But if we know, then they're safe," Bella insisted.

"They're never safe," Edward muttered.

"We knew that going into this. Even since before she was born, we knew there was danger. But we made the decision to have a child - and we chose right," Bella stated.

"We can only hope that her decision is right," Edward said.

Bella wrapped her arms tightly around Edward's waist, resting her cold cheek against his stone chest as she gazed out at the night around them.

"She's chosen to be a mother. I think she's made the right choice."


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"What do you think you're doing?"

Seth did not even look up as his sister walked into his room, watching as he frantically tossed clothing and food into the duffle bag on his bed.

"Go away," he muttered distractedly, searching around for his flashlight.

"You're following them," Leah continued, folding her arms as she stared at her younger brother.

"Yes," Seth replied, as he fell to his knees, crawling under his bed to continue searching.

"I can't believe you," Leah snorted.

"I don't need your preaching, Leah," Seth snapped, jerking out from under his bed and glaring at his sister. "I already know everything you're going to say. So you might as well just clear out now."

Seth stormed over to his closet, beginning to pull out sweatshirts and sweaters. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned to see Leah, holding out his flashlight.

"I'm coming with you," she said.

Seth stared back at her for a long moment, replaying her words over and over in his mind. Trying to guess just why she felt the need to play this joke on him.

"What?" he finally asked.

"I'm coming with you," Leah repeated firmly, slapping the flashlight into Seth's hand. Seth stared down at it in shock, before looking up at Leah again.

"You... _what_?" he repeated, completely bewildered by her sudden announcement.

"Come on, keep packing. Mom and Charlie will be back from Emily's in half an hour," Leah urged, beginning to pace around Seth's room, picking up clothing and supplies.

"Why are you doing this?" Seth demanded.

"Because I care about the future of this planet," Leah replied, throwing a package of batteries into the duffle bag.

"You're going to stand there and criticize me for wanting to find Jacob and Nessie, and then announce that you're coming?" Seth asked in confusion.

"_You're_ doing it for the wrong reasons," Leah replied, continuing to throw items into the duffle bag.

"I'm doing it because I care about them," Seth said.

"You're doing it because of your pitiful unrequited love for Renesmee Cullen. I'm doing it for the baby," Leah said.

"_You_ care about the baby?" Seth snorted, in disbelief.

"If that baby falls into the wrong hands, we could all be dead. Or worse, we could be slaves to the vampire monarchy. And I am not going to let that happen," Leah declared, whirling on Seth furiously. "I'm doing this for the pack, and for the humans. Not for Renesmee, and _not _for Jacob."

Seth stared at his older sister, judging the look in her intense, brown eyes as she stared back at him.

"You're serious," he said.

"Of course I am," Leah replied, quickly returning to her packing.

"Leah, if you're going to come with me, then you have to be able to accept the reasons that I'm doing this," Seth said.

Leah hesitated for a moment, staring down at the watch that she held in her hands. Finally she nodded.

"I don't like your reasons... but I can accept them," she said.

"Okay," Seth replied, also nodding. Leah zipped up the duffle bag, swinging it over her shoulder.

"Come on."

Seth followed her out of the room, into the foyer of their small apartment. There was another duffle bag already waiting there. Leah was about to pick it up as well, when Seth bent down, grabbing it. She looked up at him - and a slight smile crossed her lips.

"Where are we starting?" Seth asked, as he followed Leah out the door, and down the stairs towards the exit.

"Germany. The last time Jacob was going to run into hiding, that's where he was going. We'll start there, then check any nearby countries as well. Austria, Switzerland, Italy... we'll cover it all," Leah explained, as she and Seth tossed their duffle bags into her car.

"And what about the Cullens?" Seth asked.

"I doubt we'll run into them," Leah muttered, hopping into the driver's seat.

Seth leapt into the passenger's seat as Leah began pulling out of the small parking lot. He gazed back at their apartment complex sadly.

"Should we tell mom where we're going?" he asked.

"No. She'll just make us come home," Leah replied.

"I feel bad leaving her," Seth said.

"We can't let her know, Seth. She wouldn't understand," Leah insisted.

Seth fell silent as Leah headed down the street, towards the highway that would lead them to the airport.

* * *

Seth and Leah arrived at the Olympic Terminal in less than an hour, marching through the doors with their duffle bags slung over their shoulders.

"I'm going to go buy our tickets. Wait here," Leah commanded, as she pulled out her wallet and headed towards the ticket counter.

Seth found an empty space on a nearby bench, and sat down, cradling his duffle bag in his lap. He stared around at all the people in the airport, all bustling around excitedly, each one preparing for an adventure, whether it be one they were eagerly awaiting, or dreading.

As Seth carefully observed a young couple, cradling a tiny infant between them, he wondered whether he should be filled with dread. He was heading off to find the love of his life, and her future husband, to help them safely have a child together. To watch their love grow and flourish.

No matter how much Seth loved Nessie, and no matter how much it hurt him to watch her with Jacob, he could not stay away. Not even when being near her meant certain danger, possibly death. He had to follow her, find her, protect her.

Cody James had felt the same way. In the small amount of time that he had known Nessie, he had grown so close that he was able to willingly sacrifice his life for her. Leah was right - Seth could never even be second to Jacob in Nessie's mind. Not after what Cody gave.

And then there was Nahuel. He was stunningly handsome, and more similar to Nessie than anyone else in the world. At the present time, they were two of a kind: there were no other half-breeds left on the planet thanks to Enterprise and the Volturi. Nahuel could relate to Nessie on a level that no one else in the world could.

Seth's heart began to ache as it suddenly occurred to him: he did not even place when it came to Nessie's top three men.

Then again, what had he ever done to prove himself worthy of her love and affection? He hadn't sacrificed his life for her. He had never spent six months in prison to protect her. He was not Jacob Black.

But maybe this would do it. Maybe following her across the globe, helping her marry Jacob, helping her have her baby... maybe that would finally gain him an inch of her love. At least put him on the charts.

"All right, we're ready to board."

Seth looked up immediately to see Leah standing over him, holding out a ticket. He took it quickly, standing and following her towards the entrance to the terminal.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

_Three tall, shadowy figures loomed ominously in the distance. Their faces were blurred by fog and snow, but their silhouettes stood proud and firm at the entrance to the cave. Slowly, the figures began moving closer. The already treacherous chill became ever colder as the three bodies neared, bringing with them a sense of sorrow and helplessness. There was no escape as they began to close in, sucking all happiness and life out of the air... out of her heart..._

Nessie sat up quickly, her heart pounding in her throat as she stared at the entrance of the cave. It was empty. Of course.

The nightmares had begun before she had even known she was pregnant. And they had only grown worse with time. They happened every time she fell asleep now. It was always the same: three dark figures looming from the shadows, surrounding her, and sucking her life away. She always awoke just before certain death.

Nessie gently pulled herself from Jacob's grasp, crawling carefully across the floor of the cave. They had been there for three days, and they were going to start marching again the next morning. Nessie knew she needed sleep if they were going to be walking again, but she could not bring herself to close her eyes again.

She stared out at the blizzard raging through the mountains. Snow was all she had known for the past two months. Cold , hunger, pain and exhaustion were a daily routine. The child that was steadily growing in her stomach was not responding well to the lack of food and excess of frigid cold, and Nessie was often sick because of it.

Of course, she never shared any of that with Jacob. He did not know how often she was sick, or that every time she closed her eyes she saw nothing but the Volturi. That she could barely sleep. That no matter how tightly he wrapped her in his arms, she always felt cold.

Nessie's hand dropped absently to the small bump in her stomach. Only five months old. It wasn't even two-thirds of a person yet. She knew that she could end it all - the hiding, the suffering, the longing - with just one simple jump. Wandering off the side of the mountain. Accidentally falling on one of Jacob's daggers.

There was no love in her heart for the child that grew inside of her, and that worried her. Bella had always told her that the moment she had learned that she was pregnant, she became a mother. She had loved Nessie with all her heart before she had even left the womb.

But Nessie did not experience a shred of joy in thinking about her child. All she felt was contempt, anger, and disdain. She wanted it gone. She wanted everything to return to normal. She wanted to go home to her family, so they could stop worrying. Assure the pack that Jacob was all right. Allow the vampires to return to their lives.

The edge of the cliff was so close. All she had to do was walk out of the cave... just a few feet and she would be gone, everyone's troubles erased...

Just as soon as the thoughts entered her mind, they were driven out again by the smiling image of Cody James's face.

No matter how much contempt Nessie held for herself, or her child, she no longer carried just her own life - she carried Cody's as well. Hurting herself would mean that Cody had died in vain. And _that _she could never allow.

Carefully, Nessie crawled back over to where Jacob lay peacefully. His beautiful face was a mask of serenity. All the worry and stress that constantly plagued his features during the day was gone. He was the eager, handsome young man that Nessie had known her whole life. The one who had been there for her when she was a baby, an infant, a child. Then he had blossomed, along with her, into the young man that she needed to love her and care for her as a boyfriend. As a fiancé.

Nessie pulled off the huge mitten on her hand, and the cold diamond shone through the darkness instantly. She stroked it gently, rubbing the tips of her fingers across the gem. The night in the clearing came rushing back to her. Their vows, the ring, the fear...

She quickly shoved the mitten back onto her hand before the rest of the story could play itself out. That night had led her to this cave in the mountains of Switzerland, hiding and worrying and missing her family. Missing Edward and Bella.

Her heart ached just imagining the pain she was putting her parents through. Edward must be so angry, and Bella so worried. She hated that they could not know, that her mother could not be here to comfort her, and help her.

Nessie stared down at the ominous bump again with loathing. This demon that was growing inside of her scared her. It caused her pain, it had taken her from her parents, it worried Jacob. It tormented her and everyone that she cared about, and had no remorse. It was the reason for her nightmares, the reason that she was constantly scared for her life.

Fury began to grow in her heart as she quickly pulled her coat closed, covering up the bump that she hated so much. The child that she had refused to kill - and for what? To be miserable for months? To put Jacob through hell trying to protect her? To put her parents, her whole family, through agony?

Nessie's attention was torn from her anger as Jacob stirred in the corner, reaching out his arms, and realizing that she was no longer there. He sat up instantly, staring around in horror.

He immediately relaxed as he spotted Nessie across the cave, staring at him worriedly.

"Ness, what are you doing? Are you all right?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I was just having trouble sleeping," Nessie replied.

"Is it too cold?" Jacob asked.

"No," Nessie said absently.

"You should try to get some rest. We don't know how long it could be before we find another cave," Jacob said, stroking Nessie's hair comfortingly.

"Okay. I'll try," Nessie lied, smiling sadly up at Jacob to reassure him.

Jacob smiled back, before leaning in and pressing a warm, loving kiss to her lips. Nessie barely kissed back, and Jacob pulled away quickly, offering a sheepish smile.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too. Go back to sleep," Nessie urged, rubbing Jacob's back gently as she followed him back over to his small corner of the cave, allowing him to wrap his arms around her.

Nessie lay there, as Jacob's breathing changed quickly to the slow, relaxed rhythm of sleep. She kept her eyes open, staring around the walls of the cave, trying to keep her mind clear.

Because any thoughts she had caused her heart to ache too much.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

"Welcome, Carlisle."

The Cullens stood at the door to the home of the Polish coven: Ania, Maria, Ian and Marek. Ania greeted them at the door, her platinum blonde hair illuminating the darkness of the night.

"Hello Ania. Thank you for allowing us to convene at your home," Carlisle said kindly, as Ania stepped aside to allow the Cullens into her home.

"It is our pleasure, Carlisle. You have done so much to help us in our time, we feel it only proper to repay you however we can," Ania said.

"Where's the rest of your coven?" Alice asked curiously, looking around the small house.

"Marek is in the back room. Ian and Maria are in the village, hunting," Ania replied.

Bella could not help but cringe slightly at the thought of the innocent humans down in the village who were about to become dinner to Ian and Maria.

"So, I hear Siobhan, Liam and Maggie have gone to Russia to aid you in your search," Ania remarked, eyeing the Cullens with a look of intrigue as she carefully placed herself on the pristine white sofa sitting in the middle of the drawing room into which they had entered.

"Yes, they wanted to help. And we were not about to turn them down," Carlisle replied, taking a seat across from Ania, as Edward, Bella, Emmett, Alice and Jasper filed uncomfortably into the clean, shining white room. The Polish home lacked the sense of comfort and family that the Irish's cottage had had.

"They chose to go in search of your grandchild?" Ania asked, eyebrows raised in intrigue.

"Yes. We would never force anyone else to risk their coven to help us," Carlisle replied.

"Even Siobhan willingly sent her family off into danger to search for this girl, and the wolf?" Ania asked, staring at Carlisle with a look of shock now.

"Yes. It was a great act of charity. We are eternally grateful to the Irish," Carlisle said, nodding.

Ania's head shot around quickly as she examined all of the Cullens, as if taking them in for the first time.

"That is quite a large act of charity indeed," she remarked softly.

"Hello Cullens."

Marek entered the room without so much as a sound, his perfectly crisp blonde hair gelled into style. He was beside Ania in a flash.

"Ah, Marek. Good to see you again," Carlisle said, smiling as he and Marek shook hands.

"My pleasure, Carlisle," Marek replied. "How is the search going?"

Carlisle hesitated for a moment, looking over at his family. Edward turned away quickly.

"We haven't had any sign of them. It's been almost three months," Carlisle confessed.

"One could say that is a good sign. If they can remain so well hidden from you, then the Volturi will have trouble as well," Marek stated.

"Yes, we are thankful for that," Carlisle agreed.

"You haven't heard anything from the Volturi lately, have you?" Alice asked, staring at Ania and Marek imploringly.

"I am afraid not," Marek replied, a solemn look crossing his face.

"That is not such a good sign," Ania muttered.

"They must know of the situation. Why are they refusing to act?" Marek asked.

"We're not sure. We just want to find Renesmee and Jacob before they have the chance to," Carlisle said firmly.

"A noble goal, my fr-"

Marek was cut off by the tinny ringing of Carlisle's cell phone ringing. Carlisle frowned for a moment, before reaching into his pocket curiously.

"Rosalie," he muttered, staring down at the number flashing on the front of his phone. "Excuse me - this is my family back in Brazil. They might have news."

"Of course. Go right ahead," Marek said kindly, motioning towards the door.

Edward and Bella stepped aside to allow Carlisle out of the room. Ania and Marek were still gazing curiously at the Cullen children.

"Edward, we are very sorry about your daughter," Ania offered sympathetically, staring at Edward and Bella with wide, sad eyes.

"There's no need to be sorry," Edward said curtly.

"What Edward means is, we're going to find Nessie and Jacob. We know it," Emmett offered more politely.

"Of course. Carlisle has never let down a family member," Marek said.

"Carlisle has never let down anyone," Ania added.

At that moment, Carlisle came walking back into the room, a concerned look across his face. All the Cullens were instantly on alert.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"It's the pack," Edward said, frowning at Carlisle.

"It appears Seth and Leah have gone missing," Carlisle replied, a look of harrowed worry raking across his beautiful face.

"Seth and Leah?" Emmett repeated.

"They took off weeks ago. The pack didn't want to get us involved right away, because they didn't want to distract us from the search. But it's been close to a month now, and they haven't been able to find either of them," Carlisle explained.

"They went after Renesmee and Jacob," Bella uttered.

"Seth, maybe. But Leah? She hates them both," Emmett pointed out.

"She wouldn't abandon her brother. She's probably going to take care of him," Alice insisted.

"Whatever their reasons, they're missing. And the pack is just as worried as we are right now," Carlisle stated.

"So what are we supposed to do? Start a second search? Break up to try and find the wolves?" Jasper demanded.

"We will continue our search. If we happen to pick up a lead on Seth and Leah, then we can discuss breaking off," Carlisle said.

"We can't afford to break off. We need everyone we have searching for Renesmee," Edward growled.

"Sam and the pack are our allies, Edward," Carlisle said.

"Seth and Leah are my family," Bella added gently.

Edward scowled, though he said no more. Jasper merely rolled his eyes, as if the thought of alliances and family both meant little to him at the moment.

"Carlisle."

All the Cullens turned suddenly to face Ania, who had leapt to her feet. She stood now, staring at them eagerly.

"Marek and I will search for your wolf allies," she offered. Carlisle stared back at her for a moment in shock.

"Ania..." he uttered.

"You have done so much for myself and my coven. We owe you, and you need help. So we will help you," Ania declared.

"Yes, I agree," Marek said, also standing up. "We will inform Maria and Ian upon their return. We will set out tonight."

"We don't even have a lead on where they might be," Carlisle said, staring at the two in bewilderment.

"Then we shall search everywhere," Ania said.

"I could never ask you to sacrifice your coven's safety like that," Carlisle began.

"You do not have to ask, Carlisle," Ania insisted.

"I... thank you," Carlisle finally relented, still shell-shocked as he stared at his Polish allies with utter admiration.

"Nonsense. This is us thanking _you_," Ania said.

And she and Marek quickly took off into the next room, to prepare for their journey. Carlisle turned back to his family, who all stood in the doorway, also staring in bemusement.

"All right... we continue our search tomorrow morning."

* * *

"Come on. Get up."

Seth opened his eyes just in time to see Leah's fist coming at his arm, as she punched him violently. Once she saw that his eyes were opened, she stopped, immediately dashing across the hotel room.

"What's going on?" Seth muttered, sitting up slowly as he groggily rubbed his eyes.

"We're going to Switzerland," Leah said, bustling around in the dark as she shoved assorted objects into their duffle bag.

"Switzerland?" Seth repeated, his eyes opening wide as he stared at his sister in shock.

"Yes. Come on, help me pack," Leah snapped, shoving flashlights into the bag.

"Leah, we're in the middle of Berlin. It could take us weeks to get to Switzerland," Seth remarked.

"Not if we travel by plane," Leah replied.

"We can't travel by plane, we don't have any money left," Seth remarked, confusion clouding his already sleep-ridden thoughts.

"We have a way," Leah replied absently, continuing to rush around the small room. Seth frowned.

"What do you mean 'we have a way'? And why are you so hell-bent on getting to Switzerland?" he demanded.

"We have a lead," Leah said.

She had stopped her frantic pacing, staring at her brother with a look of eager hope. Seth stared back in awe.

"A lead? But... how?" he asked.

"There's no time to discuss it right now. We have to get out of here," Leah insisted.

"Why? You didn't steal money, did you?" Seth snorted, stepping out of his bed slowly.

"No... _I_ didn't," Leah muttered.

Seth stopped, turning to face his sister. Leah avoided eye contact, busying herself with the duffle bag.

"What?" Seth said in shock.

"Come _on_, Seth!" Leah snapped, quickly dashing over to the small bedside table and scooping up a pair of water bottles.

"You stole money!" Seth cried.

Leah immediately whirled around, slamming her hand over his mouth and glaring at him furiously.

"Do you want to get us arrested?" she hissed.

"Clearly you do!" Seth snapped, wrenching himself from Leah's grasp and staring at her in shock.

"I already told you. _I_ didn't steal anything," Leah replied firmly.

"So what? You got some poor sucker to do it for you?" Seth snorted, staring at his sister in disgust. "What'd you do, Leah? Turn into a wolf and threaten to rip his head off if he didn't give over his money?"

"I may have a temper, but I'm not a con-artist," Leah snapped back, zippering up the duffle bag in one swift motion.

"You're not making any sense. _What _is going on?" Seth demanded.

"You'll understand everything soon enough," Leah replied, flinging the duffle bag over her shoulder and heading for the door. "Come on."

"Leah..." Seth moaned, jamming his feet into his boots and quickly dashing after her.

Leah was already halfway down the stairs to the lobby, and Seth had to run to keep up with her as she bolted through the hotel, looking around cautiously.

"As if it weren't bad enough that we're running away from home, now we're felons," Seth hissed into her ear as he followed her past the registration counter.

"Would you shut up?" Leah growled.

Seth was about to argue when Leah burst through the front doors of the hotel. Seth stopped as he stepped out into the sun, the sight before him suddenly putting all Leah's crazy ramblings into place.

"... oh."


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Edward sat perched atop of one of the many hills of Poland, staring out at the beautiful landscape before him. The green hills below shimmered brightly in the rising sunlight, just as Edward himself would soon begin to shimmer and glow, marking him as a threat to any human prey.

Edward had left Ania's home before the sun rose, dashing through the cliffs to clear his mind. To take his thoughts from Renesmee. His daughter, alone somewhere in the world. Scared, confused, lost...

"How touching."

Edward leapt up instantly, whirling around as panic pounded frantically through his body. He was in attack mode before he even faced his opponent.

Aro grinned back patronizingly.

"Now Edward, what could I possibly want with you?" he remarked.

"We don't know where she is," Edward growled back dangerously.

"I know," Aro said calmly.

"Why have you come here?" Edward demanded, slowly loosening his defensive position.

"To speak with you," Aro replied, stepping carefully towards Edward as he spoke. "You'll notice that I have even left the safety of my brothers to come meet with you."

Edward nodded, acknowledging the extreme rarity of the scenario before him - being face to face with only one of the three Volturi brothers.

"Why me? Carlisle is right down the hill," Edward pointed out, eyeing Aro cautiously.

"Because this matter concerns your daughter," Aro stated.

"We don't know where she is. What else could you want to know?" Edward asked.

"I came to warn you," Aro said. Edward frowned.

"Warn me of what?" he asked.

"I do not want to harm your daughter, Edward. She is a beautiful girl, and she could be a great asset to this planet. It was prophesied that she will be," Aro said.

"It was prophesied that she would bring about the destruction of mankind through that child," Edward spat.

"Your daughter is the single most important being in the world at this moment. As long as she bears that child, everyone who knows anything about this prophecy will be after her," Aro continued.

"Why are you telling me what I already know?" Edward demanded.

"Because you do not yet understand," Aro snapped. "There are many out there who wish to kill your daughter. My brothers and I do not. We do not merely appreciate Renesmee because of the prophecy. We have been interested in her for many years. She will have a great place amongst my family, as will her child."

"You want me to sacrifice my daughter to your family because there are other people out there who want her dead?" Edward growled.

"We can protect her better than anyone else in the world. We have weapons and defenses beyond most of our kind's wildest imaginations. We can protect her better than you," Aro insisted.

"I would never let anyone harm her!" Edward shouted.

"The Cullens are not as well respected amongst the vampire world as Carlisle likes you to believe," Aro said coldly.

"And the Volturi are not as well respected as they once were," Edward countered.

Aro stared back at Edward curiously for a moment, searching for the truth behind his words.

"Just because some foreign covens have agreed to aid your family in the search for Renesmee does not mean that you have gained the favor of our world," Aro warned.

"We have more than just their support in searching for Renesmee," Edward stated, staring at Aro intently. "There is a war coming, Aro. You came to warn me, so I'll warn you in return. The covens are not happy with you and your family. And there _will _be a battle this time."

"If a battle comes, my brothers and I will face it. But do not get your hopes raised, dear Edward. Carlisle has inspired much confidence in all of your hearts, but that will only make it worse when you are faced with the truth," Aro said, calmly but with an air of frustration.

"The truth will come about soon enough," Edward replied.

"Allowing Renesmee to fall into my hands is the best action you can take. She will be safer with me than with anyone else. Even my own two brothers," Aro insisted.

"Why did you come alone today, Aro?" Edward demanded, staring at Aro curiously now. Aro stared back sadly for a moment.

"Not all family is always of the same accord, Edward. You should understand that better than anyone," he said softly. There was a weary look on his face - a look of exhaustion.

"We don't want this to come to battle," Edward said gently, taken aback by Aro's harrowed expression.

"Nor do I. But if a battle is necessary, then it shall happen," Aro replied.

"You won't stop," Edward uttered.

"We can't," Aro said.

For the first time ever, Edward felt a wave of sympathy wash over him as he stared at the sad man before him.

"Renesmee is my daughter. I can't let her go," he said.

"I understand. And I respect that. I have always respected you Edward, just as I respect Carlisle. I do not agree with you... but I respect you," Aro stated. A small, strained smile crept onto the corners of his lips. "I will see you again soon."

Aro turned, his dark robes billowing behind him as he began walking away from Edward.

"Aro?"

He stopped at the edge of the cliff, the rising sun beginning to make his translucent skin sparkle. He turned back to Edward curiously.

"What you said, about the weapons… is it true?" Edward asked, fully aware that Aro could see exactly what he was thinking.

"Is what true? The fact that I am in possession of the only weapon ever created to be able to permanently destroy one of our kind with a single strike?" Aro returned, a curious expression on his face.

"I've heard rumors, from several of the covens. They say you found the Sword of Lilith," Edward replied, still eyeing Aro cautiously.

"My brothers and I possess many ancient weapons, Edward. We have not tested them all due to silly myths," Aro replied.

"Then you don't believe that the sword exists?" Edward asked.

"I did not say that," Aro returned.

And just as quickly and silently as he had arrived, Aro was gone, and Edward stood alone atop the mountains of Poland, the rising sun shimmering off of his skin.

* * *

**I know most of you are going to mock me for the horrible foreshadowing anyways… so I'm going to just go ahead and give you all permission :)**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Jacob and Nessie trudged painstakingly through the constant blustering snow of the Swiss Alps, having left the shelter of their cave to continue marching towards Austria.

They were hiking slowly, pushing against the force of the terrible winds with all their might. Neither one could even look up as they plowed on, keeping their heads bent against the storm.

All of a sudden Nessie stopped, her hand falling to her stomach as she let out a cry of pain.

Jacob whirled around instantly. Nessie reached out for his hand, and he scooped her up into his arms in one swift motion, without so much as a word, dashing back down the hill.

He found the cave again quickly, helping Nessie through the small entrance and crawling in right behind her.

"Are you all right?" he asked, eyeing her up and down worriedly.

"Yeah... I think so," Nessie replied, kneeling in the center of the cave, a concerned look on her face. Jacob did not leave her side, his hand holding tightly to her shoulder.

"Is it the baby?" he asked.

"I think it kicked," Nessie said, staring up at Jacob with wide eyes.

"Already?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah," Nessie replied, quickly removing her hands from the small bump. "I was walking, I was fine... then all of a sudden, there was this throbbing pain, like something was... was just _kicking_."

"Wow," Jacob uttered, staring down at the small bump in awe.

"Oh!" Nessie exclaimed, grabbing her stomach again as she cried out. Jacob grabbed her arm, eyeing her carefully.

"Nessa..." he uttered.

"It did it again," Nessie squeaked.

Jacob stared at Nessie with wide eyes, before looking down at the bump curiously. Nessie quickly grabbed his hand, placing it on her stomach.

"Ness, I don't - oh!"

Jacob's head shot up immediately as the tiny pounding from behind the bump suddenly knocked his palm. It was the slightest feeling, like a mere tickle from a feather. But it was there.

"That's incredible," he gasped.

Nessie smiled up at him, and it was the first genuine smile that she had felt in months.

"It likes you, Jake," she remarked.

"I... wow," Jacob uttered, still stunned by the feeling of the small kick.

He wrapped his arms around Nessie tightly, kissing her passionately as he did so. Nessie kissed back gently, afraid another painful kick might be on the way if Jacob got too close.

"I love you, Nessa. And I am so proud of you for going through with this," Jacob whispered softly.

A pang of guilt shot through Nessie's heart as the small voice inside her head began screaming, _"I don't want to go through with this."_

"I love you too, Jake," she replied weakly, frantically pushing the voice to the back of her mind.

"Once we're in Austria, I promise you - we're going to get married," Jacob continued. "We'll get married, and we'll have this baby. And no one is going to stop us from having a family."

Nessie stared up at Jacob, as realization began to sink in for the first time: Jacob wanted to keep the baby. He wanted it to be born, and he wanted to be a father. In his mind, there was no handing it over to the Volturi, or watching it be destroyed by a coven of foreign vampires. He was going to be a father, and she was going to be his wife.

"Jake..." Nessie began. Jacob looked over at her expectantly, torn from his family dreams.

"Yeah?" he asked eagerly.

Nessie hesitated, knocked speechless by the utter hope in his gaze. The joy, the happiness, the desire. This child made Jacob happy.

"Nothing," Nessie said softly, forcing a smile, which Jacob accepted warmly as he wrapped her into another hug.

Nessie and Jacob remained in the center of the cave for a long moment, wrapped in each other's arms, as Nessie realized that she suddenly had a reason to care about the monster that had ruined her life.

* * *

Nessie and Jacob decided to stay in the cave for one more night, as the baby seemed more comfortable when Nessie was not cold and in pain herself.

Nessie bundled up tightly, before allowing Jacob to wrap her into his arms, cuddling her into his chest as they lay down to sleep.

Of course, the three ominous figures returned that night. Nessie closed her eyes and immediately they were there. Looming, as usual, through the fog and the dark. The three shadows grew closer and closer, as Nessie began losing the ability to breathe, to feel. She crumpled into a ball, waiting for the dream to end.

As always, Nessie's eyes shot open just as her helplessness became almost too much to bear.

But the figures did not disappear.

Nessie's heart began pounding frantically as she stared at the three shadows standing in the entrance to the cave. Three solid, concrete figures. They had come.

She tried to speak, to cry out for Jacob - but no sound would escape her lips. She was frozen in fear, as the three shadows neared the entrance to the cave slowly. One of them crouched down, carefully crawling through the small space, into the cave.

Nessie squeezed her eyes shut. This was it. This was the nightmare that she had had every night since they left Brazil. Her doom had come, and here she was, paralyzed in fear, as she always was in the nightmare. Left on the cold ground as the figures drew nearer, sucking out all her happiness, all her life. And all she could do was wait for it to be over.

"Nessie?"

Nessie shot up immediately. The voice that spoke was not the cold drone that had haunted her dreams. It was a warm, youthful and very familiar voice instead.

She opened her eyes, staring at the incredulous face before her.

"... Seth?"

Nessie stared at Seth Clearwater, shock and disbelief pounding through her body. Seth stared back with just as much shock. Slowly, he reached out his hand towards her. Nessie followed his action. Their hands met in the middle, cold palms pressing together.

"Nessa!" Seth shouted hysterically, clasping Nessie's hand tightly, his mouth dropping open.

Everything that followed happened so quickly, it was almost impossible to see.

Jacob sat up instantly at Seth's shout. He looked up, saw a man grabbing Nessie, and pounced. He lunged across the small cave, slamming Seth into the opposite wall. Nessie screamed, as a terrible crunch rang through the small area, followed by a yelp of pain.

Jacob leapt back immediately, staring the sight before him in shock.

"_What_?"

"Seth!"

Two other figures came bolting through the entrance to the cave frantically, calling out for Seth.

Leah Clearwater and Nahuel froze when they spotted Jacob and Nessie.

"Holy crap," Leah uttered.

"We found them!" Seth cried eagerly, from where he now lay slumped in the corner of the cave.

"... _what _is going on?" Jacob demanded, staring at the mismatched group of new arrivals in a mixture of horror and disbelief.

"We followed you," Nahuel replied. He did not even spare Jacob a passing glance as he knelt down beside Nessie, staring at her with wide eyes. "Renesmee..."

"Jeez Seth, what did you do?" Leah demanded, marching over to where her brother lay, and attempting to help him up. Seth let out another cry of pain.

"I thought he was attacking Nessie," Jacob explained defensively, as Leah shot him a dangerous glare.

"I don't blame you, Jake. I shouldn't have run in like that. I just got so excited!" Seth insisted, attempting to position himself comfortably as he spoke.

"How did you find us?" Nessie asked.

"Seth and I left Washington about three weeks ago and went to Germany, because that's where Jacob said he was going the last time he tried to take off," Leah explained.

"Yeah, we kind of wandered aimlessly through Europe. We had no idea where to look," Seth continued. "Until we found Nahuel."

* * *

Seth stood outside the Berlin hotel, staring in awe at the bright, shiny SUV parked at the entrance. And the young man who stood before it.

Nahuel grinned over at Seth and Leah, sunglasses covering his beautiful eyes as the bright rays from above beat off of his copper skin.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," Leah replied, opening the trunk and tossing the duffle bag inside.

"Wait - _what_?" Seth asked, marching over to the SUV, and Nahuel.

"What does it look like, Seth? We've got the answers we need, and a getaway car," Leah said, as she slammed the trunk door shut.

"Nahuel, what are you doing here? I thought you were back in Brazil with the Cullens," Seth said.

"I left for the same reasons as you and your sister: to search for Renesmee and Jacob," Nahuel explained.

"They let you leave?" Seth asked.

"I left of my own accord," Nahuel replied.

"And you came here?" Seth asked, frowning.

"Come on, we'll talk in the car. We don't have much time. We've got a plane to catch," Leah insisted, hopping into the passenger's seat.

Nahuel ran around to the driver's side, and Seth quickly leapt into the backseat, as the SUV pulled away from the small lodge.

"Nahuel, why did you decide to come to Berlin?" Seth asked immediately, as they sped down the road, towards the airport.

"About a month after Renesmee and Jacob disappeared, I was searching through Renesmee's room, to see if I could find any clues as to where they might be. I came across an old atlas that was left out on her desk. No one had touched it in months. I decided to look at a map of the world, just to imagine where she and Jacob might be. When I opened to the map of the globe, I noticed a small red circle around the corner of Europe that contained Germany, Austria and Switzerland."

"Are you serious?" Seth asked.

"I couldn't be certain how old the markings were, but it felt like a sign. I thought maybe Renesmee had left this subtle clue as to she and Jacob's destination. I tried to dismiss the feelings of hope, and convince myself that it wasn't a sign. It was an old atlas, anyone could have drawn that circle. But I couldn't forget it. I knew I had to leave Brazil, and quickly," Nahuel explained.

"So you left without the Cullens knowing?" Seth asked.

"They were distracted by your disappearances, nonetheless," Nahuel replied. "They had received a call from your pack leader alerting them that you two had run off. While Zafrina and the Cullens were in communication with Carlisle and the others, I managed to sneak out. I left no trace of where I had gone.

"I decided to begin my search in Berlin, and work through Germany, then through the mountains of Switzerland. I had been here not five days when I ran into your sister."

"I was out hunting in the hills, and I smelled a leech," Leah said, taking over the mantle of storyteller. "Only it was a strange, feint smell. Very familiar. I thought I had found Nessie, so I went bolting towards the smell... and found Nahuel instead. We recognized each other, so I phased back. We started talking, and he told me the story about the atlas."

"We decided, since we had all come here for the same reasons, that it would be more efficient to work together, with my knowledge and yours combined," Nahuel added.

"Leah, why didn't you tell me?" Seth demanded.

"Because you're a lovesick teenage boy," Leah retorted.

The car fell silent as Leah glanced over at Nahuel. His eyes remained straight forward, though his lips were pursed uncomfortably.

"You came out here to find Renesmee," Seth said softly, staring at Nahuel as well.

"You've come for the same reason," Nahuel replied, not taking his eyes from the road.

"Yeah," Seth replied sheepishly.

"Look, you're both in love with her. That's the only reason you two are even out here. I can accept that. But that is not the reason I am out here, so we are not going to talk about her, or fight over her, or spend any energy worrying about her. Understood?" Leah said firmly. Both Seth and Nahuel nodded silently.

"Good," Leah said, nodding her head as well. "It's not like there's even anything worth fighting over. She's having Jacob's child," she added under her breath.

The rest of the car ride to the airport was silent. Once they arrived, the three new partners all hopped from the car, grabbing their minimum luggage.

"You two will need warmer clothes," Nahuel said, pulling his huge bag from the trunk.

"Not us. We're like walking heaters," Seth replied.

"Ah, yes. You wolves come with your own forms of self-heating," Nahuel said, with a slight grin.

"So where are we heading?" Seth asked.

"Switzerland, specifically the Swiss Alps," Leah replied.

"Why the mountains?" Seth asked curiously.

"Renesmee and Jacob are in hiding. The uninhabited mountains seem like a good place to start," Nahuel said.

"Good point," Seth muttered.

"Come on, boys," Leah said, marching into the airport confidently, her duffle bag flung over her shoulder. "Let's head to the mountains."

* * *

"So you came out here based on a hunch?" Jacob asked, frowning at Nahuel.

"I came based on a map," Nahuel replied, staring intently at Nessie. She was gazing at him with a look of awe.

"Ness, did you leave that circle on the map?" Jacob asked.

"Don't you remember?" Nessie asked suddenly. "We drew that circle years ago, when I was just a baby. You were telling me about Europe, and you said that you had always wanted to live in Germany. I wanted to know where that was, so I could find you in case you ever left. So you circled it on the map for me. You circled the whole area, and you told me that if you ever left, that's where I had to go."

Jacob was staring at Nessie curiously, as a long-forgotten memory was pulled from his mind.

"You're right," he muttered.

"I lost it years ago, though. I haven't even seen it since I was little," Nessie confessed.

"I promise you, I found the map on your desk," Nahuel said.

"That's impossible. That atlas has been missing for ages," Nessie insisted.

"What does that mean?" Seth asked.

"It means somebody planted it in my room," Nessie stated, eyeing Jacob cautiously.

"It was probably your family. They're searching for you too, they must have found the atlas to look for clues, just like Nahuel did," Jacob insisted.

"Then why haven't they found us yet?" Nessie remarked.

"Maybe it was someone on our side," Seth suggested. "Think about it - if that atlas hadn't been there, we never would have found you."

"Who says it's a good thing that you found us?" Jacob demanded. "You're all risking your lives just by speaking to us."

"And you're risking all of our lives hiding this baby in Switzerland," Leah countered angrily.

"We're not having the baby because we want to bring the end of mankind," Nessie snapped.

"Then why are you doing it?" Leah demanded, staring now at Nessie. "You know what this child is going to do. Why are you risking all of us like this? How could you have decided that having a baby was a good decision?"

"I never intended for her to get pregnant," Jacob muttered.

"This is more than just an accident. This is the end of everyone that you care about," Leah continued, her anger growing with every word.

"I don't believe that," Jacob replied.

"What do you mean you 'don't believe that'? It's part of the prophecy," Leah stated.

"People who lived thousands of years before I was even born are not going to control my life, or the lives of my family," Jacob growled.

"You can't just make the problem go away by dismissing it, Jacob!" Leah cried.

"I don't know why you came out here, Leah, but I did not ask you to, and I am _not _going to sit here and listen to you criticize my decisions," Jacob shouted.

Leah and Jacob stared at each other dangerously for a moment, before Leah finally turned away.

"I'm going to go look for some food," she muttered.

And she marched out the entrance of the cave, into the blizzard raging through the mountains. Jacob watched her go, a disgusted look on his face.

"Why did you bring her, Seth?" he growled.

"I didn't. She decided to come on her own," Seth replied.

Nessie had crawled over to Seth, who still lay crumpled against the wall. Gently she helped him into a sitting position, stroking his injured shoulder with the utmost caution. Jacob watched as Seth gazed at her adoringly with every slight touch.

"Did she come to look after you?" Jacob asked, tearing his eyes away from Seth and Nessie quickly.

"No. She said she was doing this for the baby. She doesn't want it to fall into the wrong hands, or something," Seth replied, not taking his eyes from Nessie as he spoke.

"Is that okay, Seth?" Nessie asked, as she rested his arm gently against the wall. Seth beamed.

"I didn't feel a thing," he replied dreamily.

"Jacob."

Jacob tore his attention away from Nessie and Seth to look at Nahuel, who stood behind him, a worried expression on his face.

"I don't want any harm to come to your child," Nahuel began, his eyes flitting quickly towards Nessie. "But I have to ask... what makes you so certain that this baby won't bring about the end of mankind?"

"We have no proof that it won't," Jacob confessed. "But the only proof that it will are some pictures scribbled on a wall thousands of years ago."

"Nahuel, you saw the prophecy in Egypt," Nessie said suddenly, leaping up.

"Yes, and it seemed to predict exactly what's been dictated by the Volturi, and by Enterprise," Nahuel replied sadly.

"But whose to say it has to be our child?" Jacob demanded.

"It was a male wolf in the picture," Nahuel replied, glancing after Leah.

"So maybe there will be another half-breed girl that falls in love with a wolf hundreds of years from now. There was no time limit on that prophecy," Jacob insisted.

"But the Volturi will not look at it that way," Nahuel said. "Maybe you're right. Maybe your child is not the one from the prophecy. I'd like to believe that myself. But the Volturi are not going to be so understanding."

"That's why we're in hiding. And that's why you guys can't stay with us," Nessie replied.

"We're not leaving," Seth called from across the cave.

"Yes, you are," Jacob stated. "As soon as your shoulder is healed, the three of you are going to leave Switzerland and return home."

"No!" Seth shouted.

"You don't want our help?" Nahuel asked.

"We can't risk any one else's lives," Nessie corrected.

"We came out here because we're willing to risk ours for you," Seth insisted.

"And how do you think your mother would feel about that, Seth? And Charlie, and the pack, and anyone else who cares about you?" Jacob snapped.

"If you send me home, I'll tell the Cullens where you are," Seth threatened.

"By the time you get back, we'll be long gone," Jacob grumbled.

"You can't keep traveling at such a fast rate," Nahuel warned, carefully eyeing Nessie's small bump. "So much walking, especially in these conditions, isn't healthy for the baby. Or the mother."

"I appreciate your concern, Nahuel. But we have no choice," Nessie said.

"You could choose to let us help you," Seth said.

Nessie looked up at Jacob, who was nearly fuming with anger as he glared over at Seth.

"The answer is no, Seth," he stated. "I'm going to go find Leah. Keep your shoulder propped up - you can be out of here by tomorrow morning."

And Jacob was out of the cave in an instant. Nessie let out a sigh, then suddenly gasped, grabbing her stomach.

"Nessie!" Seth cried.

Nahuel quickly wrapped her arm around his shoulders, helping her over to the other side of the cave. Seth struggled to sit up, and a jet of pain shot through his entire body.

"Ah!" he yelped, wincing in agony as he collapsed back onto the ground.

"Seth, stay where you are," Nessie warned, as Nahuel gently helped her down.

"You're in pain!" Seth cried desperately.

"I'm fine," Nessie insisted, clutching Nahuel's hand tightly as he comforted her.

"Do you have these pains often?" Nahuel asked, eyeing her carefully.

"Just recently. The baby kicks sometimes, usually when Jacob's around," Nessie explained.

"Maybe you should rest," Nahuel suggested. But Nessie shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. Really," she assured him, as she let go of his hand.

Seth and Nahuel watched Nessie's every movement with the utmost attention, as she walked across the cave, grabbing a coat up off the floor.

"Here," she said, handing it to Nahuel. "You're not dressed warmly enough."

"Thank you," Nahuel replied, smiling graciously as he took the coat. Nessie smiled back as she gazed at the two men before her.

"I've missed you. Both of you," she said.

"I've missed you too, Nessa," Seth replied, his heart beginning to pound frantically.

"Your family's been searching for you for weeks," Nahuel explained, as he buttoned up his coat. Nessie suddenly grabbed his hands, staring into his eyes.

"Where are they?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. Before I left, they were in Poland," Nahuel replied.

"Poland... that's closer than I thought," Nessie muttered.

"Your parents are both worried," Nahuel said, staring at Nessie sadly.

Nessie could feel her heart ache as she imagined the pain that Edward and Bella were going through.

"I wish I could see them," she uttered.

"Please, just come home with me," Nahuel pleaded. "Your family would be so happy. They can protect you."

"They can't. Aro is connected to my father. Whatever he knows, the Volturi know," Nessie said.

"Your father would never let them harm you," Nahuel said.

"Yeah, and the pack would protect you too," Seth added.

"That is exactly what I don't want," Nessie said, staring at Nahuel and Seth desperately. "I don't want everyone that I love risking their lives trying to protect me. Every vampire in the world is hunting for me and Jacob right now, either to protect us or kill us. A war has been building for years, and I will not let anyone that I love fall into the middle of it. I miss you all... but you're better off without me right now."

"That's not true," Seth insisted.

"Yes it is," Nessie replied solemnly. "Please. Please go home, both of you. I can't watch anyone else that I love die because of me. Once was enough."

Nahuel and Seth fell silent at the sudden reminder of Cody James's ultimate sacrifice. Nessie turned away from them both, staring out at the storm raging beyond the cave.

"Leah must have gone pretty far," she remarked softly, speaking more to herself than to the others.

"Jacob will be back soon, Renesmee. You don't need to worry," Nahuel assured her, wrapping his arm around her comfortingly. Nessie accepted his comfort, falling back into his embrace as she continued to stare longingly out of the cave.

Seth's heart swelled with jealousy as he watched Nahuel gently place a kiss atop Nessie's head.

His great rescue mission seemed to be crumbling in around him as he watched Nahuel comfort Nessie, as she waited eagerly for Jacob to return, and bemoaned the death of Cody James once again. This had been his chance - and now he was shoved out of the way again.

"We'll leave in the morning," he muttered suddenly, causing both Nessie and Nahuel to look up.

"What?" Nessie asked, her beautiful brown eyes landing on Seth, and sending a shiver up his spine.

"I said we'll leave tomorrow morning," he repeated weakly, his heart beginning to pound once more. Nessie smiled gently, and it was the most beautiful thing Seth had ever seen.

"I'm glad you understand, Seth. Thank you," she said kindly.

Seth nodded, as his cheeks no doubt flushed bright pink, despite the continuously dropping temperature in the cave.

Maybe Leah was right. Maybe he should just back away while he still had his dignity, leave Nessie and Jacob to their own lives, stop making himself miserable.

Or maybe leaving was the best way to prove his love after all.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

After leaving Poland (their hosts having taken off in search of Leah and Seth Clearwater), the Cullens continued their journey through Europe, heading to Germany. The German clan were not as avant fans of the Cullens as the Irish and the Polish. Niklas and his clan, Hanna, Louisa, Leon and Jonas, all held fast to all the traditional standards of the vampires, and it was well known that they silently disapproved of the Cullens' vegetarian ways.

However, Niklas bore a grin as he opened the doors, extending his arms to welcome the Cullens into his home.

"Carlisle, welcome," he greeted. "Please, come in. All of you."

Despite Niklas's pleasant greetings, it was difficult for the Cullen family to feel comfortable in the dark, stone former sanatorium that the German clan called home. Niklas's perfectly slicked dark hair and completely out of date clothing also gave off the impression that time had stopped in this remote section of Munich.

"We have been anxiously awaiting your arrival all day," Niklas said, as he led the Cullens through the cold, stone halls, neglecting to mention their destination.

"Any particular reason?" Carlisle asked curiously, as he and his family followed silently, trying to adapt to their new surroundings.

"Yes, in fact. We have news that I believe you will find quite intriguing," Niklas replied, as he pushed through a large, ominous set of double doors, revealing a living room that had not been adapted in the slightest bit since the 1940s.

Several other pale-skinned people sat around the old fashioned living area, some listening to the radio in the corner, others conversing in low, soft voices. They all looked up as the Cullens entered, each one freezing exactly where they were.

It was like staring at a museum exhibition of family life in World War II Germany. Every single member of the German clan was dressed completely in clothing from the 1940s - not a single one looked modernized in any fashion.

"Our guests have arrived," Niklas announced, stepping aside and motioning to the Cullens, who stared back at the Germans in stunned silence.

"Welcome," Niklas's wife, Louisa, greeted politely, though her face showed no sign of warmness.

"We thank you all for allowing us into your home as we continue our search," Carlisle said, nodding to all of the Germans. "We know accommodating so many of us is not easy..."

"That may not be a problem for long, Carlisle," Niklas said suddenly, drawing all of the Cullens' attention away from the disturbing Nazi display before them.

"Ah yes, what is this news that you have to share with us, Niklas?" Carlisle asked.

"Just yesterday I overheard a young man down in the city speaking of a story he had heard from some hunters in Switzerland. Apparently they encountered a great beast while hunting in the mountains. He claimed it was an _ungeheuer wolf_ - a monster wolf," Niklas explained.

"Jacob!" Bella nearly shrieked, causing all of the German clan members to look up from their activities curiously.

"We are not positive that this is the young wolf with whom your daughter has run off. But we thought it essential that you be informed," Niklas said.

"Yes, yes. Thank you very much, Niklas. This is a great breakthrough," Carlisle assured him, a bewildered expression on his face as he considered the meaning behind this sudden discovery.

"These were hunters in Switzerland who encountered the monster wolf?" Edward demanded, eyeing Niklas intently.

"Yes, in the Alps, I believe," Niklas confirmed. "My brothers and I have not yet had a chance to go searching ourselves. We thought it best to wait for you."

"Niklas, we could not ask any more of your clan. This information has been more than enough," Carlisle assured him.

Niklas suddenly reached out, placing a hand on Carlisle's shoulder. His face looked almost sad as he stared at him.

"We are all very sympathetic with your son's situation, Carlisle. We wish to help you in any way we can," he said, his thick German accent punctuating every word, and making his statement sound that much more emotional. Carlisle nodded weakly.

"All right, then. If you're sure," he said. "We can set out at dawn, so my family and I have some time to regroup first."

"Certainly," Niklas said, nodding. "I shall inform my brothers."

The Cullens watched as Niklas turned to his family, beginning to shout loudly in German. Carlisle motioned towards the doors, and they all filed out silently, beginning to head back down the long hall.

"What was that about?" Bella asked Edward softly, as they filed away from the living room.

"Niklas and Louisa's fourteen year old daughter Hanna was killed by the Volturi last month. They caught her in the woods, just as the sun was beginning to rise. No humans had seen her, but the Volturi sentenced her to death anyways. Niklas believes it was simply because of their prejudice against the German's old Nazi beliefs," Edward explained solemnly, continuing to stare straight ahead as he spoke. "Hanna was Niklas and Louisa's biological daughter, from before they were turned."

The entire Cullen family had fallen silent, each one left reeling from Niklas's heart-wrenching tale.

"Why didn't he tell us?" Alice asked, staring at Edward imploringly.

"That's the German's culture. They don't show their emotions, and they don't share their personal business," Edward replied.

"The Volturi have turned even our enemies into our allies," Alice remarked.

"We've already got the support of the Amazons, the Egyptians, the Irish, the French, the Polish, the Denalis and now the Germans. The Volturi are hardly gonna stand a chance by the time we leave Europe," Emmett said.

"Let's not forget just how strongly some of our opponents feel," Carlisle said wearily.

"How about how strongly _we _feel?" Emmett said suddenly, staring around at his whole family now. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm not going to let anyone so much as touch Nessie. The Volturi have pissed off a lot of people over the years, and I've had enough of them bullying us around because someone decided that they should be in power thousands of years ago. They're gonna go down, whether they think so or not. And it's gonna be soon."

"I agree with Emmett," Jasper piped up. "If there's going to be a battle, then it has to be soon, while all their enemies are still in the heat of their anger, and willing to fight."

"Our priority is finding Renesmee, not fighting the Volturi," Edward insisted.

"Well maybe we should rearrange our priorities," Emmett said.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Carlisle warned.

"We're not getting ahead. If anything, we're acting too late. We should have fought these guys seven years ago when they first came to take Nessie," Emmett said firmly.

"We have a possible lead on Jacob and Renesmee right now. Let's focus on that first," Charlie commanded. "If things don't work out... then we can discuss our next step."

"Are you actually considering abandoning our search to fight the Volturi?" Edward demanded.

"Think about it, Edward - if we eliminate the Volturi, then who does Nessie have to hide from? She can come home the minute those guys are dead," Emmett said eagerly.

"You really think it's that simple? That we can just decide to kill off the Volturi, and it will happen? No consequences, no sacrifices?" Edward snapped, whirling on Emmett angrily.

"So what? Are we supposed to just ignore them? These guys are indestructible, let's all just keep running aimlessly around Europe while they're murdering people's families! Let's let them find Nessie and Jake, and take their baby so that they can kill us all! We need to take action. What we're doing now isn't helping anyone," Emmett yelled.

"There's no need to argue," Jasper said, quickly stepping in between his brothers, pressing a hand onto each of their chests.

"As I said, we are going to focus on tomorrow's search, and then we will decide a plan of action from there," Carlisle stated firmly, shooting a stern look at both Edward and Emmett, as they stood glaring at each other in the middle of the hall.

"Come on, Edward," Bella urged, taking Edward's hand and pulling him away from Emmett. Edward followed reluctantly, though his expression remained stony cold.

"He's being irrational," Emmett muttered, watching as Edward and Bella walked off down the hall. "All he can think about is Nessie. It's like the rest of the world doesn't even exist to him any more."

"Can you really blame him?" Alice asked.

"I can when he's ready to let the Volturi kill off all our friends while he wanders through Europe in his own little dreamworld," Emmett snapped.

"His child is missing," Alice stated.

"We're not fathers, Emmett. We can't understand what he's going through," Jasper offered.

"I understand what it's like to be separated from the one person you love most in the world," Emmett said suddenly, whirling around to face his siblings. And for the first time since Alice and Jasper had known him, Emmett looked truly sad.

"Oh, Emmett," Alice uttered.

"You think I don't worry about Rosalie every single day? That I don't imagine the Volturi showing up in Brazil while we're not there, while I can't protect her? She's strong, but they'd... they could kill her," Emmett said, his face contorting into the tearless misery of all vampires. "I don't like being this far from her. I just want to fight these guys and get it all over with."

"We understand," Alice assured him, reaching out and taking Emmett's huge hand in her own.

"The battle will come soon enough. I can feel it, and Alice can see it," Jasper said, also eyeing his brother sadly. "You'll be home with Rose before you know it."

"Will I?" Emmett asked, now looking intently at Alice.

Alice stared back at Emmett, all the flashes that had been constantly plaguing her mind over the past several weeks pounding through her head. The screaming... the flames... Rosalie screaming in Esme's arms...

"Yeah," she said, her golden eyes wide as she forced a grin onto her cold face. "Before you know it."

* * *

Jacob did not stand a chance of locating Leah in the terrible snow storm that raged outside in the mountains. After several feeble attempts at shouting her name, and crawling his way through the five-foot deep snow, Jacob decided to return to the cave, and wait for Leah's return with the others. There was no point in losing them both in the snow.

It took him about twenty minutes, but Jacob finally found the cave again, quickly hurrying back inside, out of the wind.

"Hey Jake," Seth greeted as Jacob came crawling back into the cave, frantically brushing the snow off of his body.

"Where's Leah?" Nahuel asked.

"Couldn't find her," Jacob replied, rubbing his hands together as he squeezed himself into the small cave, which was becoming ever more crowded.

Jacob stopped as his eyes landed on the sight before him.

Nessie was asleep, laying peacefully in Nahuel's arms. He was stroking her hair gently, his eyes glued to her serene expression.

Her serene expression.

For the first time in almost two months, Nessie was sleeping peacefully. No nightmares, no twisting and turning. She was completely still.

"She's all right," Nahuel said suddenly. Jacob looked up to see Nahuel smiling back at him. "She fell asleep not long after you left. She was very tired."

"Yeah. It's been a long day," Jacob replied, knowing that that was possibly the greatest understatement of the century.

"It's a shame to see her so unhealthy," Nahuel remarked, stroking Nessie's head gently. Jacob frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Nahuel looked up in surprise.

"Renesmee. It's a shame to see how unwell she is," he attempted to clarify.

"She's tired. And the baby has been giving her some trouble lately," Jacob explained. But Nahuel shook his head.

"She's sick, Jacob. Far sicker than she'd have any of us believe," he insisted.

"She's been having nightmares," Jacob confessed. "She doesn't tell me about them... but she wakes up every night, sometimes screaming."

"She's greatly tormented by all of this," Nahuel agreed. "It's not the same as it was with her mother." Jacob suddenly frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"She doesn't want this child as her mother so desperately wanted her," Nahuel replied.

"What?" Jacob asked, this new development surprising him.

"She loves you, Jacob. And she knows that this child makes you happy," Nahuel said, looking up at Jacob now.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked, beginning to grow worried by Nahuel's solemn tone.

"She was talking, just before she fell asleep. She wasn't quite awake, but she was speaking to me... and she said some things that I feared you hadn't heard," Nahuel replied.

"Like what?" Jacob asked, now beginning to grow worried by Nahuel's choice of the word 'feared'.

"She's afraid that she doesn't love your child as much as she should. She calls it 'Jacob's baby'. She feels no motherly claim over it. She said..."

Nahuel suddenly trailed off, as if he were stopping himself from saying too much. Jacob leapt up immediately, crossing the cave.

"What, Nahuel?" he demanded. "What else did she say?"

"She didn't mean it. I know she didn't mean it," Nahuel began, a worried expression growing on his face.

"Mean what?" Jacob asked frantically.

"She said... that she sometimes thinks-"

"We've got to leave."

Jacob, Nahuel and Seth all turned immediately as Leah came dashing into the cave, a look of fear on her face.

"Leah, where have you been?" Jacob demanded.

"I was out hunting. A human saw me," Leah confessed.

"What?" Jacob shouted, anger flooding his entire body.

"Jake?"

Nessie awoke with a start at Jacob's shout, staring around the small cave worriedly. Jacob was instantly at her side, stroking her face.

"I'm sorry, Ness," he said gently. Nessie frowned.

"What happened? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're all fine," Jacob assured her, glaring back over his shoulder at Leah. "We're not going anywhere tonight."

"Are you insane?" Leah snapped.

"Why would we have to go anywhere?" Nessie asked.

"There is no way we could get out of here in that storm, especially not with Nessie and Seth like this," Jacob insisted, whirling on Leah.

"So you'd rather we were all caught by humans, then?" Leah growled.

"What humans?" Nessie demanded, eyeing Jacob and Leah cautiously.

"Someone spotted Leah when she was out hunting," Seth explained. "Jake, I'll be fine. Leah, Nahuel and I can make it out of here in a few hours."

"What?" Leah spat suddenly, whirling now on her brother.

"We can't stay with them, Leah. We're only making it more dangerous for everyone," Seth insisted.

"So, what? We should just leave, because the leech doesn't want _our _blood on her hands too?" Leah sneered menacingly, pointing an accusing finger in Nessie's direction, though not taking her eyes from Seth. "But I suppose you'd be fine with that, wouldn't you, Seth? You got what you came for - just one glance at the beautiful destroyer of the world."

"Shut_ up_, Leah!" Jacob barked instantly.

"You make me sick!" Leah shouted at her brother, completely oblivious to the other three people in the cave. "This isn't love, this is an obsession! The minute we leave, all you'll want to do is come back for just another look. You need to get over it, Seth! This is wrong! She is Jacob's, and she doesn't want anyone else! She can't even force herself to love the boy who died for her, why do you think she could force herself to care for _you_?"

"STOP IT."

The terrible shriek that emitted from Nessie's lips caused everyone in the cave to jump in shock. Nahuel dropped his hands from her quickly as she stood, glaring at Leah with a fury none of them had imagined her capable of.

"You don't know anything about me," Nessie growled, staring intently at Leah, tears beginning to well in her huge brown eyes. "You don't know what happened between me and Cody James, and you can never begin to imagine how I feel about any of this. So leave Seth alone, and don't you _dare_ try speaking for me ever again."

The entire cave was silent as Leah stared back at Nessie, knocked completely speechless for the first time in her life.

Nessie turned, and Jacob's arms were there instantly, wrapping her into a hug as she slowly broke down, allowing more tears to stream from her eyes, the sobs that she had been keeping bottled up inside of her for months all flowing out in a stream.

Leah quickly turned away, a look of utter shame crossing her agonized face. Seth watched her carefully as she knelt down, facing the wall, and closed her eyes, leaning her head against the stone cave.

Nahuel had moved away from Nessie and Jacob, edging across the cave to join Seth in his stunned silence. The silence lasted for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Nessie pulled out of Jacob's grasp, turning to Seth and Nahuel.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, her voice a mutilated croak from her long bout of crying.

"Don't apologize," Seth said immediately.

"No one is going to leave tonight," Jacob announced, addressing the whole cave. "Seth, you need to take care of your shoulder. We're all heading out of here first thing tomorrow morning, before sunrise."

"You mean you're not making us go home?" Seth asked suddenly, staring up at Jacob eagerly. Jacob shot a stern look back.

"We don't have much of a choice any more, do we?" he snapped.

Nahuel let out a sigh as he leaned back into the corner, folding his hands behind his head. Seth shifted himself carefully into a more comfortable position, as Jacob pulled Nessie into his embrace across the way.

Leah remained where she was, her head hanging as she continued to stare at the wall. Seth eyed her for a moment, about to speak up...

But instead he closed his eyes, prepared to wait for the morning to come.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter Ten**

The Cullens set out early the next morning, along with Niklas and his two brothers, Leon and Jonas. Niklas led them all through the woods on the outskirts of Munich, that led directly into Switzerland - and the Swiss Alps.

"It was most likely in the mountains where the hunters saw the beast," Niklas explained, as the entire troupe stopped at the edge of the woods, staring out at the huge, white mountains before them.

"Those are massive. Even _we _can't search that much space in three days," Emmett muttered.

"Then we'll stay longer," Edward said immediately.

"And what if we don't find them, Edward? Then we just wasted even more time while they're out there being hunted by the Volturi," Emmett snapped.

"So you'd rather that we just abandoned the thought that they might be here, even though this is the only place that has given us any substantial evidence so far?" Edward snapped back, just as quickly.

"Edward, Emmett - please," Carlisle said loudly, eyeing his sons sternly. "We'll split up, and search as much of the Alps as we can. We can search during the day, as long as we're on high alert for human hunters. If after our intended three days we've had no success... then we'll discuss moving on."

Neither Edward nor Emmett could argue, and Carlisle nodded curtly towards Niklas, who continued leading them off in the direction of the mountains.

"Why is Emmett so hell bent on abandoning Nessie?" Bella asked Edward softly, as they continued their journey, Emmett making sure to put plenty of distance between him and his brother.

"He's worried about Rosalie and Esme. He thinks that if we can just fight the Volturi now, that everything will go back to normal," Edward replied, glaring ahead bitterly.

"Why is he wrong?" Bella asked.

"The Volturi are no fair opponent. Not to us, and not even to half of the vampire population. They wouldn't hesitate to murder every single one of us in a minute's time," Edward explained. "The Volturi are heartless, selfish, hungry monsters. The only one with any sense of humanity left is Aro."

"Then why haven't we tried to contact him?" Bella asked.

"It's nearly impossible to contact only one Volturi brother. But Aro did come to me in Poland," Edward confessed. Bella's eyes widened.

"The Volturi were in Poland?" she hissed.

"No, just Aro. He came to me alone one morning to try and convince me to call off our search, and allow Renesmee to fall into his hands," Edward recalled.

"What did you tell him?" Bella asked.

"I told him that Renesmee was our daughter, and we would never give her over to his family. And I warned him that a war was coming," Edward replied.

"Then you think so too," Bella muttered.

"It's a fact, Bella," Edward said solemnly. "I just want to put it off as long as possible, and focus on finding Renesmee. I want her with us when the fighting begins. But Emmett believes that war should begin first, and then Renesmee and Jacob will have no need to stay hidden."

"Why can't Alice just tell us when all of this is going to happen?" Bella demanded.

"Alice's visions have been very jumbled lately. Even she's having trouble interpreting them," Edward replied. "She keeps seeing things... fires, screaming, bodies... but none of it makes any sense. It's frightening her."

"That sounds horrible," Bella muttered.

"It is. Alice has been putting on a very brave face these past few months," Edward agreed.

"Apparently Emmett has too. I never knew how worried he was for Rosalie and Esme," Bella said.

"Everyone is hiding," Edward said morosely. He turned to Bella, an almost sad look in his eyes. "Bella, I love you. And I'm sorry that I haven't been able to give you very much comfort throughout this entire ordeal. I know you're scared for her too."

"Edward, this is one of those times where it becomes painfully obvious that you can't read a single one of my thoughts. Because I haven't felt neglected at all," Bella assured him, smiling gently. "I want her back just as much as you do. And I don't want any of this to have to end in battle... even though I know it will."

Edward carefully wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulders as they continued to follow Niklas towards the Alps, the two of them trailing behind the rest of the group.

"I'm frightened," Edward confessed. "I'm frightened for Renesmee, and I'm frightened for the number of casualties our side will no doubt suffer."

"Casualties?" Bella repeated, staring up at Edward nervously.

"We can't possibly fight off the Volturi and all survive," Edward insisted. "And I don't think I'm prepared to lose anyone."

"I _know _I'm not prepared to lose anyone," Bella said, her golden eyes wide with concern. "Edward, there has to be a way to keep everyone safe. I'll make another protective shield-"

"Save your strength for the people we need to protect," Edward said quickly. "If we find Renesmee and Jacob, then you do not leave their side until they are safe."

"And what if they have a baby with them?" Bella asked suddenly. "Do I protect the thing that's meant to destroy the world?"

There was a long silence as Edward continued to stare straight ahead, the entire troupe marching silently towards the snowy mountains ahead.

"I don't know," Edward finally uttered, and it was the weakest Bella had ever heard her husband sound. Even Edward's certainty had been drained.

Nothing was certain. No one was safe. And everyone was scared.

* * *

"Come on."

Seth awoke to someone violently shoving his arm. He opened his eyes, and was shocked as bright sunlight shone back off of the white snow outside.

He quickly sat up to see Jacob, Nessie, Leah and Nahuel all bustling around the cave, bundling up and grabbing what little luggage they had.

"What's going on?" Seth asked, sitting up and stretching out his shoulder, now almost completely healed.

"The snow stopped. This is our only chance to head out before the storm comes back," Jacob explained, as he handed Nessie another scarf to wrap around her face.

"Where are we going to go?" Seth asked, pulling himself to his feet for the first time since his arrival at the cave.

"We're almost in Austria. If we keep walking for a day or so, we'll be on the outskirts of the city. Hopefully we can find an inn, or a house to stay in for a little while," Jacob said.

"And if we can't?" Seth asked.

Jacob stopped, staring over at Seth worriedly, making it clear that this thought had occurred to him many times as well.

"You and I are warm enough to take care of those who can't sleep in the snow," he replied, and Seth nodded. The idea of cradling Nessie in his arms as she drifted off to sleep was almost too tempting to ignore...

"Do you think you'll be all right, Renesmee?" Nahuel asked Nessie, as he too wrapped several scarves around his neck.

"I'll be fine," Nessie replied, buttoning her coat over the ever-growing bump in her stomach.

"Let's go," Leah grumbled, storming out of the cave without another word.

The others followed her lead, beginning their long march through the snowy hills. Leah led the way, with Seth close behind. Nahuel was struggling to march as easily through the snow as the wolves, and Jacob and Nessie brought up the rear, Jacob constantly stopping to make sure Nessie was all right.

They continued to march through the treacherous hills of snow for hours without stopping. There were no other signs of life around them - not a single bird singing or insect buzzing. There were no trees anywhere in sight, or anything other than bright, shining white snow.

Nessie held tightly to Jacob's hand as she attempted to march as casually through the snow as all the others. She was determined not to let her weakness show. She would not slow down the group that was trying so hard to keep her safe. Or keep her baby safe.

Again, Nessie's heart was filled with contempt for the creature that was growing steadily inside of her, causing her pain and discomfort, making her slower than all of her comrades, forcing Jacob to worry day and night. The monster was not only just ruining her life now, it was affecting her friends too.

"Are you okay?"

Nessie was torn from her terrible daydreams by Jacob's concerned tone. She had slowed down increasingly during her angry mental tirade, and they were now even farther behind.

"I'm fine. Sorry," Nessie muttered, quickly picking up the pace and beginning to march ahead of Jacob, who followed behind her easily.

Eventually the sun began to sink down below the hills, the temperature falling drastically with it. Nessie began to shiver, though she forced her chattering teeth apart so Jacob would not notice. They could not stop. Not now.

"Look!"

All of a sudden Seth let out a cry, and the entire group was instantly on close watch. But Seth was pointing ahead of them excitedly, a smile on his boyish face.

"It's a town," he said, as Jacob, Nessie and Nahuel ran to the edge of the cliff on which they stood. Sure enough, several small houses sat off in the distance, just close enough that it was evident that they were not grand buildings, but modest homes.

"We're almost there," Jacob whispered eagerly, squeezing Nessie's hand in his own.

"Maybe we should stop and rest for a bit," Seth suggested, eyeing Nessie curiously.

"No," Nessie said, "no, let's keep going. We're close."

"You shouldn't push yourself, Nessa. We can wait. We'll start again tomorrow morning," Jacob insisted.

"I can handle it," Nessie said.

"No you can't."

A wave of shock ran through the group as Leah spoke her first words since they had left the cave that morning. She was eyeing Nessie, not with anger or frustration as usual, but with genuine concern.

"You don't have the stamina that we have, especially not in your condition. If you keep going you're going to hurt yourself and the baby," Leah said, continuing to stare just at Nessie.

There was a long moment of silence, as Nessie stared back. An unspoken conversation seemed to occur between the two girls, and the boys were left completely in the dark as they watched the two curiously.

"Fine," Nessie relented, after a long silent battle. "We'll stop for a few hours. But we need to start moving again before dawn."

"All right," Jacob said, nodding. "Come on. There's a little space over here with some rocks that are jutting out. We can set up under there."

The group followed Jacob to the spot silently. The overhanging rock was just large enough to cover them all, providing them with an icy but snow-free patch of ground to lay on.

Jacob sat down on the ice quickly, without so much as a shiver. He pulled Nessie into his grasp, kissing her head gently as he did so. Nessie turned around, kissing him back on the lips. Seth instantly turned away, moving to the corner of their tiny space, Leah following his lead.

"Thank you, Jacob," Nessie uttered, as she allowed herself to fall back into his warm embrace. Jacob squeezed her tightly.

"I love you, Nessa," he said, kissing her cheek again.

"I love you, too. More than anything else in the world," Nessie replied softly, as she stared down at the ominous bump extending from her stomach.

Nahuel was shivering as he crouched down beside Seth and Leah, attempting to stay as far away from Nessie and Jacob's moment as he could. He silently curled up, folding his knees into his chin as he buried his face into his jacket, preparing to fall asleep sitting on the freezing patch of ice below.

"Oh for God's sake."

Before he knew what was happening, Nahuel felt two warm arms wrap around his

shoulders. He looked up to see Leah sitting beside him, her arms entwined tightly around his body.

"Leah..." he uttered in shock.

"What, you thought I'd let you freeze?" Leah retorted, eyeing Nahuel with a small smirk. He grinned back.

"This is really kind of you. Thank-"

"Don't say it," Leah interrupted quickly. "Just come closer. You'll be asleep in no time."

Nahuel obeyed, allowing himself to fall easily into Leah's arms, as she positioned herself so that the heat from her body radiated directly into his. Nahuel grinned to himself as he felt Leah's arms tighten around him.

"You're a very beautiful girl, Leah," he said, closing his eyes as he felt himself begin to drift away. "I wish you weren't so angry."

"I can't help it. Anger is the only way I have to deal with everything," Leah replied softly. Nahuel could feel her breath on his cheek as she spoke, and it made him smile.

"You must allow your other emotions to show themselves. Be sad. Be happy. Be hurt. No one will think less of you for having emotions," he said.

"I wish it were that easy," Leah sighed.

"It can be. Allow yourself to be comfortable with who you are," Nahuel urged.

"How can I be comfortable with who I am when all I've ever known is rejection?" Leah demanded suddenly, her voice still a tight whisper.

Nahuel turned himself to face Leah, a worried expression on his face as he looked into her sad, brown eyes.

"That's not true," he said.

"I was in love with Sam. We were going to get married. We had our future all planned out. Then all of a sudden he's not a human, and I can't possibly understand what he's going through. But it was okay, because I still loved him, and he still loved me, and we were going to work through everything. And then he imprints on my cousin. And suddenly I don't matter anymore. Suddenly he's living only for her. I didn't get an easy out. I didn't get to imprint, and just completely forget about Sam the way he so easily forgot about me. I suffered for years over Sam... until my dad died. It was sudden, no one saw it coming. One day I have a father, and the next day he's gone forever. But finally, _finally_, things start looking up. Jacob and I become friends, and just as I finally allow myself to accept that I'm in love with him... it's gone. He has a reason for living too, and all he can think about is Renesmee Cullen. Suddenly he doesn't want to run away with me, he doesn't care about me either. And again, where's _my _easy out? I can't stop thinking about Jacob, who doesn't even waste a minute thinking about me. So I stopped allowing myself to get attached to people. I don't want to be close with Seth, or my mom, or Charlie, or Bella. Because no one lasts. Opening your heart to people gets you nowhere. In the end, all you're left with is anger and rejection, and there's not even anyone who cares. Love is a myth. The only way to keep someone around is through magical bonds like imprinting. Without a choice, there's no chance for pain."

Nahuel stared at Leah in stunned silence as, for the first time in over a decade, she allowed tears to flow from her eyes, hitting the ice below them and freezing instantly.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way, Leah," Nahuel said softly, wiping away Leah's tears gently as he stared into her eyes. "Because I believe in love beyond magic rituals and everlasting bonds. And because of that, I hope that you never imprint, and you get to experience love as it should be. One day you'll find a man who loves you without the help of tribal legends, and he will finally make you happy."

"And how will I know when I've found that person?" Leah asked, through her tears.

"You'll allow him to come into your life. To become your friend. To care for you, as you learn to care for him. And eventually he'll be more than just a friend... and that's when you'll know," Nahuel explained softly.

"That sounds like a fairy tale," Leah snorted.

"It's no fairy tale. It's love," Nahuel replied.

There was a long pause, as both Leah and Nahuel stared curiously into each other's eyes, allowing all of their words to sink in.

"Thank you, Nahuel," Leah finally said, tearing her eyes away from Nahuel's gaze. He grinned.

"I hope you'll take my words into consideration. For as I said - you are a beautiful girl."

And Nahuel turned back around, allowing Leah to tighten her grasp around him. Carefully, Leah leaned her face into his neck, allowing her warm cheek to touch his cold skin.

And finding the coldness absolutely comfortable.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

"You're sure this is the house?"

It was mid-April. Esme and Rosalie stood outside of Sam and Emily Uley's La Push home, the snow on the ground around them dirty and brown as it struggled to melt away completely in the warm Spring weather.

"This is it," Rosalie said, nodding once.

Esme walked carefully up to the door, bundling her shawl around her shoulders, though she felt no cold from the blustering winds. She raised her fist, pounding gently three times on the Uley's door.

Not a minute later the door opened to reveal the shocked expression on Emily Uley's half-mutilated face.

"... Esme Cullen?" she said cautiously, having rarely seen and never once met the gorgeous pale-skinned woman now standing on her doorstep.

"Yes, that's me. I'm Dr. Cullen's wife," Esme introduced, offering a kind smile along with her greeting. "And you must be Sam's wife, Emily?"

"Yes," Emily replied, nodding as she continued to stare at the beautiful Cullen women in awe. "Is everything all right? Do you need to speak with Sam?"

"We were hoping to," Esme confirmed.

"Come in," Emily invited, quickly stepping aside. "Sam is out back. I'll go get him. Please, uh... make yourselves at home."

Esme and Rosalie stepped cautiously into the small home, the smell of the wolves instantly filling their nostrils. Rosalie gagged slightly, and Esme frowned.

"Oh, Rose," she scolded.

"It smells like a pound in here," Rosalie choked, quickly covering her mouth.

At that moment the large, handsome figure of Sam Uley came marching into the small foyer. His face bore a worried expression the moment he spotted the Cullens.

"Esme, Rosalie... er, hello," he greeted uncomfortably, having never actually carried out a conversation with either of the two women now standing in his home.

"Hello, Sam. I'm sorry to barge into your home like this, but we would really like to speak with you," Esme said, stepping carefully towards Sam, who struggled not to back away from the unfamiliar vampire in his home.

"Of course. Uh, why don't we take a seat?"

Sam lead the two women into the small living area just off of the foyer. Emily followed nervously, staying close to Sam's side.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" she offered, eyeing Esme and Rosalie fearfully, as if afraid that they might ask for a nice glass of blood from the kitchen.

"No, thank you. We just came to speak business with the pack," Esme said, turning her attention now to Sam. "As you know, my family is currently out searching for Renesmee and Jacob. But they are also on a mission to gather support for an impending world-wide war against the Italian vampire monarchy, the Volturi."

"Has a battle begun already?" Sam asked instantly, sitting up in his seat.

"No, not yet. But it is not far in the future," Esme warned. "Over the past few months, Carlisle and I have been trying to gather up any vampire allies that we have. Through his travels, and our coven meetings, we have managed to gather more than half of the world's covens to agree to fight alongside us during battle. So I had hoped to expand our army even wider."

"You mean the pack?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Esme said nodding. "We're not asking you to risk any of your brother's lives in battle for us-"

"We're your allies. We will gladly fight with you, and for you," Sam declared, without a second thought.

Esme smiled kindly at Sam, though she caught Emily's frightened expression out of the corner of her eye.

"I appreciate your dedication to our pact. But you may want to confer with some of the others before agreeing so fervently," she remarked.

"The boys will be glad to join your cause. They all love Jacob, and Jacob is part of Renesmee now," Sam insisted.

"Why not consult your loved ones before handing over your life so freely to bunch of bloodsuckers?" Rosalie snapped suddenly, her eyes landed solely on Emily.

Sam turned to his wife curiously, and Emily frantically raised her face to her face, brushing away the few tears that had fallen from her good eye. Sam took her hand gently in his own, nodding silently as he turned back to Esme.

"I'll discuss it with the others tonight. Could we meet again tomorrow?" he asked. Esme smiled, nodding.

"Of course," she said. "We'll be back to discuss any further plans, no matter what your answer is."

"Thank you," Sam said, nodding.

Esme and Rosalie took their cue to leave, both standing and striding gracefully from the small home. Emily's sobs could be heard following them out into the windy air.

"I can't believe he was so ready to just abandon his wife for a cause he knows hardly anything about," Rosalie muttered, beginning to storm off down the path, Esme following slowly.

"He's a fighter. You should understand that better than anyone," Esme remarked.

"I do understand. Which is why I can't stand to see other men behaving just as recklessly as Emmett," Rosalie growled, stopping before their car, a surge of pain pounding through her heart. Esme's hand was instantly on her back.

"He loves you, Rosalie. That's why he's out there. He's not like Edward and Jasper - he shows this love through his actions. Through fighting for you," she said.

"I'm sick of fighting," Rosalie growled bitterly, as she stepped into the passenger's seat, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Niklas led the Cullens fearlessly into the Swiss Alps. As they neared, the temperature dropped lower and lower, and snow began falling around them, picking up at an alarming rate. Though the troupe of vampires were in no way affected by the cold, the snow made it difficult for them to see ahead as they trudged aimlessly into the mountains.

"Look," Niklas said suddenly, stopping the entire group as he pointed down at the ground beneath them. Everyone stared down at the small dents in the snow beneath them curiously.

"Someone else has walked here recently," Jonas explained, after several minutes of the Cullens' confused silence.

"How can you tell?" Jasper asked.

"The small dents are the remnants of snow-covered footprints," Jonas continued. "See? Whatever was walking here must have had a large stride..."

"Let us not get too excited. It may simply have been the hunters who left their tracks," Niklas said.

"Then that means we must be near the spot where they saw the wolf," Bella remarked.

The journey continued through the blustering snow, as the group tried to follow the tiny dents that represented footsteps from days before, maybe longer.

After a while, the sun began to rise, and the path of tiny dents had become almost impossible even for the vampires to follow.

"Perhaps we should consider dispersing," Carlisle suggested, as the group came to a stop atop a small hill. "We're going to have to be on high alert now that the sun's come up anyhow. Traveling in such a large group may not be safe."

"Do you mind if we join in?"

The entire group leapt in surprise at the sound of Aro's voice from behind them. Through the swirling snow, they could clearly make out the three dark, hooded figures of the Volturi brothers, all approaching slowly.

"How long have you been following us?" Niklas demanded, his entire stance changing to one of defense the moment he laid eyes on the Volturi.

"Physically? For about two minutes. Mentally? Well, let's just say Edward and I are always following each other," Aro remarked, with a sickening grin in Edward's direction.

"Then you know that our lead has let us down," Carlisle said.

"Quite the contrary. We believe that your lead has taken us directly to where we should be searching," Aro stated.

"You actually think that we're going to continue now that we know you're following us?" Emmett sneered.

"My dear boy, Edward has known all along that we have been following you. Every step of the way," Aro said, again eyeing Edward with a sickening smirk.

"What?" Emmett snapped, whirling on his brother.

"Of course I knew they were following us. Aro can see into my thoughts as easily as I can see into any of yours," Edward countered immediately.

"So what? You were ready to hand Nessie over to these guys the minute we found her?" Emmett demanded.

"Emmett..." Jasper said wearily, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"No. _That's _when I intend to fight. Once I have my daughter safely by my side, I will be prepared to fight for her life," Edward nearly growled, and Bella carefully extended her hand to his shoulder as well.

"Noble intentions," Aro piped up. "Unfortunately, you all know very well that your family stands no chance fighting against ours, no matter how much you may adore each other."

"This is no longer the Cullens' battle, Aro."

The three heads of the Volturi brothers all shot around simultaneously, as Niklas suddenly stepped forward. His usually calm, collected demeanor was completely gone, replaced instead by one of fury and rage.

"Ah, Niklas. You finally decide to voice your concerns," Aro remarked patronizingly.

"This is not just about what you did to my family," Niklas continued, glaring ever more furiously at the Volturi. "You have wronged more covens than I can count over the past century. My family and I were once great supporters of you, and the old traditions. But you have managed to turn even your greatest supporters against you through your despicable actions. We fight for the Cullens now, and I think you will be surprised to learn just how many other covens are fighting for them as well."

Aro was staring at Niklas curiously, an almost concerned expression crossing his face as he undoubtedly received a sense of something he had not expected. But Caius merely stormed over to Niklas, grabbing him fiercely by the throat.

"You shall never speak to my family that way again, you mongrel," he spat, lifting Niklas off the ground with one hand.

"Let go of my brother!" Jonas hollered, ramming furiously into Caius as Niklas flailed desperately, trying to escape Caius's gasp as it began to crush around his neck.

"Caius, stop!" Carlisle shouted desperately.

"Release him, my brother."

Caius dropped Niklas out of shock, as he turned to face Aro with a stunned expression.

"He posed a threat to the monarchy," Caius growled, continuing to stare at his brother in confusion.

"He spoke the truth. We do not punish those who tell the truth, Caius," Aro said calmly. "We are going to leave you now, Cullens. Continue your journey, but know that we are always watching."

And just as silently as they had arrived, the Volturi brothers were gone, disappearing into a cold, black mist. Jonas and Leon helped Niklas to his feet, as he corrected his nearly mutilated throat.

"I loathe those men with all of my heart," Niklas spat, glaring at the spot where the Volturi had stood. "I will kill them one day. I will."

"I think it would be best if we retire our search for a bit. Perhaps find a cave in which we can regroup," Carlisle suggested.

The Cullens followed silently as Carlisle began heading off towards some caves in the side of the hills, the Germans right behind them.

"Edward?"

Edward, who had been walking silently alongside Bella, turned suddenly to see Emmett behind him, eyeing him apologetically.

"Yes?" Edward asked, though he could already hear Emmett's entire speech in his mind.

"I'm sorry," Emmett offered, fully aware that Edward could hear every word before it left his mouth. Edward nodded, eyeing his brother solemnly.

"Apology accepted. I'm sorry too," he said.

"You know I just worry about Rose," Emmett sighed.

"I know," Edward assured him.

"But I love Nessie, I do. She's an amazing kid, and I couldn't stand it if anything happened to her," Emmett said.

Edward hesitated for a moment, slightly thrown off guard by Emmett's sudden decision to improvise. Emmett patted his back sympathetically.

"We're gonna find her. Forget Alice's visions - I know we are," he said.

"Thank you, Emmett," Edward replied.

Emmett nodded once, before jogging off up the hill to catch up with Carlisle. Edward and Bella watched him go, and Bella squeezed Edward's hand.

"He understands. As thick as he may seem sometimes... Emmett understands," she said.

"Yes. Emmett is quite remarkable that way," Edward agreed.

And he said no more, for every time he thought of Emmett, all he could was the single image that had been plaguing Alice's mind for the past three weeks: Rosalie sobbing before a pyre of their brother's body parts.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Esme and Rosalie sat across from Sue Clearwater, at the kitchen table of she and Charlie's Port Angeles apartment. Sue clutched her coffee mug, staring at Esme with wide, bloodshot eyes.

"Is there trouble?" she asked, after a long silence.

"Not that we know of," Esme replied gently. "Last we heard, Carlisle and our family were heading to the Swiss Alps with a few of our German allies. Some locals claim to have seen a 'monster wolf' there."

Sue let out a small gasp, her hand flying to her mouth, as her already red eyes began to well up again. Esme quickly reached out, placing her hand on top of Sue's on the table.

"We don't know who the wolf may have been. It could have been Jacob, or it may have been one of your children," she explained.

"Why would they be in the mountains?" Sue asked.

"I wish I could tell you," Esme said sadly. "Nothing is certain right now, but we have all suffered great losses. Jacob and Renesmee have been missing for almost four months, and we still don't know if Renesmee is pregnant or not. Then Nahuel went missing, and now your children... I wish I could be of more comfort to you, Susan. But I just don't have any answers."

"I know," Sue assured her, breathing back a sob as she squeezed Esme's hand on the table. "You're a mother too. You understand."

"I do," Esme confirmed, nodding. "And trust me, Sue - we are determined to bring all of the children home safely."

"And how do you intend to do that?"

Esme, Sue and Rosalie all turned to the kitchen entrance to see Charlie standing there, eyeing them worriedly.

"Oh Charlie... you don't want to hear any of this," Sue insisted, leaping up and hurrying to Charlie's side.

"No, I do," Charlie said firmly, stepping into the kitchen. "Mrs. Cullen, er... Esme... Bella and Renesmee are out there somewhere, and I don't know what's happening to either of them. And frankly, I can't take it any more. I had my daughter taken from me by whatever magic mumbo-jumbo's been going on in this town, but I can't lose my grand-daughter too. Not without a fight. So I'm ready. Tell me everything. Tell me just what exactly is going on here, and tell me where my family is and how I can help them."

"Charlie, there is an awful lot going on right now," Esme confessed.

"I've got a lot of time," Charlie replied, sitting down directly across from the two Cullen women. "I won't be the only one left in the dark any more. Not if it means I can't protect my girls."

There was a long silence as Esme stared at Charlie in fascination, judging the meaning behind his words. Deciding whether or not he was prepared to face it all at once...

"We're vampires."

The words left Rosalie's mouth before Esme could even register her own thoughts. Charlie's eyes widened, and he leaned back in his chair suddenly. His expression was similar to that of someone who had just been smacked in the face with a water balloon.

"Wow," he uttered. "Okay... vampires. You're vampires."

"Charlie, if you're not ready-" Esme began quickly. But Charlie shook his head.

"No. I want to hear it," he said.

"We don't drink human blood," Rosalie continued, staring at Charlie now. "Carlisle is the one who started it all. He didn't want to drink human blood, and he turned each of us only if it was our last option, if we were dying. That's how Bella was turned seven years ago..."

Rosalie's explanation continued, as Charlie listened intently. Sue made tea, and the group moved into the living room as Rosalie informed Charlie all about the Cullens' rules, about Edward, Alice and Jasper's abilities, about Bella's abilities, about how Bella had died, about how Renesmee had been born, about Jacob and the pack, about imprinting, about how the prophecy had nearly led to Renesmee's death a year before, and how it had led to Cody's death only months later. She covered Enterprise and the Volturi. She described the coven meetings, and the battle that had almost occurred just outside of Forks seven years earlier.

Charlie was completely enraptured, taking in every word Rosalie had to say with the utmost fascination. Esme and Sue offered words of comfort when necessary, and only three hours later, the entire situation had been covered, and Charlie was left sitting across from the three women, a harrowed expression on his face.

"I... wow," he uttered, resting his face in his hands for a moment as he rocked gently back and forth on his chair. "Wow."

"It's a lot to handle. Especially all in one sitting," Esme said.

"I can't believe all of this has been going on for almost ten years, and I've never noticed any of it," Charlie remarked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You have noticed. But you chose to ignore it," Sue reminded him.

"Vampires, werewolves... all of these battles... heck, I didn't even know anything was strange about you Cullens until Bella disappeared after the wedding," Charlie insisted.

"We've been hiding all our lives. It's part of our nature to blend in," Rosalie said.

"Wow," Charlie uttered again. "There's a lot to think about."

"Yes, there is. And we don't expect you to be able to accept it all so readily," Esme assured him.

"I need to let this sink in for a bit. Mull it over, y'know... wow. Vampires," Charlie muttered, standing and letting out a sigh. "Look, I really appreciate you two coming over here. It means a lot to finally get the truth from somebody."

"If you have any questions that Sue can't answer, feel free to call. We'll be staying at the old mansion for a few days," Esme offered.

"You're staying in town?" Charlie asked curiously.

"We've been meeting with Sam Uley and the pack to discuss some measures for the upcoming battle," Esme replied, a slight edge of discomfort creeping into her heart as she explained the situation so easily to Charlie Swan.

"Oh... of course," Charlie muttered, clearly beginning to mull that over as well. "All right, well I'm sure we'll be in touch."

"Certainly," Esme said, nodding. "Thank you both."

"I wish your family the best of luck in their search," Sue said, wrapping Esme into a hug, which she returned gratefully.

"Thank you, Sue," she said. "Good night."

Rosalie and Esme walked from the apartment. It was now pitch black outside, and the large clock rising above the mall across the street read just after midnight.

Esme let out a deep sigh, leaning against the railing before beginning to head down the stairs. Rosalie eyed her curiously.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"That was something I never envisioned having to do," Esme replied sadly. "I thought when the time came, _if _the time came... it would be Bella, or Renesmee."

"Bella won't be happy about this," Rosalie remarked.

"She'll understand," Esme said solemnly. "In times like these, no one can afford to be ignorant."

And Esme turned, beginning to march down the wide, carpeted staircase. Rosalie hesitated for a moment, staring back at the door to Charlie's home... before quickly hurrying after her mother.

* * *

Jacob awoke the next morning, surprised to find Nessie out of the comfort of his embrace. He sat up immediately, his heart pounding as every worst-case scenario flashed through his mind in a horrifying slideshow.

But his fears were quickly erased as he looked out, spotting Nessie kneeling just feet away, staring out at the slowly rising sun. Carefully, Jacob edged towards her. She did not turn around as he came up behind her, crouching only inches away.

"The sunrise is even less beautiful here than it was in Brazil," she said, her voice a soft, emotionless echo of its usual beautiful musical ring.

Jacob crawled to her side, gently wrapping his arm around her shoulders as he too gazed out at the yellowish-orange glow rising in the distance.

"Nowhere is as beautiful as home," he stated, surprised to hear the same sadness in his own voice that rang so clearly in Nessie's.

"Jake... I don't know if I can do this," Nessie uttered softly, staring down at her hands as she allowed the pitiful words to escape her lips. Jacob frowned.

"I'll carry you all the rest of the way, if you want. We're almost there, it wouldn't be any strain at all-" he began. But Nessie shook her head.

"No, I mean... I don't know if I can handle _this_," she said, allowing her hand to drop sadly to her rounded stomach. Jacob winced.

"Oh," he muttered. "It will all be over in just a couple of months, Nessa. Once the baby is born-"

"Then it will only get worse," Nessie interrupted, staring up at Jacob. "Jake, I know how much you want this baby. And I love it because I know how happy it makes you. But once we have this child there's no going back. For the rest of our lives we're going to have to worry about being hunted, and our baby being hunted. Wondering just when our child is going to destroy all of mankind. The torment doesn't end when this baby is born... it begins."

Jacob silently wrapped his arm around Nessie's shoulders, pulling her in closer to him as he allowed his warm body to touch her chilled skin.

"I love you so much, Nessa," he whispered, kissing her head gently. "It kills me every day to see how hurt you are, and know that there is nothing I can do to stop it. But I'm going to marry you as soon as all of this blows over. Once the baby is born, once we're back in Brazil, or wherever we end up. I'm going to marry you... because that's all I can promise to do."

Nessie looked up at Jacob, the misery behind her eyes lightening slightly as she gazed into his determined expression.

"You are the most amazing person who ever lived, Jacob Black," she said.

"No I'm not. I'm in love with her," Jacob replied.

He bent down, gently kissing Nessie on the lips. And for the first time in months, she responded, wrapping her arms around his neck and accepting his love.

Seth watched them carefully from where he sat under the overhanging rocks. They had not even noticed him wake up, and now he sat alone, observing their private moment from afar. His heart pounded as he took the moment to imagine Nessie in _his _arms, kissing _him _that way...

"You give yourself away too easily, you know."

Seth leapt slightly in shock, as he turned to see Nahuel sitting up, eyeing him with a small grin. Leah remained asleep, her arms still curved in the shape of Nahuel's body.

"What?" Seth asked, realizing that the shock of being pulled from his daydreams had completely erased any meaning behind Nahuel's words.

"Every time you look at her, your face is full of longing," Nahuel said, slowly standing as he began to step towards Seth.

"Nessie knows how I feel about her," Seth replied, though he dropped his eyes down to his hands. Nahuel frowned.

"She knows you care about her. But does she know the extent of your feelings?" he asked.

"She thinks I have a crush," Seth confessed, beginning to twiddle with the zipper on his hoodie. "She knows I like her... she doesn't know that I love her."

"That sounds like a tragic set of circumstances," Nahuel remarked.

"What about you?" Seth asked, turning curiously to Nahuel now. "You love her. You came out here for the same reasons that I did. Doesn't it bother you at all to watch her with him? Or to listen to me?"

"My feelings for Renesmee aren't like anything I've ever felt before," Nahuel replied, now staring over at Nessie as the sun beat down against her golden-brown curls. "I may have misinterpreted them for love, but I think their real meaning goes much deeper than that. I can connect with her on a level that no one else can ever understand. There are no others left in the world like us, and that gives us a sense of comfort with each other that we don't experience with anyone else. I love Renesmee. But it's not the same love that you feel for her."

"We should get going."

Neither Seth nor Nahuel had noticed Leah awaken until she was behind them, grabbing her duffle bag, and swinging it over her shoulder.

"Leah, when did you-" Seth began.

"We don't have much time. That hunter will be able to follow our tracks," Leah said curtly. She seemed irritated again, though over what the boys were not sure.

Jacob and Nessie had turned at the sudden bustle of movement, and were now standing as well, heading over to join the group.

"The village is only a few miles away. If we don't stop walking, we could reach it by this evening," Leah said, in the same curt tone.

"Do you think you can handle that?" Jacob asked Nessie. She nodded.

"Yeah, I can do it," she assured him.

She moved as if to haul the second duffle bag onto her shoulder, but Nahuel quickly grabbed it.

"You don't need any extra burdens, Renesmee," he said. Nessie grinned, nodding.

"Thanks, Nahuel," she said.

"Come on!" Leah shouted. She had already begun marching down the hill, towards the wide open land that led to the village. An almost angry glare was plastered on her face as she stared back at the group.

"Coming, your Highness," Seth muttered, trudging through the snow after his sister.

Nahuel was close behind Seth, coming up beside Leah, who did not even turn to look at him.

"I wanted to thank you again for your kindness last night, Leah," he said, eyeing her cautiously.

"It was no big deal," Leah grumbled in reply.

"Is something upsetting you?" Nahuel asked.

"I'm fine," Leah growled back.

"You're angry," Nahuel insisted.

"Would you just leave it alone?" Leah snapped suddenly, whirling on Nahuel. But he frowned sternly.

"You confided in me so easily last night, and now you'll hardly speak. What happened?" he demanded.

"This morning I got a little reminder of the only reason you even came out here," Leah spat angrily. "Why don't you go fawn over your precious Renesmee some more? Everyone else does."

"Leah-" Nahuel began, shocked by her sudden accusations.

"Thanks for the consolation speech though. I've never gotten that courtesy before," Leah snarled.

And she turned, storming off into the snow. Seth had stopped up ahead, turning back to frown at the others.

"What's going on?" he called.

"Keep walking," Leah muttered, shoving past her brother as she stormed by.

Seth stared at Nahuel in confusion for a moment, before shrugging and marching along after his sister. Nahuel sighed. He had no choice but to follow.


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

The night had finally come. Esme hurried busily around the Cullens' former home, pushing furniture into place and arranging enough space to accommodate the many bodies that would soon be filling the first floor.

Rosalie wandered through the house, running her hand gently across the walls of the home that she had not entered in six months. It looked more like a haunted mansion than it had after Alice's extensive decorating to make it appear so on that fateful Halloween.

"Are you all right, Rose?"

Rosalie stopped on the stairs, turning to look at Esme, who stood at the bottom, eyeing her curiously.

"It's strange being back here," Rosalie said, walking slowly down the last few stairs to join Esme.

"Yes, it is," Esme agreed, as she too looked around the large, empty mansion longingly.

"I didn't think I missed this place until we came back," Rosalie sighed.

"We all miss this place. No matter how perfect things may have seemed in Brazil, we never really warmed up to it," Esme insisted. "This is our home. We lived here for almost ten years. There wasn't a chance we were all going to forget it so easily."

The entire mansion was filled with silence as both Rosalie and Esme stared around at their old home, all the memories left lingering in the walls flowing back into their minds.

"Well, no point in dwelling on the past. We're in the middle of a war now, and we have to keep moving," Esme said, tearing herself forcefully from her thoughts. "Besides, the others will be arriving any minute."

Esme marched quickly back into the living room, Rosalie beginning to slump after her... when all of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Both women frowned.

"That's odd. I didn't think many of them would choose to use the doorway. Especially not when it's still so light out," Esme remarked, heading towards the door curiously.

To her surprise, she opened the door to reveal not the vampires, as she had anticipated, but Sam Uley - the entire Quileute wolf pack behind him.

"Good evening, Esme," Sam greeted.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Esme asked, eyeing the mob of young wolves in shock.

"You mentioned a meeting tonight, unless I have the date wrong," Sam said.

"Uh, yes. We're holding a meeting tonight for those who intend to be involved in the fight against the Volturi," Esme explained, eyeing Sam carefully.

"Exactly," Sam said, nodding. "Come on, boys."

Esme and Rosalie watched in stunned silence as the pack began filing into the mansion, heading straight to the living room.

"Sam, we only expected tonight to be for the international vampire covens," Esme said, watching as wolf after wolf filed into her home.

"You said this meeting was for anyone who intended to fight beside you against the Volturi," Sam stated.

"Well, yes-" Esme agreed.

"The pack is going to fight. Just tell us where to go, and we'll be there, prepared to give all we have for Renesmee, Jacob and your family," Sam said firmly.

Esme stared up at Sam, a new wave of admiration washing over her as she saw the wolves for the first time in a completely new light.

"That's very noble of you. Thank you," she said. Sam grinned, nodding once.

"This is our alliance. We're here for you whenever you need us," he said, and he followed his pack into the living room.

Rosalie was staring at Esme in horror as she walked out of the living room, her beautiful golden eyes nearly bugging out of her head.

"We have an entire roomful of young wolves in our home. The coven elders are going to go ballistic," she hissed.

"The wolves are our allies. The coven elders will have to accept that," Esme declared.

"You really think they're going to buy that?" Rosalie snapped.

"I don't care if they do," Esme returned. "We already have more help than we need with the pack on our side. If the elders can't put their prejudices aside, then we'll continue without them."

"We need all the help we can get," Rosalie said seriously. "We are in no position to be turning down the elders."

"The pack is a good ally to have on our side. You know how terrified the Volturi get just looking at them," Esme insisted.

"And you know how much some of our other allies hate them," Rosalie returned.

"We should get in there before they begin to arrive, and think they've landed in La Push," Esme sighed, quickly heading into the next room.

But it was too late. The beautiful Denali sisters already stood at the window, staring around in horror at the room full of wolves before them. Carmen and Eleazer stood uncomfortably behind them, desperately searching for any sign of the Cullens.

"Ah! Esme," Carmen suddenly exclaimed, pushing past Kate and Tanya and crossing the room immediately to Esme. "Esme, my dear... has there been some kind of misunderstanding?"

"No misunderstanding at all," Esme assured him, gently placing a hand on Carmen's shoulder as she turned to address the entire room. "Tanya, Kate, Eleazer - I'd like you to formally meet our allies, the Quileute wolf pack."

Sam Uley stood, carefully approaching the Denalis, who stared back at him in stunned silence for a moment.

"My name is Sam Uley," Sam introduced. "I'm the leader of the Quileute pack. My brothers and I have been allies of the Cullens' since Renesmee was a baby."

"Ah, yes," Eleazer said, stepping towards Sam. "I remember your pack joining us in the defensive action against the Volturi several years ago."

"Yes," Sam said, smiling slightly as he nodded. "We all care very much for Renesmee, and the entire Cullen family, and we plan to help you in the impending battle."

"Have you conferred with the other covens about this, Esme?" Tanya asked immediately.

"I wasn't aware until just moments ago myself," Esme replied, "but I don't think the others will be adverse to some extra bodies on our side of the equation."

"It depends on the bodies," Tanya remarked, eyeing the wolves skeptically. "You know how the elders feel about the wolves."

"Then the elders can stay out of this," Esme countered quickly. "These are our allies, and they are good allies. You all saw how they had the Volturi quivering the moment they set foot on the battlefield seven years ago. They are good fighters, and they believe in this cause just as strongly as we do."

There was a knock on the door, and Rosalie quickly left the room, to invite the arriving covens into the middle of their discussion.

"I suppose it is a matter to open to the whole organization," Eleazer remarked.

"I agree," Esme said, nodding. "Please, take a seat wherever you'd like. It's going to be crowded tonight."

The Denalis grudgingly moved to the corner of the room as the English and French came walking into the room, stopping immediately.

"Oh dear. I see we're in for a bit of a surprise," Robert remarked sarcastically.

In less than an hour, the first floor of the Cullen mansion was packed with vampires from across the world. After the English and French arrived, members of the Polish, Irish and German covens appeared to represent the members who were off aiding Carlisle in his search. Then came the Amazons, led by Zafrina, followed by Benjamin and the Egyptians. The Russians, the Australians, the Southern American nomads, the Japanese all filed into the Cullens' home, as had been expected.

But Esme and Rosalie's shock grew as covens that they had not expected to see began appearing at their door. The Chinese, the Cambodians, the Spanish, the Haitians. Covens who had hardly so much as spoken with Carlisle or his family were arriving in droves, and Esme welcomed them all into the home.

By midnight, there was not a single region of the world not represented in some form or other in the Cullens' home. Esme and Rosalie stood at the top of the staircase, staring down at the impossibly large mass of vampires in their home, and the hungry, red-eyed glares that sniffed around the wolves curiously.

"This is incredible," Esme uttered, as she stared at the sea of pale skin and red eyes that stretched out before her.

"You can't possibly keep your operation a secret from Carlisle after this," Rosalie muttered in return.

"He doesn't stand a chance of stopping this any how," Esme said, before carefully stepping down the stairs until she was high enough to control the impossibly large crowed before her.

Rosalie followed Esme, staring out and the hundreds of vampires before them, each one just as uncertain and frightened as they were.

"Excuse me! May I please have everyone's attention?" Esme shouted, and her beautiful musical voice carried through the entire first floor easily, causing every set of dark eyes to turn to her. Esme gulped slightly as she stared back at them all. "I'd like to thank you all for coming here tonight, whether you came in support of me and my family, or in protest against the Volturi.

"No matter what your reasons for coming, we all need to unite under the cause of destroying the monarchy that has had us all unjustly oppressed for centuries. The Volturi have been abusing their power over all of us, and it is time for us to take back our rights.

"As I'm sure many of you have noticed, we have invited the Quileute wolf pack to join us in our efforts. They've joined us against the Volturi before, and with their strength on our side, we're sure to stand an even better chance than we already do at defeating our oppressors.

"Despite what many of you have heard, this battle is not being fought over my granddaughter, or her child. The Volturi's unjust hunt for an innocent girl is merely one of the many causes bringing us together tonight. You all have your reasons for rebelling against the monarchy. Ours is Renesmee, and for those of you who do not agree with our reasons, I ask only that you respect them, and fight not for us, but for yourselves and your families."

"When do we fight?" someone from far back in the crowd shouted.

"My husband Carlisle is in Switzerland right now searching for Renesmee. If they are unsuccessful in their search, then he will contact me and Rosalie, and we will head out soon thereafter," Esme replied.

"Do the Volturi know of our actions?" someone else asked.

"No. I have not informed my husband of this operation, and therefore have not informed my son Edward, who many of you know is connected mentally with Aro. The Volturi have no way of knowing what we're planning," Esme insisted.

"I heard there were going to be wolves involved," someone said coldly.

"The Quileute wolf pack has offered to join our cause, it's true. We have not agreed to allow this - we have decided to open it up for discussion amongst all of you," Esme said, opening her arms as if to address the massive gathering before her.

"It's ridiculous. Why bring our enemies onto the battlefield with us? Do you intend to start a Civil War?" Robert, of the English, demanded.

"There will be no cause for Civil War if we are all united under our cause," Benjamin pointed out.

"Benjamin, are you honestly in support of this?" Vladimir, one of the Russian elders, asked in shock.

"I see no reason why the wolves should not be allowed to participate," Benjamin said.

"They are a liability. We cannot afford to look after them when so many of our own are in danger," Kate insisted.

"As if they need our protection," Benjamin snorted. "Are you forgetting how many of our kind have been killed by the wolves? They are feared by Cold Ones across the world - including the Volturi."

"We join your cause to help the Cullens," Sam said suddenly, standing up, and causing the entire room to shift in curiosity. "But don't forget that we are just as attached to this cause as they are, and you yourselves. The Volturi have waged war against Renesmee Cullen, and in doing so have waged war against our brother, Jacob. Because in the pack, we _are _brothers. All of us. We're a family. And we will fight to the death if it means saving one of our own."

"I am greatly opposed to the whole situation," Vladimir stated petulantly, glowering over at Sam.

"All opposed?" Esme asked, looking out at the crowd.

Vladimir's hand was up first, several others following soon thereafter, mostly those of the coven elders. Esme nodded.

"All in favor?" she asked.

Benjamin's hand shot up first this time, and moments later was followed by Eleazer. Carmen was immediately behind Eleazer, and surprisingly Tanya followed Carmen.

"Tanya," Kate said, staring at her sister in shock.

"I will not try to keep a family apart in these times, Kate," Tanya said.

Following Tanya's statement, several of the German's hands were raised, then the Polish. The Irish were next, and the French soon after.

Vladimir and the elders stared around in shock as coven after coven began raising their hands. The entire pack raised their hands from the middle of the room, bringing the Amazons behind them.

Esme smiled out at the ocean of raised hands, shooting Vladimir an apologetic glance.

"It appears as if the wolves will be fighting with us after all," she remarked.

"This is absurd. We cannot bring our nemesis onto the battlefield - we'll be laughed off by the Volturi!" Vladimir shouted.

"Look around, Vladimir. The Volturi don't stand a chance no matter what we bring," Benjamin said, stretching his arms out and gazing in admiration at the huge number of vampires behind him.

Vladimir also looked around the Cullens' home, as if truly noticing the large number of covens for the first time. He was silent for a moment... before he nodded his head.

"You may be right, my son," he said slowly. "The Volturi have never met an opponent as large as this before."

"Not to mention one as angry," Rosalie interjected. "We all have our reasons for hating the Volturi. Let's not forget why we're doing this. Our numbers aren't just enough, we need to keep our passion strong. This battle is coming up quickly. Don't let that frighten you - let it drive you."

One of the Australians let out a cheer, pumping his fist in the air in agreement with Rosalie's statement. Several others began to follow, all shouting and cheering and throwing their fists into the air eagerly.

Esme placed her hand gently on Rosalie's shoulder, and Rosalie turned, smiling up at her. Esme smiled back.

"We did it."


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

The snow was raging as Leah led the group through the wide open stretch between the mountains and the village. It was impossible to see any sign of the small buildings through the swirling snow, though Leah continued plowing ahead, refusing to turn back even to see if the others were still behind her.

Nahuel remained several yards behind Leah, his anger having dissipated into a solemn state of sadness as he realized that she was not going to turn around and forgive him any time in the near future.

Seth had fallen back in an effort to stay closer to Nessie, who was now side by side with Jacob, as he helped her through the swirling, dizzying storm.

Every so often the baby would offer a painful kick to Nessie's abdomen, and she would stifle her cries of pain and continue marching. But as the hours passed, and the temperature began to fall, Nessie was finding it more and more difficult to hold back the screams, and ignore the pain that was steadily growing throughout her entire body.

They had no sense of time any more, though they knew they had been walking for several hours when the snow finally began to let up, allowing them to see a thin path of brown just ahead.

A road.

Leah had stopped at the side of the light brown path, as Nahuel, Seth, Jacob and Nessie came up behind her, all gazing at it in awe.

"It looks like it's leading west," Nahuel remarked. "Most likely towards that village we saw earlier."

"This is the closest we've been to civilization in four months," Nessie said softly. Jacob wrapped his arm around her, squeezing her tightly.

"We finally made it," he said.

"Come on. There's no point standing around staring," Leah snapped, beginning to march up the long, snow-dusted path, still refusing to turn and look at the others.

"Are you up to it?" Jacob asked, turning to Nessie worriedly. She nodded.

"We're this close. I'm not going to give up now," she said.

"We don't know how far away the village could be," Jacob pointed out.

"Jacob, we're almost there," Nessie said, staring up at Jacob in desperation. "We can't stop. Let's just make it to the village. I need to."

Jacob nodded, and without another word, took Nessie's hand and began to trudge down the dirty, snow-covered road. Nahuel and Seth exchanged a glance, before following.

Their journey continued for several more hours, the temperature dropping more and more with each one. Jacob wrapped his arm tightly around Nessie, shielding her from the cold, but Nahuel was left shivering as he hobbled through the snow, far behind the others.

Suddenly, there was a shout from up ahead. Seth and Nahuel both looked up, to see that Jacob and Nessie were also staring ahead curiously.

It was Leah.

All four went dashing forward, towards the sounds of Leah's shouts. As they neared, they could see Leah running towards them, waving her arms. Behind her were two lights, floating through the snow and the wind. Chasing her.

Jacob grabbed Nessie's hand in his own, beginning to pick up the pace. Finally, Leah's words began to become discernible...

"Truck!" she was shouting. She did not sound scared. "Truck!"

"Leah, what's going on?" Jacob called, as he and Nessie finally arrived within communicating distance.

"There's a truck on the road," Leah explained, panting heavily from several yards of running. "The driver... he saw me. He's stopped."

"Should we hide?" Seth asked, as he and Nahuel appeared behind Jacob and Nessie, also out of breath.

"No," Jacob said. "The truck must be from the village, which means the driver must live there somewhere. And we need a place to stay."

"You think we should talk to him?" Leah asked.

"Come on," Jacob said, grabbing Nessie's hand again, as he began to plug forward.

Leah, Seth and Nahuel followed close behind.

The truck sat at the side of the dirt road, its high beams cutting sharply through the snow. As they approached, the group could make out the chipped, rusted blue exterior of a pickup truck.

As they arrived within view of the high beams, the driver's side door opened, and a figure leapt out into the snow, beginning to move towards them.

"Hello?" the person called, keeping their hand over their eyes as a shield to the snow as they struggled to see through the darkness and the blustering flakes.

"Hello," Jacob called back.

The driver seemed instantly intrigued by the young sound of Jacob's voice, and they quickly jogged towards the group, coming into view of the high beams himself.

The driver was also a young man, no older than twenty. His skin was white, though not pale, as if under a warm climate he might be tanned. His hair was covered by a snow cap, but bits of black shot out awkwardly from underneath the tight fabric. He was not dressed properly for a snow storm - his toned physique could be seen clearly through the tight gray shirt he wore under his flannel jacket.

The young man stopped before them, a shocked expression crossing his face as he no doubt realized just how old they all were.

"Are you guys all right?" he asked. His voice was deep, but young-sounding. It had a very gentle ring to it.

"Not exactly," Jacob replied.

The young man's eyes were filled with concern as he stared around at each member of the group, his breath puffing out before him in small clouds made even more visible in the light from his truck.

"Do you have a car somewhere?" he asked.

"No," Jacob said, shaking his head.

"You need a lift?" the young man asked, still eyeing the group with an almost disbelieving gaze.

"We don't have anywhere to go," Nessie piped up, and for the first time the young man's attention was drawn to her... and her rounded stomach.

His eyes seemed to bug out of his head as he stared at Nessie, clearly horrified to see a young, pregnant girl trudging through the roads of Austria during a raging blizzard.

"Come on," he said immediately. "Come back to my truck, all of you."

The group complied easily. The young man wrenched open the passenger's side of the truck, and Jacob escorted Nessie inside the vehicle first.

"I don't think I can fit you all in the front," the young man said, once Nessie was safely inside the truck.

"We'll sit in the back," Leah said, instantly heading towards the trunk.

"Are you sure?" the young man asked.

"Positive," Leah replied, hopping in, Seth and Nahuel close behind.

Jacob ignored the young man's questioning gaze as he hopped into the passenger's side, along with Nessie.

After a moment, the young man appeared in the driver's seat, slamming the door behind him and beginning to rub his hands together furiously.

"It's cold as hell out there," he muttered, turning his key in the ignition and cranking up the small notch for heat.

"Tell me about it," Jacob replied.

The young man turned towards Jacob and Nessie, eyeing the two of them with the same stunned expression he had held since first spotting them.

"Uh, if you don't mind my asking... what exactly is going on with you guys?" he asked, though there was an odd edge to his question that made it feel almost forced. As if he did not really expect them to answer.

"It's a long story," Jacob replied, and the young man did not look surprised to receive such an evasive response.

"Look, I don't really have much of a home in the village, but there's a barn that I know I could get you guys into," the young man said, eyeing Jacob and Nessie curiously.

"We'll take anything you've got," Nessie assured him.

The young man's eyes landed on her again, and his expression changed to one of utter concern.

"Do you need to get to a doctor or anything?" he asked, staring at her bump with the utmost worry.

"I'm fine," Nessie said, quickly wrapping her coat around her stomach.

"I'll take you guys to the barn, then," the young man said, nodding as he grabbed the steering wheel, carefully placing his foot down on the gas pedal as the truck lurched into motion.

"What's your name?" Jacob asked, as the blue pickup began rumbling down the snowy, dirt-road.

"I'm Luke," the young man replied. He glanced over at Jacob and Nessie curiously for a moment. "I don't suppose you two are up for sharing names?"

"Nessie," Nessie said suddenly, before Jacob could even consider the repercussions of giving a complete stranger their identities.

Luke looked surprised to get a straight answer, and he stared at Nessie in awe for a moment, before quickly turning back to the road.

"Nessie. Okay," he said, nodding. "And will your accomplice remain unnamed?"

"Jacob," Jacob muttered in reply.

"Nessie and Jacob," Luke repeated to himself. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," Nessie said. "Thank you, Luke. For all of this."

Luke looked over at Nessie and Jacob once more, a worried expression on his face. As if he were still trying to decide whether or not helping them was a good thing.

"I couldn't leave you out there to freeze," he finally said.

"We appreciate it," Jacob assured him.

Luke nodded in reply, keeping his eyes glued to the dark, snowy road as he continued plowing forward through the storm.

Jacob wrapped his arm around Nessie, as she allowed the warmth of the truck to touch her skin, and finally relaxed into his embrace, months of struggling coming to an end, if only for a few minutes.

* * *

The blue pickup rolled down the dirt road for about an hour before some small houses began coming into view. Nessie and Jacob sat up eagerly, looking around at the few, scattered white-washed houses that sat at the side of the road, each with at least fifty yards between them.

"Here's the barn," Luke said, pointing at a large, looming black figure as it came up before them.

As they neared, it became apparent that the barn was made of wood, darkened by the wetness of the snow. It was larger than the small white homes, but still small by the standards of a usual barn. Everything in the village seemed smaller than normal.

Luke pulled the truck up behind the barn, and immediately they could hear the sounds of Leah, Nahuel and Seth leaping from the back. Luke hopped out of the driver's side as well, as Jacob helped Nessie gently from the passenger's side.

"Follow me," Luke called, as he motioned for the group to follow him through a small, red door in the side of the barn.

They obeyed, all cramming through the tiny entrance, relieved to finally be out of the snow and wind.

Luke had run into the barn ahead of them, and now returned with a lantern in hand. He carefully placed it down on the ground, lighting a match and holding it inside the small lantern until a tiny orange flame appeared.

"Here," he said, offering the lantern to Nahuel. "I think there are some more of these lying around. I'll see if I can find them. You guys can, er... make yourselves at home."

The others looked around the dingy, old barn curiously as Luke went dashing off into the darkness again. There seemed to be a thick layer of hay coating the ground beneath them, and it crunched as they slowly walked further into the barn.

"Here we go."

Luke returned with two more small lanterns, handing them to Leah and Seth as he bent down to light a fourth. The flames managed to illuminate the majority of the barn, and it was finally possibly for them all to see each other's expressions.

"Nice place," Leah muttered, frowning around at the cob-webs that decked every wall.

"Yeah, the smell really adds to it," Luke joked, carefully sitting down on the hay, placing his lantern beside him.

The others followed suit, all gently lowering themselves onto the floor of hay, making sure to balance their lanterns safely on some nearby bales.

"Thank you again, Luke. We really appreciate all your help," Nessie said, as Jacob carefully pulled her into his arms.

"It's no problem, really," Luke assured her. "Look, uh, are you sure you don't need any medical attention?"

"I'm only six months along. I'll be fine," Nessie said.

Luke nodded, eyeing Nessie and Jacob skeptically for a moment, silently making his own assumptions. Jacob tightened his grasp on Nessie, in a silent response.

"What did you say your name was?" Seth asked suddenly, eyeing Luke.

"Luke," Luke replied. "And you are...?"

Nahuel and Seth eyed Nessie and Jacob curiously for a moment, as if asking whether or not the truth was acceptable.

"I'm Leah."

Before Jacob could reassure them, Leah had blurted out her name, her eyes glued solely to Luke as the others stared at her in shock.

"I'm her brother, Seth," Seth introduced subsequently.

"I'm Nahuel," Nahuel said.

"That's a very exotic name," Luke remarked.

"Yes," Nahuel confirmed, nodding. He offered no more.

"Where are you from, Luke? I've noticed you don't seem to have an Austrian accent," Nessie remarked.

"Uh, no. I'm from America," Luke replied, suddenly averting his eyes, as if the subject were one he did not anticipate discussing.

"So are we," Jacob offered.

"Yeah, I figured," Luke said, nodding, though he still refused to make eye contact. "Um, so you guys probably want to get some rest..."

"What makes you say that?" Leah asked suddenly.

Luke hesitated for a moment, surprised by Leah's question. His face held a slightly terrified look, as though he had just been caught in a lie. Leah's accusatory tone tended to have that effect on people.

"He just found us wandering through a blizzard in the middle of nowhere, Leah. Obviously we're going to want to rest," Jacob said, sympathy filling his heart as he watched Luke's terrified expression.

Leah did not respond, but merely shot Luke one last skeptical glance before marching across the barn towards a stack of hay.

"Sorry about her," Seth muttered to Luke.

"Uh, no problem," Luke insisted, staring after Leah with a stunned expression for a moment. "I'll leave you guys to yourselves for the night. If you need anything, I'll be right across the road in the wooden cabin."

Luke placed his lantern down before Nessie and Jacob, before quickly zippering up his coat and hurrying back out the small red door.

"Wow. We sure got lucky," Seth remarked.

"He's incredible," Nessie agreed, staring after Luke.

"I don't trust him," Leah muttered.

"Oh come on, Leah. Not everyone who offers help has an ulterior motive," Jacob grumbled.

"He doesn't know a thing about us except our names, and yet he's invited us into his barn and told us where he lives. He's either too dumb to be of any help to us, or he knows more than he's letting on," Leah said.

"And just how could some random human in the middle of Austria know anything about us and our situation?" Jacob demanded.

"What are the chances of us running into the only other American around in the middle of Austria?" Leah returned. "There's something sketchy going on. He didn't ask us a single question about what we were doing out here."

"Clearly it's something we're not going to get into," Jacob argued.

"Why should he assume that? Why should he so readily invite us into his life without even bothering to find out what kind of trouble we're in?" Leah demanded.

"Arguing about Luke isn't going to solve anything," Nessie interrupted. "For now, he's on our side, and he knows nothing that we haven't told him. He's letting us sleep somewhere warm without asking any questions, and we can't afford to pass up this opportunity."

"I agree with Renesmee. We should stay here, at least for the night," Nahuel agreed.

Leah scowled back at the group for a moment, before storming to the corner of the barn, far from the others. Seth and Nahuel had each claimed their own small patches of hay, gathering up enough to create beds for themselves.

Jacob leaned back against a large bale of hay, pulling Nessie into his embrace. She leaned back, resting her cheek on his chest, just below his heart.

"This must be how Mary felt," she said. Jacob frowned.

"Who?" he asked.

"Mary. From the Bible," Nessie replied. "When she and Joseph were trying to escape Bethlehem, so that they could have a baby that they knew was destined for _something_... they didn't know what either."

"Yeah. I guess we are kind of like them," Jacob agreed, beginning to stroke Nessie's hair as he allowed her comparison to sink it. Strangely enough, he found himself comforted by the thought. "It's kind of nice, knowing that we're not the only ones who've had to go through this."

"It is nice," Nessie agreed. "Mary was probably feeling everything I am right now... the fear, the confusion... wishing that this could have happened to somebody else. Anybody else."

"And Joseph probably felt pretty helpless, watching Mary become so scared, and not being able to comfort her," Jacob added.

"But Mary loved Joseph with all her heart, because she knew that he was doing everything he could. He had gotten her out of Bethlehem, and had taken the best care of her that he could throughout their entire journey. Because he was always there to protect her, no matter what happened with their baby, or their lives," Nessie said.

She had sat up, and was now staring at Jacob intently. Jacob stared back into her huge brown eyes, filled with conviction... and love.

"You know why I think I like Luke so much?" he asked suddenly, reaching out and stroking back one of Nessie's curls.

"Why?" she asked, continuing to stare at him.

"Because his eyes are brown. Like yours," Jacob said, smiling slightly.

"I didn't even notice his eyes," Nessie said, gently falling back into Jacob's embrace, her cheek resting again on his chest.

"I always notice brown eyes," Jacob said, as he too leaned back against his bale of hay. "I trust this Luke kid. I don't have a real reason... I just do."

"I do too," Nessie said softly, as she closed her eyes, allowing the comfort of the hay and Jacob's warm embrace to surround her.

"Good night, Nessa. Get some rest. We've still got a long journey ahead," Jacob nearly whispered.

"I know," Nessie replied, so quiet it was almost inaudible. "I love you, Jake."

"I love you, too."

And Jacob and Nessie finally dozed off, peaceful and warm for the first time in months as they lay in each other's arms, accepting their safety, if only temporarily.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

"Sitting around here waiting isn't going to help anything. We need to get out there now."

"And what? Completely blow up this entire operation when we run into Carlisle and Edward?"

"They can't stop us. Just look at how many are already on our side."

"We will not turn this into a civil war between our family in the middle of a battle!"

Rosalie and Paul were shouting back and forth, as had become a normality during the meetings that Esme and Sam had organized between the pack and the Cullen women. Charlie and Billy had also begun arriving with the pack, contributing as much as they could.

"Rosalie, Paul - stop arguing," Sam said firmly, standing and easily towering over them both. "We are not going to leave for Switzerland, and that's final."

"Why not?" Paul demanded, as Rosalie shot him a smug expression.

"How exactly are you going to explain to the entire vampire population why we dragged them all halfway across the world for a lead that we don't even have?" Sam snapped back, and Paul was instantly quiet.

"Carlisle has been very scarce about news lately, but we've told you everything that we know," Esme assured the pack.

"Do you think he's hiding something?" Embry asked.

"Yes - his fear," Esme replied.

"Maybe we should come up with a strategy. You know, just to be ready when this whole thing finally boils down," Charlie suggested.

"Charlie, you really should not be involved in all of this," Sam said wearily.

"Well, it's too late for that. I am involved, and I'm not leaving this without knowing that my daughter is safe," Charlie insisted.

"Maybe Charlie and Billy can be involved behind the scenes," Quil piped up suddenly.

"What do you mean, Quil?" Billy asked.

"I mean let's be reasonable here, there's no way we can just gather the entire vampire population in the middle of Switzerland without somebody noticing and trying to break it up," Quil said.

"Charlie's a cop. Why don't we plant him in one of the nearby towns to deter attention? He can tell the humans that it's some kind of rally or something," Embry agreed.

"We haven't even considered the nearby humans in all of this," Esme remarked.

"I think you might be onto something, boys," Sam said, nodding. "We are going to need some way to keep any nearby humans at bay."

"I'll do whatever I can, so long as I'm helping you bring Bella back," Charlie insisted.

"An old cripple like me is useless on the battlefield, but I'm with Charlie. I'll do anything to help my son," Billy added.

"I think this is the most feasible plan that we've heard so far," Esme said.

At that moment, Rosalie's cell phone began chirping out a tinny sound. She snatched it up immediately, gliding silently from the room as the wolves continued discussing their plan.

"Let's not get too excited now. We don't even know where this battle is going to take place. There might not be any humans nearby to worry about," Sam pointed out.

"Why don't we know yet? Doesn't that little one have visions of the future?" Paul demanded. "Why can't she just tell us where things are gonna end?"

"Alice's visions have been... scattered lately," Esme said uneasily. "She hasn't had a solid image since they started their journey. She sees flashes, events that seem to have her too disturbed to even speak. But she can't make any valid predictions."

"Has this happened before?" Billy asked.

"No," Esme said, shaking her head.

"That's worrisome," Sam remarked, frowning slightly.

"Jacob and Renesmee have always been blind spots to Alice, and Carlisle's only theory is that she can't see the battle because it revolves so strongly around them both," Esme offered.

"Then all we can do is wait," Sam announced. "Wait until the battle begins, and then we run as fast as we-"

"Austria."

Every head in the room turned immediately to the doorway, where Rosalie stood, phone in hand, staring at them all with a frighteningly blank expression.

"Rosalie... what-" Esme began.

"The battle is going to take place in Austria," Rosalie stated.

"Has it already begun?" Sam asked, confused.

"That was Alice. She had a vision, it was the battle. It was in Austria. She said it's only a day away, two at the most," Rosalie insisted.

"She's certain?" Esme asked carefully.

"She's already discussed it with Carlisle. They're still in the Alps, they're almost in Austria now. They all agreed that the vision was right," Rosalie said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go home, get our things and get on the first plane there," Paul said, leaping up.

"We can't travel by plane, we'll look too suspicious," Rosalie snapped.

"We can't run as far or as fast as you can. The pack will go by plane," Sam said. "We'll leave tonight, and take the most direct path that there is."

"We're coming with you," Charlie said, also leaping to his feet. "I'll drive to Port Angeles and grab Sue. We'll meet you all back at the reservation."

Charlie and Billy were already halfway out the door, as the pack began hurrying after them.

"Are you sure you want to bank so much on Alice's vision? Especially after they've been so faulty..." Esme said worriedly.

"We can't take any chances. If she's right, then we have to be there. If she's wrong... well, it's only a matter of time," Sam said.

"Esme, we have to call a coven meeting. Tell everyone what's happening," Rosalie said.

"Sam, boys - thank you," Esme said, smiling graciously at Sam as he was about to leave.

"We wouldn't be anywhere else," Sam assured her. "We'll meet you there. Good luck."

"Good luck," Esme called, as the pack all stood, quickly hurrying out the door.

Rosalie had already begun calling the international coven leaders, frantically babbling in foreign languages on her cell phone. Esme quickly grabbed her own, beginning to dial Pierre's number as her heart pounded.

This was it. This was the battle they had been waiting for.

Were they ready?

* * *

Jacob was torn from his first night of peaceful sleep in four months by the sound of Nessie's screams from beside him. Instantly he was on his feet, prepared to protect her from whatever it was that was attacking.

But there was nothing there.

Nessie's hands were clasped over her mouth as she stared up at Jacob in horror... and tears began to well in her beautiful brown eyes. Jacob fell quickly to her side, wrapping his arms around her and beginning to rock her back and forth.

"Jake, I'm sorry," Nessie uttered, frantically trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Was it another nightmare?" Jacob asked, stroking her hair.

"It was so real," Nessie replied, her voice a pitiful squeak. "I could see all of the bodies, all covered in blood... they were missing limbs, and some of them were split right open... and they were all dead. I could see the blood, I could _smell _it..."

Nessie's words became more and more choked, until she could no longer continue, and merely buried her face into Jacob's chest, allowing her tears to flow.

Suddenly, the small red door to the barn was wrenched open, and a lantern came bobbing towards them quickly.

"Is everything okay?"

Luke's worried expression was illuminated by the orange flame below his face, as he stared at the sobbing Nessie.

"She has nightmares," Jacob offered in explanation.

Luke nodded, though he placed the lantern down in the hay, kneeling before them on the ground.

"I thought something had happened. That one of the villagers had found you..." he muttered.

"No, we're safe," Jacob said.

Luke eyed Jacob skeptically, as if he somehow knew just how utterly false that statement was. He sighed, as his eyes fell again on Nessie.

"If I were you, I'd probably have a lot of nightmares too," he remarked.

Nessie forced herself out of Jacob's grasp, kneeling now before Luke as she eyed him curiously.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You're so young. I can't imagine having to prepare to be a parent," Luke said.

"I'm not prepared," Nessie said suddenly, feeling a strange compulsion to be honest with Luke.

"Look, I know I don't know you two, or anything about your situation... but you seem to love each other very much. So no matter what happens, at least your baby will have that," Luke offered, staring at Nessie and Jacob with an adorably young and hopeful expression.

"You seem very wise, Luke," Nessie said.

"I've been through a lot myself," Luke replied, "and I know there's some stuff you just can't talk about."

Nessie dropped her hand to her stomach, which seemed larger and larger with every passing day. Jacob knelt just inches behind her, staring at Luke now in awe.

"Is that why you're doing this for us?" he asked. "Because you've been through a lot, and you understand?"

"You could say that," Luke said, averting his eyes again.

"Then you understand that we trust you, even though we can't tell you where we're from, or what we're doing. We trust you, and we're grateful," Jacob said.

"I understand," Luke said, nodding.

Nessie suddenly let out a small cry as she clutched her stomach, hunching over in pain. Jacob and Luke were both instantly at her sides, Jacob grabbing her arm protectively.

"Are you all right?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, sometimes the baby just... kicks," Nessie muttered, her teeth still clenched in pain.

"I can get you to a doctor. You don't have to tell him anything, we can make up a story..." Luke insisted.

"Luke, I appreciate everything that you're trying to do, but this baby is for me to deal with myself," Nessie said firmly, staring up at Luke, begging him to understand.

Luke stared back in silence for a moment, and for the first time Nessie noticed his eyes. They were huge and brown, much like her own. Just as Jacob had described them.

"I don't like to think of you suffering out here alone," Luke said softly, after a moment.

"No one is suffering. Not thanks to you," Nessie assured him. "You've been so kind to us, Luke. We owe you our lives."

"No," Luke muttered.

Some more words followed as Luke turned to fix his lantern, but their meaning was lost as he buried his mouth into the shoulder of his jacket.

"Thank you, Luke," Jacob said, as Luke stood again, lantern in hand.

"If you need anything, anything at all... don't hesitate to come find me," Luke said.

And he marched back through the hay, pushing his way out of the small red door once more. Nessie and Jacob watched him go, each one wishing that he did not have to.

"He makes me feel safe," Nessie remarked, as she continued to stare at the small red door.

"Me too," Jacob agreed. "Come on. Let's get some sleep."


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

"We can't rely so completely on Alice's visions. We all know she's been uncertain lately."

"We don't have any other options."

"We could wait it out."

"Wait for the Volturi to find Nessie first?"

"I'm afraid this is some kind of trap."

"A trap set by who?"

"I don't know. It doesn't feel right."

"Because we're about to go into battle, Edward. No one feels good, but it has to happen."

"Not yet."

Edward and Emmett argued on and on, as Carlisle sat between them, struggling to mediate the discussion.

"Boys, please. There is no need to discuss this anymore," Carlisle said wearily.

"I'll stop discussing this once Edward accepts that there is a war going on here," Emmett insisted.

"I won't fight until my daughter is with me again," Edward said firmly.

"So, what? You're just going to sit back and watch?" Emmett snapped.

"Emmett," Carlisle warned, placing a hand carefully against Emmett's large chest.

"Alice already called Rosalie. She and Esme are on their way. We can't deny this any longer," Emmett continued, staring at Edward desperately. "Edward, please. You have to accept what's happening here."

"No, I don't!" Edward shouted, whirling on his brother furiously. "Until I am standing in the middle of Austria staring Aro in the eyes, then I do not have to accept anything."

"We'll never make it to Austria if you refuse to leave the mountains!" Emmett returned.

"Emmett is right, Edward," Jasper interjected suddenly, as he and Alice entered the small cavern in which their family had convened. "We need to get moving if we want to make it to Austria by tomorrow."

"We have to find Renesmee," Edward growled.

"We've looked for Renesmee. We've searched half the world for Renesmee - she's not here," Emmett insisted.

"She has to be somewhere!" Edward shouted back. "I won't rest until I find her."

"Fine - don't rest. But don't refuse to fight," Emmett muttered, wrenching himself out of Carlisle's grip, as he stormed out of the cave into the snow outside.

Edward glared after Emmett for a moment, before grabbing a huge stone off of the ground and smashing it into the wall of the cavern, letting out an angry growl as he did so.

"Edward."

Edward turned at the small, gentle sound of Alice's voice. She stood only feet away, staring at him sadly, the dust from the smashed stone hovering around in the air before her.

"Alice... I can't do it," Edward said, his voice little more than a pathetic croak as he stared at his sister, his ocher eyes riddled with agony and desperation. "I can't fight. Not without her here."

Alice stepped silently towards her brother, resting a small, cold hand on his shoulder, and staring up into his eyes.

"You have to fight for her, Edward," she said, the musicality of her voice making the words sound like a verse of a gentle lullaby.

"I can't lose anyone else," Edward squeaked pitifully.

"Then fight," Alice replied, staring at Edward.

Alice and Edward continued to stare at each other in silence, and the others knew that an unheard conversation was taking place between the two.

After several minutes, Edward stepped carefully towards Alice. Carlisle and Jasper were instantly on alert, prepared to step in should he attack.

But to their surprise, Alice opened her small arms... and Edward fell into them, wrapping his sister into a hug as he buried his face into her dark hair.

"We have to go to Austria, and we have to leave now," Alice said, staring over Edward's shoulder at Carlisle and Jasper as she spoke. "We need to make it there by tomorrow."

"Alice, how much of the battle can you see?" Jasper asked, eyeing Alice curiously.

Alice remained silent, though Edward immediately pulled away from her, his forehead creased in concern as he stared at his sister. Alice merely ignored Edward's stare, marching across the cave towards Jasper.

"Not much," she replied, her voice an almost squeaky mutation of its usual musicality, "but I know we have to get to Austria as soon as we can. I'm positive of that."

"Jasper, you'd better go find Emmett. And Alice, if you could go tell Bella that we're leaving. Edward and I will round up Niklas and the others. We'll start walking as soon as everyone has reconvened," Carlisle said.

Alice and Jasper both nodded, quickly hurrying off to locate the others. Carlisle turned to Edward, who stood still across the cave, obviously disturbed by whatever he had seen inside Alice's mind.

"Edward, I know this isn't how you wanted things to be..." Carlisle began gently.

"I understand," Edward interjected, before Carlisle could even begin his apologies.

"I wish Renesmee were with us too," Carlisle said, eyeing Edward sadly. "But she will be, soon enough. Once this battle is over, she and Jacob will come out of hiding, and come home. Then we can deal with the situation as a family."

"Yes. A family," Edward muttered distractedly, as he began walking towards the exit to the cavern.

He stopped, just before stepping out into the blustering snow squalls circling beyond the cave. Slowly, he turned back to Carlisle, a slight frown tainting his handsome features.

"Carlisle... thank you," he said, still frowning, as though the words he spoke were confusing even to him.

Carlisle stared back at his son for a moment, frowning himself as he eyed Edward's bemused expression.

"You don't have to thank me for anything, Edward. I love you like my son - you know I'd do anything for you and your family," Carlisle stated.

"I know," Edward said, nodding. "You're really remarkable."

"No more than any other father," Carlisle shrugged, before turning his attention to the large hiking backpack that he had been lugging through the mountains.

Edward glanced back at Carlisle one last time, before finally turning his face to the windy storm, and running out to find the Germans.

* * *

Nessie opened her eyes slowly, allowing the sideways view of the barn to bring all the memories of the evening rushing back to her. She frowned, as a chill ran through her cold body.

Jacob's warm arms were not wrapped around her.

Nessie sat up instantly... only to find herself face to face with Seth, who stared back in surprise for a moment.

"Nessie-" he began.

"Where's Jacob?" Nessie demanded.

"Relax. Jake went over to Luke's cottage to get some food for us," Seth explained, carefully placing a hand on Nessie's shoulder, so as to calm her down. "He told me to come sit by you, so you wouldn't notice that he had left. I guess I didn't do a very good job."

"I appreciate it," Nessie said quickly, offering a small smile. "How's your shoulder?"

"Oh, it's fine," Seth assured her, flexing his arm around in circles to prove his point.

"Good," Nessie said, nodding.

The barn fell silent again, as Nessie and Seth looked around them. The flames in the lanterns had all burned out during the night. Slight amounts of light were creeping in through cracks and openings throughout the barn, illuminating things they had not been able to see the night before.

Leah lay huddled in the farthest corner, her back turned to the rest of the barn. Nahuel still lay on his small pile of hay, beside the empty pile where Seth had slept. He was completely folded over into himself to keep warm.

A small kick from the baby caused Nessie to lurch forward, grabbing onto Seth's shoulder for balance, as she winced in pain. Seth was quick to react, holding Nessie's arm tightly, as he eyed her worriedly.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah... it's the same as always," Nessie replied, gently loosening her grip on Seth as the pain began to subside. "Sometimes I feel like this kid is out to destroy the world already, starting with me," she attempted to joke.

"Don't say that," Seth said seriously. "We don't know anything about this baby."

"Yes we do," Nessie sighed, staring up at Seth sadly. "We can all sit here and debate as much as we want, but the facts are there: this baby is going to have a huge impact on the world. Just what exactly that entails, we don't know. But there's no denying that this kid is the one from the prophecy."

"Well I won't believe it 'til I see it," Seth declared. "When that kid is born, it's going to be an innocent little baby, and I'm not going to hold anything against it because of some stupid prophecy that was written thousands of years ago."

"That's really kind of you, Seth," Nessie said.

"I mean it," Seth said, suddenly reaching out and taking Nessie's hand in his own. "I would do anything to protect you and your baby. If this comes down to a fight, then I'm going to be right there in front. If anyone wants to hurt you, they'll have to get through me first."

"The Volturi won't hesitate to cut you down in an instant," Nessie said.

"I'll hold them off as long as I can. Just so long as you can escape," Seth insisted.

"These vampires will kill you," Nessie said, staring at Seth intently.

"As long as you survive, I don't care what they do to me," Seth replied.

"Seth..."

Nessie stared at Seth in shock, unable to say any more, as Seth stared back at her with more conviction than she had ever seen on his young face.

"Nessie, I love you," he said, continuing to stare right into Nessie's eyes as he spoke. "I've loved you for a while, and it's only gotten stronger. And I know that I will never even come close to placing in your heart. Not after what Jacob, and Cody, and Nahuel have all done for you. But I will never stop loving you. And I would give my life for you and your baby."

"Seth, you don't mean that-" Nessie insisted.

"Yes, I do," Seth said. "Why do you think I came halfway across the world to find you, Nessie? I did it because I love with you, and I couldn't bear not knowing if you were okay. And now that I'm here, I'm not leaving your side. No matter what happens, no matter who we come up against - I'm not abandoning you."

"I could never watch anyone else sacrifice their life for me, Seth," Nessie said firmly, her hands shaking fervently under her woolen mittens as she stared at Seth, tears beginning to well in her eyes. "You saw me after Cody died. You know how much that tore me apart. I can't deal with that again, especially not if it's you."

"And I can't just sit by and watch if your life is in danger," Seth interrupted. "I'm going to protect you with my life-"

"Seth, _please_!" Nessie said desperately, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Please stop saying that. Please don't mean it."

"I can't help it, Nessa. I mean every word," Seth insisted. "I'm in _love _with you."

"Seth-"

At that moment, the small red door came flying open, and Jacob and Luke appeared, each with a large paper bag in hand.

"Hey, you're awake," Jacob said, smiling as he spotted Nessie. "Luke is giving us some... are you okay?"

Nessie was frantically brushing the tears away from her eyes, as Seth sat across from her, eyeing her seriously.

"Did something happen?" Luke asked, also eyeing the two curiously.

"It's fine," Nessie insisted, as she swiped her mittens across her cheeks, throwing the scattered tears down into the hay. "Seth and I were just talking..."

"A lot of your conversations with Seth seem to end in tears," Jacob remarked, shooting Seth a dangerous glance as he knelt down before Nessie, taking her into his arms.

"There were some things that I needed to get off my chest. It got a little emotional," Seth replied, his eyes glued on Nessie as he spoke.

"Is there anything I can do?" Luke offered, hovering uncomfortably just outside of the tense triangle.

"You've done everything we could have asked," Nessie said, pulling herself from Jacob's grasp, as she stood, stepping towards their young host. "Luke... we're going to have to leave soon. And you're going to have to forget that you ever saw us."

"What?" Luke said, staring from Nessie to the others in concern.

"Please, just listen to me," Nessie pleaded, taking Luke's cold, bare hand into her own. "We are in the middle of something right now, something that we can't even begin to explain. You've been so kind to us, and we can't thank you enough for your hospitality. You're an amazing person, Luke - which is why we have to leave. We're only putting you in danger by staying here."

"I can help you," Luke insisted, staring around from Nessie, to Jacob, to Seth, as if begging one of them to respond.

"We can't let you do that," Nessie said sadly. "Once we're gone, you have to forget ever meeting us. If anyone comes to you, no matter how much you think you can trust them, you cannot tell them about us. The minute we leave, it will be as if you never saw us. Do you understand?"

"No," Luke said, staring around at the others desperately. "Please, let me help you. I can give you a lift, wherever you need to go-"

"Luke, you've been incredible. And I'm sorry it has to be this way," Nessie said apologetically, "but this is what's best."

And Nessie turned her back on Luke, a pained expression on her face as she looked back at Jacob and Seth, each of whom also turned from Luke, heading over to wake up Leah and Nahuel.

Luke stood still in the middle of the barn, watching as the group began bustling around, grabbing their belongings as they prepared to leave forever.

"So this is it? You guys are going to leave, and I'm just supposed to stop caring about you? About what happens to you?" Luke asked frantically, staring around at them as they brushed the hay from their clothing, grabbing their backpacks and coats.

"You've known us for one night. You don't care about us," Leah said bluntly, hoisting her backpack onto her shoulders as she leapt up out of the hay.

Luke was struck silent, though he remained plastered to the center of the barn, a look of misery across his face.

Leah was the first one out of the red door, Nahuel close behind. Seth grabbed Nessie's backpack, throwing it over his shoulder before following Nahuel. Nessie and Jacob were last, Jacob placing a protective hand on Nessie's back as he led her towards the small exit.

"Be careful," Luke called suddenly.

Nessie and Jacob both stopped, the utter desperation in Luke's tone shocking them both. But neither said a word, and a moment later they were both through the red door, and back into the raging snow.


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

"Stop."

All of the Cullens, and their German allies, stopped walking, turning to face Alice curiously.

"What's wrong, Alice? Did you see something?" Carlisle asked.

"This is it," Alice said, as she stared around the wide, empty space before them.

"What?" Emmett asked, frowning at his sister.

"This is the place. This is where it's going to happen," Alice stated.

"The battle?" Niklas asked eagerly.

"Yes," Alice confirmed. "Yes... right here. Before that cliff over there. The Volturi are going to come from there, and try to surprise us."

"Why would they try to surprise us, when they know we have you?" Jasper asked.

"It's not going to be Aro, Caius and Marcus," Alice said, frowning over at the looking cliff above them. "They're going to arrive on their own."

"Where?" Edward asked, stepping towards Alice eagerly.

"I don't know," Alice muttered, still staring up at the cliff.

"So, what? We sit here and wait until the Volturi decide to show up?" Emmett asked.

"Alice, do you have any idea when the Volturi plan to make their move?" Carlisle asked gently.

"Yes," Alice said softly.

"When?" Bella asked.

Alice turned slowly, facing her family, a strangely uncomfortable expression on her beautiful face.

"Hello, Aro."

The others whirled around quickly. Aro, Caius and Marcus stood before them, eyeing them all carefully.

"Hello, Alice. I was hoping we would meet soon," Aro greeted, offering a disturbingly pleasant grin.

"Why here? Why now, in broad daylight?" Edward demanded, staring at the Volturi intently.

"Those are questions to be asking yourself, dear Edward, for this decision was not ours," Aro replied.

"We didn't choose to fight here," Carlisle said, frowning.

"Perhaps _you _didn't, Carlisle," Marcus said, as his eyes landed carefully on Alice.

The others all turned to Alice, who stood still, staring back at the Volturi with wide eyes.

"Alice, is this the place from your vision?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course," Edward muttered. "I can't believe I never caught on."

"Caught on to what?" Bella asked, staring back and forth between Edward and Alice.

"Alice never had a vision about the battle," Edward said.

"What?" Carlisle demanded, staring at Alice in shock.

"You have to understand - it needed to happen," Alice insisted, staring around at her family imploringly. "All we were doing was fighting. Everyone was so miserable. We needed this battle to happen now."

"You lied to us," Edward growled.

"I lied to save us," Alice said. "If we didn't leave those mountains, we were going to end up turning on each other."

"Apparently we already have," Edward snarled.

"Alice is right, Edward. We need to get this over with," Emmett said.

"We have no idea where Renesmee is!" Edward bellowed, kicking up piles of snow in his anger. "You lied to me, Alice. You made me believe I was going to see my daughter again."

"I never said that," Alice countered quickly, "and I don't regret what I did. We're here, and the Volturi are here - it's time to fight."

"Gladly," Caius rumbled, stepping forward.

"Let us stop for a moment, and consider..." Aro began.

"What is there to consider?" Emmett snapped. "We're all after Nessie and Jacob, and they're not going to come out of hiding until this fight happens."

"And what if we're killed, Emmett? Then do you think they're going to come out of hiding?" Edward shouted.

"This can all be avoided if we just speak with each other-" Aro insisted.

"No, it can't," Caius growled, causing everyone to turn their attention towards him. "You have been too gentle with our enemies, Aro. The Cullens are right. This battle will happen now."

"Caius, you cannot fight them yourself," Aro said coldly.

"I am far from alone," Caius returned.

At that moment, the dark, hooded figures of the Volturi guard began materializing all around the small group. Pale faces were sneering at the Cullens from every angle. Jane, Alec, Felix, Chelsea, Demetri, Heidi, Renata, and many more nameless entities, each one wearing a dark, solemn glare as they stared at their enemies.

"You organized a coup, behind your own brothers' back?" Aro hissed, glaring at Caius.

"Marcus was in full support of my decision," Caius replied.

Aro turned to his brother, who stepped slowly to stand beside Caius and the rest of the Volturi.

"You would betray me like this?" Aro asked, and for the first time ever, the Cullens noticed a sense of fear in his tone.

"Do not act so shocked, Aro. Betrayal is something you should understand quite well," Marcus growled back, all sense of boredom or disinterest gone from his demeanor, replaced instead by an almost fiery hatred as he stared at his brother.

Aro seemed stunned into silence as he stared at the rest of the Volturi, all of whom looked angry - and hungry.

"We have been awaiting a battle with the Cullens for over a century now," Caius declared, turning to Carlisle as he spoke, "and our day has finally come."

"We won't back down," Carlisle said.

"We're outnumbered. We don't stand a chance," Edward hissed frantically.

"Alice, should we fight?" Bella asked.

"I haven't had a vision in six months," Alice replied, her voice a harrowed croak of its usual musicality. "We're going to fight and get this over with, so that I can have my sight back."

Alice bore the same determined look on her face that rested now on the faces of Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper.

"We will fight beside you," Niklas offered, as he and his brothers took their stance beside the Cullens.

"This is insane. It will be a massacre!" Edward shouted desperately.

"Then let the massacre begin," Caius growled.

"Edward, we have to do this," Alice said, stepping forward and taking his hand.

"You lied to me," Edward muttered, pulling away from his sister and backing through the snow.

"Edward, please!" Alice cried.

"We can wait... we don't have to fight now," Edward argued, shaking his head as he continued to back away from the group.

"Edward!" Alice shouted.

"Fine," Emmett sighed, as he stepped forward, an almost sad look on his face. "If all you plan to do is stand around and argue, then I'll make a decision."

And in one swift movement, Emmett was across the snowy field, Jane's head in his arms, as he prepared to twist and snap.

"Emmett, no!" Edward hollered.

But it was too late. The entire Volturi clan had swarmed around Emmett and Jane. Jasper and Carlisle went flying to Emmett's aid, though it was clear from the struggled grunts and shouts that he was still there. Caius and Marcus had soared after Jasper and Carlisle, and in less than thirty seconds, the battle had begun.

Edward stood frozen in the middle of the snowy field, staring at the fighting before him, as it grew with every passing second.

"Edward."

He turned to see Alice standing just behind him, staring at him sadly.

"Alice-" he uttered softly, staring back at his sister in utter misery.

"This is our family. Are you going to just stand there and let them die?" Alice demanded.

And without another word, she went flying off into the middle of the growing battle, throwing herself in between Alec and Jasper.

Edward hesitated for a moment, and no longer, before running across the field, and grabbing hold of Caius's head.

Caius immediately wrenched Edward's arms off of his neck, attempting to throw him to the ground. But Edward caught himself, landing only inches before Caius, prepared to strike again.

"So the great and noble Edward Cullen has finally decided to join the fight," Caius sneered, quickly ducking out of the way as Edward leapt at his throat.

Edward growled back, barring his teeth as he made another lunge towards Caius's face. He managed to scratch him hard across the cheek, before rolling down into the snow as Caius shoved him from behind.

"I thought for a moment that you were actually going to run," Caius continued, eyeing Edward intently as he moved towards him, snatching him by the arm as he attempted to leap to his feet.

Edward immediately retaliated, kicking Caius in the face before tearing his arm from Caius's grasp. Caius stumbled back slightly, though he was grinning as he looked back at Edward.

"You're not the fighter you used to be, Edward," he said, the hideous grin growing wider with every word. "I would not have been surprised if you had chosen to run. It takes quite a bit of strength to have your entire family massacred before your eyes. But you always have been a strong young man."

Edward let out a hideous growl as he soared through the air, latching onto Caius's neck with all of his strength. Caius shouted as he grabbed Edward's arms, desperately attempting to wrench him off.

At that moment, Edward was overwhelmed with the most agonizing sensation of pain he had ever experienced. With a horrible shout, he released Caius, falling into the snow and howling as he writhed in pain.

There was shouting, and the sound of a struggle, and suddenly the pain was gone, and Edward could feel Bella's smooth, gentle hands grabbing his arm tightly.

"Edward, I'm sorry," he could hear her voice crying. "Marcus knocked me down, I lost my focus..."

"_Emmett_!"

Alice's scream reverberated through the entire field, and Edward quickly forced himself up out of the snow, Bella right beside him.

Felix and Demetri were on either side of Emmett, who had been knocked down into the snow. Alice and Jasper had flown to their brother's side, only to have Alec and Jane appear before them. Two more snarling battles ensued, as Jasper tackled Alec into the snow, and Jane grabbed Alice by the throat.

"Edward, come on!" Bella shouted, beginning to run to Alice's aid, stopping to stare back at her husband desperately.

"We can't do this," Edward uttered, staring around in horror as his family was tortured before his eyes.

"Edward, please! Alice and Emmett are in trouble. We have to go!" Bella pleaded, running back and grabbing his hand, beginning to drag him towards the fight.

"_Bella_!" Alice screamed, as Jasper fell to the snow, writhing in agony while Jane squeezed Alice's neck in a head lock.

Niklas and his brothers swarmed Jane, though Alec and Chelsea were quick to fight them back off. Bella stared back at Edward for one last moment...

... before turning, and running off into the battlefield, instantly placing her protective bubble around Jasper, as she joined Niklas against Jane.

"I must admit, I'm not surprised."

Edward turned to see Caius standing behind him yet again, the same mocking sneer plastered on his face.

"You always had the potential to be very selfish," Caius continued, beginning to circle around Edward as he spoke. "Why stay and be a part of the slaughter around you, when you could save yourself by just turning a blind eye?"

"I'm not running away," Edward replied firmly.

"You should," Caius growled, stopping just before Edward, and staring at him intently. "Anyone with half a brain would have fled the moment they were faced with our army. Your family is nothing more than a herd of animals to be butchered - you don't stand a chance. This will be a _massacre_."

Edward could not bring himself to speak as he stared at his brothers across the field, his wife fighting for a family that was not even hers. He could hear his sister's screams, his father's shouts of agony...

"I won't let you do this," Edward spat, whirling on Caius. "We'll fight you."

"And you will lose," Caius returned.

Edward allowed his anger to take over as he threw himself at Caius one more time, tearing into his face. Caius was just as quick to respond, grabbing Edward's hair and pulling as hard as he could. The struggle continued for several minutes, both men shouting and punching as they each tried to wrench the other away.

And suddenly Edward was in the snow, Caius's struggling grasp releasing him just as quickly as it had latched on.

Edward lifted his face up out of the snow just in time to see a huge mass of gray fur fly by over his head.

The Volturi had all released their Cullen captors the moment the wolves had made their entrance, and now ran to Caius's aid as the large, gray wolf gnawed relentlessly at his face.

The Cullens and the Germans all remained where they were, frozen in shock and confusion as the entire wolf pack made their way effortlessly into the middle of the snowy battlefield, Esme and Rosalie bringing up the rear.

"Esme," Carlisle breathed, flying to his wife's side.

"Rose!"

Emmett's arms were around Rosalie before she could even muster up any form of greeting. Rosalie accepted the hug, squeezing Emmett back tightly, as if afraid to let go.

"Esme, how did you...?" Carlisle trailed off, as Esme reached up a delicate, gloved hand to silence him.

"There will be plenty of time for explanations later," she said. "Right now, we're in the middle of a battlefield."

"The wolves will only be able to hold them off for so long," Rosalie said, releasing Emmett as she stepped towards the others. "We have to get in there, fast."

"Stay by my side," Emmett said, taking Rosalie's hand, as the two ran quickly towards the fighting wolves.

"Rosalie is right," Esme agreed. "We have to help the wolves."

"All right," Carlisle said, nodding, as he and Esme also ran off to rejoin the fight.

Alice and Jasper were close behind their parents, leaving Bella and Edward standing in the snow.

"We can do this, Edward," Bella whispered, taking Edward's hand. "The wolves are here. We can fight them off."

"Even the wolves won't be enough," Edward sighed. He looked down at Bella. "Don't leave my side."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Bella assured him.

Edward and Bella turned to join the fight along with their family members... only to find the Volturi still frozen where they were, staring at Aro.

"Oh," he uttered softly.

There was an almost insane look in Aro's eyes as he stared ahead of him at the mountains, a disturbing grin beginning to grow on his face.

"What do you see, Aro?" Caius demanded.

Aro merely began to laugh, a maniac chuckle that perfectly matched the crazed expression on his pale face. Bella turned to Edward nervously, only to see the same stunned look on her husband's face, as he too stared ahead at the mountains.

"Edward?" Bella said cautiously.

"I can't believe it," Edward muttered.

"Can't believe what? What's going on?" Bella demanded.

"Speak to me, brother," Caius commanded, marching across the field towards Aro.

Aro said nothing, merely extending a long, pointed white finger towards the mountains. Every set of eyes on the battlefield turned in the direction in which Aro pointed.

Zafrina stood atop the mountain, staring down at the battlefield coldly. Huilen and all the members of the Amazon coven stood behind her.

"The Amazons?" Marcus said curiously, frowning as he stared at the small group before them. "That is what has you so concerned, Aro?"

"No," Aro said, shaking his head as he continued to splutter insanely.

As the Amazons began to fly down the hill towards the battlefield, the cause of Aro's fears became instantly clear.

Behind the Amazons were Benjamin and all of the Egyptians, Maggie and the Irish, Ania and the Polish, Vladimir and the Russians, Robert and the English, Pierre and the French, the Japanese, the Australians, the Africans, the Cambodians, the Chinese, the Spanish, the Denalis, the Southern nomads...

The stream of vampires flying down from the mountains seemed endless, as they all took their places before the Volturi, Esme and Rosalie forming the peak of a gigantic pyramid. The wolves formed their own mass beside the vampires, as the Volturi stared at the huge army before them in horror.

"You were right in calling this a massacre, Caius," Esme stated, as she stared ahead at the Italian monarchy. "But you were incorrect in your assumption that my family would be the ones being massacred."

Aro let out a hideously insane bought of laughter as his brothers stood paralyzed in shock, gaping at the masses before them.

"Why did you keep this from us, Aro?" Marcus demanded.

"I kept nothing from you," Aro shouted back. "Edward had no part in this operation."

"Esme... how did you ever manage this?" Carlisle spluttered, just as stunned as the Volturi, as he gazed at the army before him.

"I hardly had to do a thing," Esme stated, staring still at the Volturi. "They spoke for themselves."

"You killed my daughter to spite me!" Niklas shouted suddenly.

"Yeh lied to us about the half-breeds all those years ago," Siobhan chimed in.

"You killed innocent half-breed girls for your own selfish purposes," Zafrina snarled.

"You have tried to terminate the Cullen family time and time again, solely because they live different than the rest of us," Pierre added.

"You didn't tell any of us about the prophecy!" Tanya growled.

"You want to use the child of the prophecy to kill all the humans, and take over the vampire world!" Vladimir bellowed.

"You killed my wife to satisfy your own needs!"

"You stripped us of all of our natural rights."

"You massacred my family last winter!"

"You burned my brother without just cause!"

"You've abused your power for too many years."

One by one, each coven was represented in their distaste for the Volturi. Caius and Marcus stood frozen in stunned horror, as Aro continued to snort and giggle maniacally, his red eyes growing wider with every vampire that stepped forward.

"This is no longer just our battle," Esme stated, her golden eyes locked on the Volturi. "But we did not turn the world against you. _You _did."

The entire snowy clearing was completely silent as the Volturi stared at the masses before them, Esme's words echoing across the field solemnly.

"There is only one way to end this now," Caius stated, glaring at the army opposite him and his clan.

"Caius, you cannot be serious," Marcus hissed.

"I will not stand here and have my power insulted by these ingrates," Caius growled.

"We cannot possibly face them all. It will be slaughter," Marcus insisted.

"It will be slaughter no matter what we do!" Aro shouted suddenly, his hysterical laughter morphing into a fit of rage as he whirled on his brothers. "Whether we engaged in battle, or go home... they'll kill us all."

"NO!"

Caius's hand struck Aro's face with such force that the sound of the impact echoed throughout the entire clearing.

Aro hit the white dusted ground with a sickening thud, sending a shiver down the spine of even the Volturi. He lay still for a moment, and not a body moved as both the Volturi and the Cullens' army awaited him to leap back.

The insane, choking laughter could be heard before there was any movement. As the laughter grew, Aro began to lift himself up slowly, his shoulders heaving with the intensity of his hysteria.

The faces of the Volturi remained cold and emotionless as Aro stood, still laughing as he faced them all. Finally he whirled around to stare at the Cullens.

The entire right side of his face was torn down to the gray, lifeless muscles inside.

Not a single one of the Cullens moved as Aro continued to snort and scream, his disturbingly mutilated face shaking with insanity.

"Do you see?" Aro shouted, spinning in circles as he struggled to address both the Cullens and the Volturi. "Don't you see the madness? We have killed so many... and now we try to kill ourselves. Don't you understand? Why aren't you laughing?"

Aro had stopped now, facing the Cullens, the darkness behind his question shooting through them all.

"I know why," he continued, a sickening grin appearing on half on his face, as the other half sat dead and stony. "You knew. You knew all along. You've been laughing for years, haven't you, Carlisle? You've known the riddle all along - you were just waiting for the resolution. Is that it? Well you don't have to wait any longer, my friends."

It happened in an instant.

Aro was suddenly standing before Carlisle, the largest sword any of the vampires had ever seen in hand. With the same sickening half grin, Aro lunged the sword forward.

Alice hit the snow a second later, the blade running through her entire body, where she had dove to protect her father.

The rest seemed to happen in slow motion, as Edward let out a deafening howl, lunging at Aro. Emmett already had Aro's arms in his grasp.

Aro's mutilated head landed just beside Alice in the snow.

Caius shouted something, and the Volturi began their descent upon the Cullens. The rest of the covens instantly appeared before the family, forming a protective barrier that was quickly attacked by the fangs and strength of the cloaked intruders.

The battle had begun.

* * *

**You guys are totally going to hate me – but there's going to be a bit of a hiatus on this story for now, because (as you can imagine) the ending is about to get very complicated, and there are a few things I want to change and work out before posting it for you guys.**

**I swear, it will only take three days at the most, and then the updates will be rapid-fire! I just want to give you guys the best ending I can, to thank you for sticking with me through all of this.**

**I apologize again, and I promise the updates will be back ASAP!**


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Four-hundred miles away, Nessie came to a stop, falling to her knees in the snow, and letting out a shriek of pain.

"Nessie!" Jacob cried, throwing himself down beside her. "Nessa, are you okay?"

Nessie seemed unable to respond, only letting out another choked cry in response.

"Nessa?" Jacob continued to shout, grabbing Nessie's shoulders and trying to look her in the eyes. "Nessa, please answer me."

"For God's sake, Jacob, she _can't_," Leah snapped, shoving Jacob away from Nessie as she knelt before her.

Nessie was crying as she grabbed onto Leah's hands, completely doubled over in agony.

"Nessie, listen to me. We need to keep moving," Leah said firmly.

"Are you crazy?" Seth shouted. "We can't keep going. She can't even stand!"

"No!" Nessie suddenly screamed, still sobbing as she began shaking her head fervently.

"We can't go on without you," Leah insisted.

"Get out of the way," Jacob growled, wrenching Leah's hands from Nessie's, as he wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"If we stop, Luke could catch up to us," Leah argued.

"Then let him. It's not worth it," Jacob replied.

"And what about the Volturi? Are _they _worth it?" Leah growled.

"I won't make her continue if she can't even walk!" Jacob hollered.

"She's not in pain," Nahuel said suddenly. Jacob, Leah and Seth all turned to Nahuel, staring at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob demanded.

Nahuel was kneeling before Nessie now, staring at her instantly as she continued to sob.

"Renesmee, tell me what you see," he whispered.

"See?" Seth repeated.

Nessie looked up at Nahuel, her brown eyes filled with agony, as she grabbed his hands.

"I don't know," she uttered.

"Nessa," Jacob gasped, shocked to hear the words leave her mouth so clearly.

"There's so much... pain, fear, anger, agony... I can't see anything. It's all just flashing in front of me!" Nessie screamed, grabbing her head and beginning to rock back and forth.

"What do you mean? Nessa, what are you seeing?" Jacob asked frantically.

"I can see them all," Nessie continued, not making eye contact with anyone as she continued to rock. "I see their faces, and I see them fighting... there are body parts... heads, arms, legs... I can see everything they're seeing at once. I feel everything they feel. It won't stop!"

"_Who_? Who do you see?" Jacob continued.

"All of them!" Nessie screamed back. "My father, my mother. Carlisle, Esme. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie! _Caius_! There are so many, too many. I'm seeing everything. I don't know... I don't understand!"

"Nessa, what's happening to you?" Jacob demanded.

"She's seeing visions of the battle," Nahuel said, not taking his eyes from Nessie.

"The battle? Has it started?" Leah asked.

"Either it's started already, or it will soon," Nahuel replied.

"Why is Nessie seeing these things?" Seth demanded.

"Something's gone wrong," Nahuel uttered softly.

Fear began pulsing through the hearts of each wolf, as Jacob, Leah and Seth stared at Nessie and Nahuel.

"Renesmee, can you see where this is happening?" Nahuel asked.

"It's here," Nessie uttered, her frantic rocking slowing as she struggled to answer Nahuel's question. "I don't know... I see... I see mountains. Oh my _God_..."

"We need to go back," Leah declared. "Towards the mountains – pass the village."

"I'm not taking her anywhere near a battlefield," Jacob insisted, tightening his grasp around Nessie.

"Then I'll go," Leah said.

"How will you know where to go?" Seth asked.

"I'll keep running until I find the battle," Leah replied, already beginning to march back towards the village.

"Maybe you shout wait," Nahuel said worriedly.

"Wait for what?" Leah snapped, whirling around. "We've been running for too long. The fight's here, and that's where we need to be. I am not going to run away any more. I'm going to find that fight, and I'm going to defend everything that I care about. And I don't care who joins me."

And Leah turned, continuing her march through the snow. Nahuel and Seth remained frozen in the snow, staring down at Nessie and Jacob.

"I'm staying here," Jacob replied.

"I'll go with Leah," Nahuel said, as he began trekking through the snow, across the same path that his fearless leader had taken.

Seth remained where he was, a look of utter consternation on his face as he stood struggling between both the love and the battle of his life.

"Seth, go with your sister," Jacob urged, from where he still knelt, cradling the sobbing Nessie in his arms.

Seth stared down at Nessie, before finally gathering up the courage to approach her. Jacob frowned, about to argue, when Seth reached out, placing a warm hand on Nessie's cheek.

Nessie opened her tear-filled eyes, staring up at Seth. She pulled herself gently from Jacob's grasp, reaching out and taking Seth's hands, as she forced herself to stare into his eyes.

"Seth," she whispered.

"Nessa, I love you," Seth said.

And without hesitation, he pulled Nessie's face towards his own, planting a passionate kiss on her lips. Nessie let out a small sob, and Seth pulled away, allowing Nessie to fall into his grasp, wrapping her arms around him.

"I will do anything for you," Seth said firmly, as he stroked her curls.

Jacob could not even bring himself to break the two apart as he watched the utter care with which Seth held Nessie, and the sisterly love with which she clutched him back.

Finally, Nessie released Seth, and he stood, a new sense of solemnity on his face as she stared out at the wide path before him.

"I need you to promise me something, Jacob," he said, his young, energetic tone dulled with the sincerity of his words. "If I don't make it back, I need you to remember how much I care about you both. And remember that I am always your best man."

Jacob's heart was smacked with a pang of sadness at the mature and serious tone in Seth's voice. Before he could even speak, he was nodding.

"I promise," he uttered.

Seth nodded in return, before bolting off after Leah and Nahuel. Seconds later, the tearing sound of his phasing echoed through the snowy air.

Jacob placed a large, warm hand on Nessie's shoulder, using his other hand to lift her face to his.

"Nessa, it's me. I'm here," he said.

"Jacob," Nessie uttered, tears still streaming down her eyes as she struggled to focus on her fiancé.

"It's okay," Jacob hushed.

"They're all fighting... everyone," Nessie whispered, her voice a hoarse croak from her continued sobbing. "This is all my fault."

"No," Jacob said firmly.

"I need to _end _this!" Nessie screamed, suddenly leaping to her feet.

Before Jacob could protest, Nessie had begun hobbling off through the snow, stumbling as she was unable to see anything before her.

"Nessa, stop!" Jacob shouted, running after her and grabbing her shoulders.

"Let _go _of me," Nessie yelled, jerking out of Jacob's grasp. "I have to stop this... I have to save them!"

"There's nothing we can do!" Jacob insisted.

"I need to get rid of this baby!" Nessie screamed.

"Nessa, you can't!" Jacob yelled back. "Please, _try_ to calm down…"

"_They're dying, Jake_!" Nessie shrieked suddenly, whirling around and grabbing Jacob's arms firmly.

Jacob stopped, staring at Nessie, as she stared back, her eyes finally focused on nothing but his face.

"My family is being killed," she said, her voice quivering as she spoke. "I have to _do_ something."

"We can go back to the barn, we can find Luke-" Jacob said.

"And put him in even more danger? The Volturi are here," Nessie returned.

"We can't keep running, Ness - you can hardly see," Jacob argued.

"I can't do this!" Nessie cried, throwing herself down into the snow, sobs heaving from her throat.

Jacob was immediately at her side, pulling her into his grasp and hushing her softly.

"We'll get through this," he urged. "You can do it."

"All I see is death and destruction. I don't even know how much of it is real... and I don't know why this is happening to me!" Nessie sobbed. "I can't do it anymore, Jacob. I can't keep running, but I can't stop. I can't bear to sit here and watch all of this, but I can't join the fight. This baby is the cause of all their pain, and I can't even get rid of it!"

"Nessa, you don't mean that," Jacob insisted.

"I should have let those men at Enterprise kill me when they had the chance!" Nessie continued to sob. "Cody didn't deserve to die, _I _did! All of this is happening because I survived when I shouldn't have."

"That's not true!" Jacob shouted, grabbing Nessie's face in his hands. "You were supposed to live, and we are going to make it through this together. I'm not leaving you. I love you. Without you, I don't even exist. So _we _are going to get through this, and _we _are going to have a baby. Then _we _are going to get married, and I will protect you for the rest of _our _lives."

Nessie had fallen into Jacob's arms again, allowing him to scoop her up out of the snow this time.

"Jacob, I'm sorry," she moaned. "I'm sorry, I'm _sorry_."

"Shh. You have nothing to be sorry for," Jacob assured her.

"We need to go after the others," Nessie said, pulling herself from Jacob's arms, using his shoulder for balance as she struggled to stand. "We need to go back towards the battlefield."

"I won't let you," Jacob said.

"I don't want to fight," Nessie assured him. "I just need to see them. My family... my parents."

Jacob eyed Nessie curiously for a moment, before reaching out and taking her shoulders.

"I'll phase. Wait right here," he said.

Nessie nodded, waiting obediently as Jacob ran several yards away, beginning to tear off his clothing as he did. Slowly she reached down, resting her hand on her swollen stomach.

Her heart began pounding, as her other hand fell on the dagger that lay hidden in her pocket.

* * *

**Okay, so we're gonna give the ending a shot here, because I promised you guys three days. I may need to take another break, but I'll try to make it through for you guys!**

**As always, thanks for reading!**


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Nahuel watched the snow whirl around the empty fields, as he clung tightly to Leah's fur. He could hear the patter of Seth's large paws behind them as they soared through the barrens lands of Austria.

After what felt like an eternity of running, the sounds could be heard up ahead. Shouting. Screaming. Crashes and bangs. Yelling of commands. Shrieks of horror. Leah leapt over the small incline in the snow, and froze immediately.

Before them was the battle, as though someone had merely picked up the entire fighting mass and dumped them unceremoniously in the middle of the serene setting.

The vampires were moving so quickly, it was difficult to see who was fighting who - or who was winning. The large, snarling figures of the wolves could be seen scattered amongst the masses of fighting vampires.

Stony cold body parts littered the white snow, with only bits of spattered blood from the wolves making the battle look gory.

Seth had frozen just beside Leah and Nahuel, and Leah looked over at her brother curiously for a moment. The two seemed to share a silent conversation, before returning their attention to the battle ahead... and charging forward with full speed.

Nahuel's heart began pounding as they neared the hideous destruction before them. As they grew closer, he was able to make out specific faces... Rosalie, Caius, Emmett, Marcus, Sam, Embry, Zafrina...

There were many more vampires that Nahuel did not recognize. Too many. Seeing a familiar face was becoming a rarity as Leah moved quickly into the midst of the battle.

Suddenly she stopped, jerking her head towards the ground. Nahuel quickly leapt off, hitting the snow carefully. He was about to thank Leah, but she had already run to Sam's side.

Nahuel stood frozen for a moment, unable to bring himself to leap into the fight as easily as Leah and Seth. Carefully, he began moving through the scattered carnage and brutality, searching for someone he knew... someone who could explain....

"ARGH!"

Nahuel leapt out of the way just in time to have Marcus thrown down before him, none other than Carlisle Cullen landing on top.

Nahuel watched in stunned horror as the always calm and composed Carlisle tore into Marcus's neck, ripping his head from his body in one swift motion.

Before he could begin his battle with the rest of the body, Carlisle swung his head up... and froze, his golden eyes growing wide.

"... Nahuel?" he choked.

Nahuel was unable to speak, frozen in shock as she stared at the near-primitive version of Dr. Carlisle Cullen that sat before him. Carlisle quickly leapt to his feet, rushing to Nahuel's side.

"Come with me," he urged, grabbing tightly to Nahuel's arm as he began dashing through the battle.

Nahuel followed Carlisle, unable to resist the force of his grasp. As they flew through the crowds, Nahuel spotted a few more allies. Benjamin, from Egypt. Quil, the wolf who had helped him escape Enterprise. Vladimir, from Russia.

Carlisle had stopped in a patch of snow just outside of the raging fight. Cold, gray, twitching limbs lay scattered all around them. Several heads could be seen lolling in the snow only yards away.

Carlisle grabbed Nahuel's shoulders, staring into his eyes intently.

"Nahuel, do you know where Renesmee is?" he asked, his voice a low rumbled mutation of its usual musical, calmness.

Nahuel just stared back at Carlisle, his mouth hanging open in shock as she continued to take in the insane look in his eyes, the disheveled strands of his usually perfectly coiffed blond hair. The shredded clothes that hung from his body made his pale skin glitter in the sunlight.

"Nahuel!"

Nahuel was pulled from his shock as Carlisle let out a desperate bark, shaking him slightly.

"Did you hear me?" Carlisle demanded. "Do you know where Renesmee is?"

"Yes," Nahuel finally spluttered out, his heart beginning to pound as it occurred to him just how close Nessie was to the battle.

"Is she anywhere nearby?" Carlisle asked.

"She's about four-hundred miles east," Nahuel blurted quickly, afraid that if he let his gaze linger too long on Carlisle, the horrible thoughts would start coming back.

"Oh, God..." Carlisle uttered, releasing Nahuel's shoulders and turning away, grabbing his scattered blond locks tightly.

Nahuel turned his gaze away from Carlisle, unable to look at him any longer without picturing the rabid vampire, another man's head in his mouth...

But as Nahuel turned, an overwhelming sensation of sickness overcame him, and he had to clutch tightly to his mouth. His head began spinning, his heart pounding too fast to bear. He was going to pass out. He could not look any longer.

Alice Cullen lay only feet away, a giant sword sticking straight through her torso. The blade ran into her stomach, and it glimmered in the sunlight on the other side, where it came out her back.

Jasper knelt beside her, the most pained expression Nahuel had ever seen on a creature plastered onto his face, as he clutched her hand, stroking her pale face.

Alice did not shimmer like the others under the gleaming sun.

"Nahuel - oh, no."

Carlisle had grabbed Nahuel, forcefully turning him away from the scene. He held tight to Nahuel's arms, refusing to let him turn back around.

"What happened?" Nahuel choked out in horror.

"Alice was stabbed with the Sword of Lilith," Carlisle muttered in reply.

Nahuel's head was sent reeling, as all the old myths and stories Huilen had told him as a child came flowing back into his mind.

The Sword of Lilith. A Medieval sword with the powers of Black Magic, able to destroy a vampire from the inside out with only one strike. It was a known fact to all vampires that the sword was just a myth. It did not exist.

"Oh my God," Nahuel uttered, clutching his stomach as he struggled to remain standing.

"Nahuel, I need you to find Renesmee. Get her as far away from Austria as possible," Carlisle instructed.

"That's why Alice hasn't been able to have a vision," Nahuel muttered, a million thoughts running through his mind at once.

"Nahuel, stay focused," Carlisle commanded. "Alice is not dead yet. But if we don't save Renesmee, then this will all have been in vain."

"And that's why Nessie is seeing them..." Nahuel continued absently.

"What?"

Nahuel looked up at Carlisle, who had stopped, a concerned expression on his face.

"Nessie started having visions of the battle. That's why we came back," Nahuel said.

"Who is 'we'?" Carlisle demanded.

"Me, and Leah and Seth. We left Nessie and Jacob-" Nahuel uttered.

"Where are Leah and Seth?" Carlisle asked.

"They're here," Nahuel replied, turning to stare out into the battle again. He could not make out anyone's face any more. Not even those only feet away.

"Leah and Seth are fighting?" Carlisle moaned, more a statement of grief than a question.

Heads and limbs flew through the air around Nahuel, screams and shrieks filling the skies incessantly. Though the vampires were moving unbelievably fast, everything felt like slow motion.

"Nahuel, listen to me," Carlisle said, jerking Nahuel back around to face him. "You need to protect Renesmee. Make sure she doesn't come anywhere near here."

"I don't know where-" Nahuel began.

"You have to do this. Our entire cause is depending on you right now," Carlisle insisted. "Go - run. Find Renesmee."

Before Nahuel could protest, Carlisle had disappeared again, dashing back into the battle. The feral vampire was back.

Nahuel stood, paralyzed by the shock of everything around him. He tried to make his feet move forward, but he could hardly take a step.

He turned back to Alice and Jasper, and his heart began thumping wildly the moment he laid eyes on the huge blade.

He had to find Nessie. She had to come out of this alive, because her own family might not.

Nahuel turned, prepared to run through the fighting hoards of vampires to find Nessie...

... only to find himself face to face with Edward.

There was a hideously agonized look in Edward's light golden eyes that sent a shiver down Nahuel's spine. He did not speak immediately, which caused Nahuel to grow even more nervous.

"Where is she?" Edward finally croaked, as he grabbed Nahuel fiercely by the shoulders, staring into his eyes.

"I'm going to find Renesmee now," Nahuel replied. "I have to get her away-"

"No!" Edward shouted, his fingers digging deeper into Nahuel's human skin. "_Where_ is she?"

"I don't know!" Nahuel cried, trying to pull himself from Edward's grasp.

"Edward."

In an instant the hands were gone, leaving Nahuel's arms throbbing as he stumbled away from Edward.

Bella held tightly to Edward's hands, staring up into his eyes sadly. Her own eyes were filled with fear.

Finally Bella turned to Nahuel, the fear and pain becoming even more evident as she stared at him.

"Go, Nahuel," she said softly.

"But-" Nahuel uttered, staring at Edward in fear.

"Go," Bella repeated, more firmly.

Nahuel quickly turned while he still had the courage, darting off through the fight, searching wildly for any break in the gigantic mass of vampires and wolves.

* * *

Emmett and Rosalie were on a rampage, instantly tearing apart any member of the Volturi with whom they came face to face.

Rosalie now stood staring down Jane, who grinned her sickeningly angelic smile before the agonizing pain began.

Rosalie screamed as she hit the snow. Bella was too busy to come to her rescue now. She was on her own.

"Look at the pretty Cullen girl," Jane sighed, in an almost sing-song tone. "So beautiful... like a doll."

Rosalie's nails dug through the snow into the dirt, as she writhed in agony below Jane's eerie grin.

"Pretty, pretty dolly," Jane continued, grinning still as she neared Rosalie's twitching body. "Where is your big, strong lover? Perhaps he's with the others... your other pretty sister. The little one. Such a large blade, such a small girl..."

Rosalie let out a hideous scream, as images of Alice's tiny, crumpled body, the huge sword running through her, swarmed her thoughts.

And with that, Rosalie wrenched her head up out of the snow.

She managed to twist her neck upwards, still screaming as she began dragging her pain-crippled body across the snow. The terrified look in Jane's eyes was enough to keep her going, the pain growing more intense the closer she crawled.

"Pretty little-"

Before Jane could spew out another verse of her sickening tune, Rosalie had latched onto her ankle.

The pain stop instantly.

Rosalie bit down as hard as she could, and the sound of Jane's horrified shrieks only encouraged her more.

Jane's entire left foot was thrown up into the air seconds later.

Jane hit the snow, still screaming as Rosalie crawled over, running her nails across her tiny face teasingly.

"Such an ugly, horrible little doll," she mocked, as her hand tightened around Jane's throat.

Jane stopped screaming, staring up at Rosalie, her red eyes wide and almost child-like.

Rosalie bit down right in the middle of Jane's face, before tearing her head from her body, biting all the while.

Just as the screams ended, Alec's arms were around Rosalie's waist.

"_You killed my sister_!" he shrieked, as Rosalie clawed frantically at his grasp.

"You killed _mine_," she returned, before whirling around and scratching his eye.

Alec shoved Rosalie out of his grasp, and she hit the snow with a deafening thud. Before she even had the chance to react, he was above her, fangs barred.

Just as he lunged at Rosalie's throat, Emmett's huge, stony arms had him by the waist, throwing him aside like a rag doll.

"Rose."

Emmett was at Rosalie's side in an instant, though she had already picked herself up off the ground. She turned to face Emmett, and immediately his lips were on hers.

Rosalie could not even bring herself to protest, merely accepting the kiss, and savoring the moment with the love of her life.

"Rose, I'm so sorry I couldn't stop her," Emmett began rambling, the moment Rosalie pulled away. "I saw her torturing you, but Felix and Demetri had me..."

"Shh," Rosalie hushed. "It's all right."

She turned slowly towards Jane's mangled body below them. Emmett gaped at it in awe for a moment.

"Oh my..." he trailed off, before turning back to Rosalie. "You are the most incredible woman on the earth."

"No, _she's_ laying over there in the corner about to die, if we can't find some way to help her," Rosalie corrected.

Emmett nodded, as he and Rosalie both turned to run and join Alice at the side of the field.

Alec stood before them, glowering hideously.

"You'll die for what you did to my sister," he growled.

"I could say the same to you," Emmett spat, grabbing Alec's head violently.

Immediately Felix and Demetri were on either side of Emmett, holding tightly to his arms. They each began twisting, as Emmett let out a holler.

Rosalie grabbed Alec up off the ground, her fangs only centimeters from his neck in a second.

"Let him go," she growled at the two men holding Emmett. "If you don't, I kill _him_."

She jerked Alec's small body forward threateningly as she said so. Demetri released Emmett's arm. Felix merely grinned as he stared at Rosalie.

There was a hideous howl and a deafening tear, as Emmett's right arm hit the snow below them.

Rosalie was sent into a furious whirl, and Alec's head was removed from his body in one motion as she lunged at Felix.

Emmett knelt helplessly in the snow, gasping and staring in horror at the empty space where his arm had been torn from his shoulder. The stony limb lay only feet away, limp and cold, as he gaped at it, too shocked to move.

"Not so tough any more, are you, Cullen?"

Demetri stood over Emmett now, sneering arrogantly. He reached down, grabbing Emmett's shirt and dragging him up to his feet... only to punch him so hard in the face that he was sent flying several yards across the battlefield.

Emmett struggled to lift himself back up, finding it almost impossible at first, as his balance was completely destroyed. Demetri was before him again just as he made it to his feet.

Emmett's face was back in the snow in an instant, though only for a second, as Demetri wrenched him back out, and began gnawing viciously at his face.

Emmett hollered desperately as he struggled to break free from Demetri's grasp. He could feel the sharp point of Demetri's fangs boring into his eye...

As quickly as it had latched on, Demetri's grip was gone. Emmett fell forward onto his knees, managing to catch himself before his face hit the snow again.

He stared around in shock, searching for Demetri, and wondering why he had so suddenly changed his mind.

A pale, scarred hand offered the answer to Emmett's questions.

"Come on."

Jasper grabbed Emmett's shoulder, pulling him to his feet. Emmett stared at his brother in awe for a moment, unable to speak.

"Jasper-" he uttered.

"Follow me. You can't keep fighting," Jasper insisted, dragging Emmett back through the fighting.

"What about Demetri?" Emmett demanded.

Jasper jerked his head backwards, and Emmett turned to see Demetri's head rolling across the snow behind them, before it was punted across the snowy field by one of the French vampires.

"Where's Rosalie?" Emmett asked.

"She's got things covered," Jasper said, staring across the battlefield in wonder.

Emmett followed his brother's gaze... and his jaw dropped as he spotted Rosalie standing over the mangled pieces of both Jane and Alec, Felix's head lying not inches behind.

"Come on, Emmett," Jasper urged, grabbing his brother's one hand and dragging him away from the fighting.

"Jasper, wait."

Jasper stopped, turning back to Emmett, who stood behind him, staring at him intently.

"You saved me," he stated.

"You're my brother," Jasper replied, as if that single statement explained the entire situation.

And Emmett merely nodded, before obediently following his brother off of the field.

* * *

Nahuel was running quickly through the ongoing battles, dodging many stray blows from vampires and wolves alike.

His mission was to find Nessie. Get back to the clearing where he had left Nessie and Jacob, and get them far away from the destruction occurring before him. Nahuel needed a mission to stay focused, because if he stopped for even a second, the images of Alice and the sword would overwhelm him.

Finally, he could see a break in the mob of fighting vampires. The clear white snow ahead was gleaming in the sunlight, and Nahuel quickened his pace, desperate to escape the fighting and screaming...

Just as he was about to step outside of the brutality, a large mass of gray fur flew down before him, nearly crushing him.

Nahuel leapt back, stumbling and falling backwards into the snow. The gray wolf was struggling to get to its feet, when suddenly a gorgeous blonde vampire leapt on top of it.

Nahuel was frozen as he watched the vampire open her mouth, her pointed fangs shooting directly for the helpless wolf's throat.

The wolf let out a cry of fright, and Nahuel's heart began pounding as he recognized the agony behind the sound.

Without thinking twice, Nahuel had thrown himself at the blonde vampire with so much force, she was knocked down into the snow, rolling several feet before stopping.

Leah Clearwater had regained her stance by the time the vampire was back on her feet, and Nahuel stood in between the two menacingly.

The blonde snarled, charging at Nahuel, who stood his ground. He could hear Leah whimpering behind him, though he remained where he was.

The blonde used Nahuel as a platform to propel herself up to Leah's level, latching onto Leah's back, her fangs barred again. Leah began jerking herself forward frantically in an attempt to lose the vampire woman, who could not bite as long as Leah was moving.

Nahuel turned quickly, searching for any sign of the Cullens, or Zafrina. Anyone who could help Leah in her battle.

At that moment, the sun landed on the blade of a dagger laying only feet away. Nahuel snatched it up off the ground, dashing back to Leah's side.

Leah had had little luck with the vampire woman, so Nahuel hoisted himself up onto Leah's back, grabbing onto the blonde's dark robes so as to climb.

The vampire hissed as she turned to face Nahuel, prepared to shove him back into the snow.

As she turned, Nahuel scratched the dagger across her left eye.

Completely deterred, the blonde fell from Leah's back. Nahuel was close behind, leaping after her and scraping the dagger forcefully across her other eye.

The vampire woman let out a shriek as she stumbled aimlessly into the middle of a coven of the Japanese vampires, all of whom were waiting with a sickening patience for their prey.

The blonde's final screams rang through the skies, as Nahuel turned, running back to Leah's side.

She had phased back into her human form, and knelt in the snow, her arms wrapped around her naked frame as she shivered.

Blood dripped down her entire back.

"Leah."

Nahuel knelt down before her, quickly tearing his jacket from his own shivering body and wrapping it around her shoulders delicately.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Leah demanded, though her fierce demeanor was somewhat ruined by her quaking and tears, as she struggled to glare up at Nahuel.

"I'm helping you," Nahuel replied, just as firmly.

"I can take care of myself," Leah muttered.

"I don't care. I can't leave you here," Nahuel insisted.

"There's a battle going on. What are you _doing_?" Leah demanded, tears streaming down her cheeks as she stared at Nahuel imploringly.

"I love you."

Leah froze, the dark brown of her eyes glinting in the sunlight as she gaped at Nahuel in shock.

"Wh-"

"I'm in love with you, Leah," Nahuel repeated. "I didn't realize it until only a few days ago, but I _love _you. And I'm not going to leave your side, no matter what you say."

"You don't mean it," Leah muttered, frantically trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"I mean every word," Nahuel insisted. "Come on. I'm getting you to safety."

"What about Nessie?" Leah demanded.

"Renesmee has Jacob. And you have me," Nahuel stated, grabbing Leah's hand tightly. "You are going to follow me away from all of this, because I can't see you get hurt anymore."

Leah was sobbing, as Nahuel carefully helped her to her feet, wrapping the jacket tighter around her shoulders, and escorting her carefully away from the battlefield.

"Nahuel... thank you," she managed to utter through her sobs.

Nahuel kissed her head gently, squeezing her hand where it sat in his grasp.

"I would do anything for you."


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

Peter and Charlotte had begun lighting large pyres across the battlefield, throwing in pieces of the fallen vampires... arms, legs, heads, torsos. The numbers had dwindled greatly since the battle had started, mostly for the Volturi.

But as Edward Cullen stood in the center of the field, staring around at the death and destruction around him, he could see the miserable, pained expressions of several of his own allies. Some even stood clumped to the side of the fighting, silently mourning their lost ones.

His heart began pounding when he caught sight of Rosalie's shimmering blonde hair, as her head fell into Esme's arms. Emmett's large, muscular arm was thrown into the pyre beside them, before it was set ablaze.

This was it. The only vision Alice had been able to see over the past six months. Rosalie's misery. Emmett's body going up in flames beside her.

A seething rage, unlike anything he had ever felt, suddenly overwhelmed Edward's entire body. First they took his sister. Now his brother.

Not a single thought went through Edward's mind as he slowly turned, his eyes scanning the entire battlefield. He found his target only yards away, locked into combat with Tanya. Edward began marching towards Caius, completely frozen except for the movement of his legs, as they carried him closer to the greatest kill of his life.

"I will kill you, just as I killed your sister!" Caius was shouting at Tanya, as he threw her down into the snow.

Before Tanya even had time to react, Edward stepped in, grabbing Caius's throat. Caius stared down at him, slightly amused.

"Edward," he said, his red eyes almost lighting up with excitement. "Always so noble. Coming to the rescue."

Edward did not speak as he began tightening his grip around Caius's throat. Caius laughed.

"You think you can kill me?" he asked, almost taunting.

Edward remained silent as his fingers began digging into Caius's throat. He could feel his nails beginning to break through the rock-solid skin.

Caius's smirk was gone.

He tried to pull away from Edward's grip, but it was in vain - Edward's nails were dug into Caius's throat now.

"Edward!" Tanya screamed from somewhere behind him. But Edward ignored her, his focus locked on nothing but the target in front of him.

"I did not kill your sister, Edward," Caius rasped, his eyes wide with horror as Edward's grasp continued to tighten.

"You have destroyed my family," Edward growled, his eyes filled with a hatred even Caius had never seen. "You will _never_ come near my daughter, and you will _never_ do to her what you have done to my siblings."

"Edward!"

It was Carlisle's voice that shouted now, and Edward could feel a pair of strong hands land on his shoulders. But he merely brushed them off, his eyes locked on the writhing vampire before him.

"Edward, stop this!"

Caius could no longer speak, as Edward's fingers dug through his neck. His head could be detached from his body at any second. But Edward could not let him die so easily.

"Edward, please."

Bella's voice caused Edward's fingers to slide from Caius's throat, though he did not release his prey.

"Bella," Edward uttered pitifully.

"You have to let go of him," Bella's voice continued. "Please, Edward. Don't let vengeance consume you. You'll never be able to stop."

"He killed them," Edward growled, his grip beginning to tighten again despite Bella's warnings. "Alice, and Emmett... they're gone because of _him_."

"Edward."

Edward dropped Caius to the snow, whirling around at the sound of his brother's voice.

Emmett stood beside Bella. Jasper was at Bella's other side, Alice laying limp, but conscious, in his arms. Edward stared at his siblings in shock for a moment, before stumbling towards them, falling into Emmett's grasp. He was shocked to feel only one arm hug back, before he noticed the stump hanging off of Emmett's right shoulder.

Emmett stared down at Edward, and offered a sad smile.

"I'm still here," he said. "And so is Alice."

Edward turned to Jasper and Alice. The large blade still ran through Alice's tiny body, and she looked more like a corpse than ever before. But her small hand stretched out weakly towards him, and Edward quickly ran to her side.

"Edward..." she croaked.

"Alice, just keep hanging on. We'll help you," Edward said.

"I can't see anything," Alice whispered. "Not the future... or the present. Everything is dark."

Edward could feel Carlisle's hand on his shoulder again, as his father's stunning features came into view.

"I don't know how much time we have left," he said softly.

"Can't we remove the sword?" Edward asked.

"I don't want to risk it," Carlisle insisted, "but she can only live like this for so long."

"How do we save her, then?" Emmett demanded.

Carlisle merely turned away, and the others all knew the answer immediately. Bella quickly grabbed Edward's hand, as Rosalie fell back into Emmett's grasp.

Jasper collapsed to his knees, the tiny, fragile Alice still in his arms as he hit the snow. She did not wince as he carefully laid her back down on the ground, the huge, blood-less blade glimmering in the sunlight above.

"Do you see the insanity you have caused, Carlisle?"

All of the Cullens turned at the sound of Caius's rasping, deep voice. He stood several feet away, staring at all of them desperately.

"You chose to disrupt the fabric of all of our lives when you decided to live differently than the rest of us," Caius growled. "Because of that, your son had a child with a human, leading us to the prophecy that caused the deaths of my brothers, and your daughter. Are you pleased now, Carlisle? These are the fruits of your years of 'humanity' - death, loss, monstrosities beyond imagination. Is this was you wanted?"

Carlisle stepped carefully towards Caius, his calm expression contrasting beautifully with his disheveled appearance.

"My family and I have no regrets about our decision to preserve humanity," he stated. "This war is not being fought over my granddaughter. Our allies united over us because we were the only ones with the courage to stand up against your tyranny. The Volturi were once the most respected coven of vampires in the entire world, in history. You destroyed yourselves. You used your power to stifle your people, and murder those who did not agree. We did not cause this uprising - you did. You are the sole heir to the most hated monarchy on the entire planet right now, Caius. If you wish to die with any sense of honor in your memory, then you know what you must do."

Caius stared back at Carlisle for a moment, an almost dumbfounded expression on his face. Carlisle stared back, as calm as ever.

"And what of your granddaughter, Carlisle?" Caius asked. "You saw the prophecy. You know what is doomed to occur. Are you prepared to take on the power that you insist corrupted my family?"

"Renesmee is a strong girl, and my family has morals that you and your brothers have always lacked," Carlisle replied. "We will deal with the prophecy how we see fit."

"Then I am glad that I will not be alive to witness it," Caius spat.

He stood carefully, stretching out his wide arms, as if about to take off into the sky.

"My brothers and I worked for centuries to build this world, only to watch it crumble and burn around us, like the final moments of Pompeii," Caius said, his eyes closed as he turned his face upwards towards the sun. "Once we are all gone, you will realize the gravity of such a position, Carlisle. I pray that you will not meet the same demise as my family - but I have little faith in your values of humanity."

"Then may you land somewhere that will change your heart," Carlisle replied solemnly.

Caius nodded once, and Carlisle turned to Edward and Bella, motioning silently towards the burning pyre behind them. Edward, Bella and Rosalie moved silently towards the pyre, each grabbing a burning piece of wood.

Caius remained in his outstretch position as the flames hit his robes, sending him up into a burst of light. He did not shout once as his body crumbled and burned before the Cullens' eyes, until nothing was left but a pile of ashes.

A jeweled, golden cross sat atop the pile.

The Cullens remained silent as they stared at the small mass before them. What had only moments before been a threat to their lives was now nothing more than a small gathering of dirt.

The fighting had gradually decreased, as all of the members of the Volturi were either killed or forced to surrender. The raging battlefield of only hours earlier was now a barren valley of mourning, as vampires threw pieces of their loved ones into the many scattered flames that littered the scene.

Esme placed a hand on Carlisle's shoulder as he turned, staring out at the hundreds of aching covens around them.

"We did it," she whispered gently.

"It's not over yet," Carlisle said, turning back to his family, who knelt gathered around Alice's deteriorating body.

"What can we do?" Emmett asked, eagerly.

"Nahuel, Seth and Leah arrived in the middle of the battle," Carlisle said.

"What?" Esme asked, staring at Carlisle in shock. "When? How? Where are they?"

"I haven't seen Seth or Leah, but I spoke to Nahuel," Carlisle explained. "He said Renesmee and Jacob were here, in Austria. Only about four-hundred miles east. I sent him after them."

"How long ago did he leave?" Jasper asked.

"It doesn't matter," Carlisle insisted. "We need to find Seth and Leah, and Zafrina. We need to check on who's here."

"So we should just forget those who aren't?" Edward demanded suddenly.

"We will have time to locate Renesmee," Carlisle said calmly. "There are too many of our allies here awaiting commands."

"Then we send them all out after Nessa. We'll find her in minutes," Edward said.

"And what about Alice?" Carlisle asked in return.

Alice could hardly speak, and merely moaned where she lay in Jasper's arms, feebly trying to stretch her arm out to Edward. Edward stood frozen, torn between his missing daughter and his dying sister, both of whom needed him.

At that moment a large, brown wolf came hobbling over towards them. It was hardly able to carry itself, its front two paws were so mangled. It's back leg hug completely limp, most likely broken.

In an instant the wolf melted away, revealing a small, shivering Seth Clearwater.

"Seth!"

Bella was at his side in a heartbeat, wrapping her jacket around him, and sliding her arm under his shoulder so as to support him. His leg was badly torn up and bruised, his arms similarly destroyed.

"Seth, what the hell do you think you're doing, running into the middle of all of this?" Bella demanded.

"I told Nessie that I would fight for her," Seth said firmly, staring around at all of the Cullens as he said so. "I wanted you to know that she's okay."

"That's not what Nahuel said," Carlisle interjected.

"You saw Nahuel?" Seth asked, beginning to search around.

"Carlisle sent him back after Nessie and Jacob," Bella informed him.

"I couldn't go."

The Cullens were shocked to see Nahuel and Leah standing slightly behind Seth, hand in hand as they stared back at the Cullen family.

"Nahuel, what happened?" Carlisle demanded.

"One of the Volturi was going to kill Leah. I had to help her. And I won't leave her," Nahuel stated.

"Where is Renesmee?" Edward asked, staring around at Seth, Leah and Nahuel frantically.

"We left her with Jacob," Seth answered. "They're somewhere outside of the village."

"Charlie, Billy and Sue are still in the village," Bella recalled.

"You brought our mother?" Leah demanded.

"They insisted upon coming," Esme assured her.

"We need to get Renesmee and Jacob back here," Edward said.

"No, we need to find a way to save Alice," Rosalie interjected.

"Our main priority is getting all of the covens out of here safely," Carlisle insisted.

"How can you say that, when Alice is dying right before us?" Rosalie spat.

"I don't know what to do for Alice," Carlisle confessed, his stunning golden eyes filled to the brim with more agony than any of the Cullens had ever seen their father bear.

"So we should just let her die?" Rosalie demanded frantically.

"_Nessie_," Alice croaked out pitifully from the ground.

"Shh. Don't try to speak," Jasper hushed her gently, stroking her face.

"Nessie," Alice repeated, more firmly, as she reached up, touching Jasper's hand.

"Is she trying to tell us to go after Nessie?" Seth asked.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Jasper asked, frowning.

"Get... Nessie…" Alice managed to utter, wincing in pain as she tried to finish the last word.

"She wants Nessie," Emmett stated.

"We should find Charlie and Billy - ask if they've seen her in the village," Bella said.

"Why does she need Nessie?" Leah asked.

"Everyone stop," Carlisle commanded. "We have no idea where Nessie and Jacob might be, and they have no idea that the battle is over, so they'll still be in hiding. I think we should deal with whoever is left here before sending anyone out to find-"

"Where's Edward?" Esme asked suddenly.

All of the Cullens turned quickly. But Edward was already long gone.


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

The village was visible up ahead, as Nessie and Jacob continued their journey through the barren fields of snow and wind.

Nessie was still receiving vivid images of the battle, clutching tighter and tighter to the dagger in her pocket with every devastating image. Jacob plowed on through the torrential snow, which whipped angrily at his face the faster he ran. He was not going to allow anything to hinder him now, for Nessie's sake.

Tears were streaming down Nessie's cold cheeks as the images before her eyes began intensifying, displaying her family members locked into brutal combat. Rosalie was writhing in agony across the snow... Emmett's arms were being twisted in half by two members of the Volturi... there were more limbs, cold and dead, flying into large flames as family members screamed beside them... Emmett hit the ground, a looming figure biting down on his face... Jasper was shouting... a dagger was scratched across the eye of a beautiful blonde... Leah was flung to the snow, howling in pain... Seth was whipped across the face...

Alice lay helpless in the snow, one of the largest blades Nessie had ever seen jutting through her entire body.

She could not hold it in any longer. Nessie let out a hideous scream, throwing herself from Jacob's back, and crashing to the ground below. She could hear as Jacob stopped running, turning around just as quickly. She had to move fast.

Nessie grabbed the dagger from her pocket, continuing to sob as she held it up, aiming it directly at her own heart.

"Renesmee, don't do it."

The dagger fell from Nessie's hand instantly, hitting the snow with a dull thud. It was not Jacob's voice that pleaded with her.

"Luke?"

The visions were becoming sparse, and Nessie was able to see the tall, muscular figure of Luke kneeling only feet away, staring at her intently. Jacob stood, just as stunned, several feet behind Luke.

Luke quickly ran forward, snatching the dagger up out of the snow, though Nessie made no move to grab it back, merely continuing to stare at Luke in awe. The entire field was overwhelmed with silence as Nessie, Jacob and Luke remained frozen, all staring at each other cautiously.

"You called me Renesmee," Nessie finally uttered, still staring at Luke.

Luke nodded, carefully sliding the dagger into his belt as he stepped again towards Nessie.

"I know a lot about you, Renesmee Cullen," he said.

"Who are you?" Jacob demanded, instantly at Nessie's side, wrapping a protective arm around her.

"I'm exactly who I say I am," Luke replied calmly. "I just left out a few details."

"What kind of details?" Jacob demanded. "Who are you working for? What do you want from us?"

"My name is Lucas Otere, and I am a Lieutenant in the New World Force, second in command to General Seth Clearwater," Luke rattled off, almost robotically. "Ever since I turned fifteen, I have been an active soldier in the New World Force, under the command of Major General Connor Black. When I was seventeen, I was assigned to General Clearwater's regiment. Our main goal is the protection and preservation of Major General Black, as he is constantly being hunted by conspirators of both the human and vampiric persuasion."

"What are you saying?" Jacob asked, staring at Luke in utter confusion. "What does all of this mean? _Who _are you?"

"I am the only son of Leah Clearwater and Nahuel Otere. I will be born on August 2nd, 2013. On November 23rd, 2035, Major General Connor Black will ask me to travel back in time to April, 2009, where I am to reside just outside of Germany. On the evening of April 31st, I am to drive down the only road bordering a remote village in the center of Austria, and pick up the five teenagers that I will find wandering through the snow. My mission is to make sure that Major General Black's mother, Renesmee Cullen, fails at any attempts to take her own life."

The silence returned as Nessie and Jacob continued to stare at the young man before them in disbelief, his words left hanging in the air around them.

"Then... you're from the... the future?" Nessie was finally able to squeak, her voice little more than a raspy whisper, after her fit of screams and long moments of stunned silence.

"Yes," Luke replied, nodding. "I'm a soldier in the army run by your son. The child that you're pregnant with right now."

Nessie's hand dropped to her stomach quickly, and Jacob tightened his grasp around her shoulders, as they both gazed down at the small bump before them.

"Our son has an army?" Nessie asked, turning her attention back to Luke.

"He is one of the greatest political figures of the New World," Luke said. "After the Cullens' destruction of the Volturi monarchy in 2009, Dr. Carlisle Cullen comes out as the first vampire advocate in the human world - breaching the gap that the Volturi created between the two worlds centuries before. The existence of vampires and werewolves is revealed to the humans in the year 2020, and Dr. Cullens' granddaughter, Renesmee, becomes the first leader of the human-vampire coalition force, created by Dr. Cullen and his sons to prevent hate crimes caused by those who disagree with the new coexistence of humans and mythical beings.

"Renesmee and her husband, Jacob Black, train their son Connor to take their place at the head of the coalition once he reaches the age of eighteen, as it was prophesized that he would step up as a savior to the New World after the Volturi are killed."

"You mean, our son is meant to _save _this... New World?" Jacob asked.

"Yes," Luke confirmed. "The prophecy was misinterpreted for thousands of years, almost resulting in Major General Black's death. You see, there was a fourth wall of the prophecy that was unfortunately paved over in the year 1413, as means of preventing thieves from entering the room. Only vampires had the strength to break through the paved wall, but the last portion of the prophecy remained covered - the part that revealed that the child in question was brought into this world to prevent the thousands of deaths that were occurring during his mother's pregnancy, and his own birth.

"The prophecy states that a child, born in a time of great conflict, is destined to bring about the end of all the death and fighting in this world. The true meaning behind the prophecy was revealed thanks to Dr. Cullen's discovery and perfection of time-traveling dark magic in the year 2025."

"They were wrong," Nessie uttered, as she stroked her hand down her rounded stomach.

"Major General Black's life has always been greatly at stake due to those who disagree with the coalition, and those who still believe in the prophecy's original interpretation," Luke explained sadly. "But his parents are highly trained in combat and defense, and Connor has always been well protected, especially by General Clearwater."

"Seth is part of this coalition too?" Nessie asked.

"My uncle is one of the greatest fighters of our time. He's been Connor's protector and best friend ever since he was born," Luke explained.

"Your uncle..." Jacob repeated curiously, before staring up at Luke in shock. "You said you were the son of who?"

"Leah Clearwater and Nahuel Otere," Luke replied.

"Leah and Nahuel?" Nessie repeated, just as stunned as Jacob.

"Does that mean Leah imprinted on him?" Jacob asked. Luke shook his head.

"My parents have always been regarded as odd, because they fell in love without the power of imprinting. My mother has never imprinted on any man, and my father adores her with all his heart," he explained.

Jacob took Nessie's hand, squeezing it tightly in his own as they allowed all of the new information Luke had given them to sink in.

"I can't believe it. All this time, you knew who we were," Nessie said. "You knew exactly what we were doing."

"I've been following you for a while, actually," Luke said. "I planted the atlas that my father found in your room, that led him, my mother and my uncle to the mountains. I pretended to be a hunter in the village in Germany and told stories of the 'monster wolves', so as to lead your family to Austria. The hunters that my mother thought she saw in the mountains that made you all flee here – that was me too."

"So Connor sent you back here weeks ago," Nessie realized.

"Rose traveled back even earlier than I did," Luke added.

"Who's Rose?" Jacob asked, frowning.

"The white wolf that you were seeing," Luke said, smiling slightly as he turned to Nessie. "That was Rose - your daughter."

"What?" Nessie uttered, staring at Luke in confusion.

"On December 5th, 2015, Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black have a second child, a daughter named Rose. At the age of seventeen, Rose becomes Commander in Chief of the New World Force's shapeshifters division," Luke rattled off.

"Shapeshifters?" Jacob repeated.

"Rose is a shapeshifter, like yourself and the pack," Luke offered. "I am too. Most children of the wolves are, though Rose and I are unique, since we only carry half of the shapeshifters genetic makeup. Rose can transform into a small white wolf, and I become a brown one."

"So Connor sent Rose to Forks last Halloween, to guide me to Enterprise?" Nessie asked.

"No, Rose took that upon herself. Major General Black was none too pleased. And General Clearwater was furious," Luke said.

"Why was Seth so angry?" Jacob asked.

Luke hesitated for the first time since he had begun his explanation of the Cullens' future, an almost uncomfortable look crossing his face.

"My uncle, Seth Clearwater... will imprint on your daughter after she's born, six years from now," Luke blurted out.

"Seth imprints on my _daughter_?" Jacob cried, leaping to his feet suddenly in a moment of stunned passion.

"He's very good to her," Luke continued quickly. "And Rose really loves him. They're engaged to be married-"

"Seth is _marrying _my daughter?" Jacob shouted.

"Which is why Major General Black decided to send me here to find all of you," Luke interrupted quickly. "My uncle offered, but Connor didn't want to separate him from Rose, especially knowing how dangerous the mission would be. So I volunteered, and Connor chose me to complete the task."

"My son sent you all the way here... to stop me from killing him," Nessie uttered, as the horrifying truth behind that statement suddenly hit her.

"Connor's aware that you both knew nothing of the true prophecy, and he doesn't blame you for acting as you did, especially considering Alice," Luke said sadly.

"Is she...?" Nessie trailed off, unable to ask the question.

"Not yet," Luke replied, "but you need to listen to me carefully. Edward Cullen is going to appear at this very location only minutes from now. You both need to go with him back to the battlefield. Once you get there, Renesmee must pull the Sword of Lilith from Alice's wound - only Renesmee. Do not let anyone else touch her."

"Why?" Nessie asked. "Why only me?"

"Because Alice has an ability that is preventing the sword from killing her, and Connor will carry that same ability," Luke explained. "The power must be transferred to your son before anything can happen."

"I don't under-" Nessie began.

"I have to go now," Luke said, looking around quickly, as he began backing away from Nessie and Jacob.

"Luke!" Nessie cried.

"You are the strongest woman I've ever known, Renesmee. You have to go to Alice, and you have to protect Connor. A new world lies just ahead of you, but you have to run the final stretch before you get there," Luke called, as he continued backing away.

"Luke... thank you," Nessie called, eyeing Luke sadly as he grew smaller and smaller in the distance.

"I'll see you both soon. Good luck," Luke said, with a kind smile.

In an instant, Luke was gone, and Edward Cullen took his place before Nessie and Jacob.

There was a moment of stunned silence as Edward stared at his daughter for the first time in six months. But the moment was over quickly, as Edward flung himself forward, wrapping his arms around Nessie tightly, and kissing her hair, as if she may disappear again at any second.

"Renesmee," he gasped, unable to form any other words, as he pulled away, taking her face in his hands.

Nessie stared back at her father in just as much awe. Not a single vision crossed her sight line as she gazed at Edward.

Her blood immediately ran cold.

"Where is Alice?" she asked, her heart pounding rapidly as she realized that the disappearance of the visions was not a good thing.

Edward's eyes had landed on Nessie's swollen stomach as she pulled out of his grasp, and a look of stunned horror remained plastered to his face as he stared back up at his daughter.

"Dad!" Nessie cried desperately.

"I can't believe it's true," Edward muttered, to himself. "I knew it had to be, but I never actually thought about it as a fact..."

"Dad, please. I need to find Alice," Nessie said.

"Renesmee, you're nearly seven months pregnant. I am not taking you anywhere near the battlegrounds," Edward said firmly.

"I have to go to her," Nessie insisted, leaping to her feet. "There's something I have to do. I'm the only one that can..."

"What are you talking about?" Edward demanded, frowning. "How do you know what's happened to Alice? And why are you the only one that can help?"

"There's too much to explain right now," Nessie dismissed, beginning to march off in the direction of the village.

"Alice has been asking for you," Edward said, causing Nessie to stop in her tracks. "Nessie, what is going on? What can you and Alice see that the rest of us can't?"

"The future," Nessie replied.

Edward stood several feet behind Nessie, staring at her curiously. Jacob was right beside Nessie, and she reached back, taking his hand in her own.

"Nessa..." Edward sighed, and there was a pained expression on his face that caused Nessie's heart to ache.

"Trust me, dad. We've been through a lot, and I know what I have to do," she said, with as much conviction as she could muster.

Edward remained silent for a long moment, staring back at Jacob and Nessie with sadness. Finally, he sighed, walking towards them.

"Jacob, I want you to phase and carry Nessie," he said. "Follow me."

Jacob obeyed, quickly running away so as to phase. Edward turned to Nessie, a mixture of pain and confusion across his face.

"I just got you back," he said softly. "Please don't do anything stupid."

At that moment, the russet wolf returned, bending down so as to allow Nessie up onto his back. Nessie hopped on easily, and with a nod to her father, the three were off through the barren snow-land.


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

It took less than thirty minutes for Jacob, Edward and Nessie to make it back to the battlefield.

Jacob and Nessie were stunned by the utter quietness of the space that had been raging with murderous battle only an hour earlier. There were scattered pyres of flames all across the huge field, and many vampires mulled around, tossing heads and limbs into the fires.

Carlisle could be seen jetting all around the scene, talking to different covens, some of whom began marching off into the distance, others who traveled to the corner of the field where there was a small group gathered.

Edward stopped running, motioning for Jacob and Nessie to follow him towards the small group.

In the center of the gathering was Alice, crumpled in Jasper's arms, the huge blade shining away, as if it were not slowly killing the girl it had run through.

"Oh my God."

Before Nessie could even take a step towards Alice, Bella's arms were around her, squeezing her tightly.

"Oh, Nessa!" Bella cried. If it were possible for her mother to shed tears, Nessie knew she would be soaked.

The others had all frozen as well, staring at Nessie's rounded stomach in a mixtures of awe, and fear.

"Mom, I need to see Alice," Nessie said, pulling herself from her mother's grasp.

"Nessa-" Bella began. But Edward placed a hand on her shoulder, holding her back.

"Let her," he whispered.

Nessie stepped carefully towards Alice, every set of eyes in the group watching carefully as she did so.

Slowly, she knelt down before Alice. Alice's golden eyes were filled with pain as she stared up at Nessie - though there was a almost peaceful serenity to her gaze that made Nessie confident that she was doing the right thing.

"Alice-" she uttered pitifully, her hand hovering in the air as she began reaching out towards the sword.

"Go ahead, Nessa," Alice whispered.

"His name is going to be Connor," Nessie said. Alice smiled.

"I know," she said. "Connor is my favorite name."

And with that, Nessie took the plunge, grabbing hold of the sword, and pulling it swiftly from Alice's chest. The blade disappeared into thin air the moment it was pulled from Alice.

There were gasps and cries from all of the surrounding vampires and wolves. But Alice did not make a sound, merely closing her eyes, and falling limp in Jasper's arms.

Nessie's visions stopped immediately.

Jasper was completely silent as he pulled Alice's body into his chest, dropping his head onto her shoulder, and burying his face away from the others.

Edward grabbed onto Bella tightly, as Rosalie and Emmett mimicked them across the circle. Nahuel squeezed Leah's hand in his own. Seth fell to his knees, his hands balled into fists over his mouth so as not to let out a sob.

Carlisle had returned just in time to see Alice's body fall limp into Jasper's arms. He stepped forward into the center of the circle, kneeling down beside Nessie.

"Everyone has suffered great losses here today," he began solemnly. "We shall mourn Alice along with all of the others who gave their lives for our cause. And our cause has been won. The Volturi have been eliminated. The monarchy has died, and the tyranny of the past century has died along with it. We live in a free world now. New choices must be made - and I wish for us all to be able to make them together."

The solemn faces of the vampires around them were all nodding along with Carlisle's words. Carlisle stood, turning so as to face them all.

"Over the past ten years, we have sparked a new friendship between the vampires and the wolves. What lies ahead next is for all of us to decide. I will continue holding coven meetings for those who wish to take part in the rebuilding of our community. I hope you will all join me and my family in our efforts to start a new world."

There was a long moment of silence, before one by one, the covens began to disperse, leaving to return to their homes, to mourn their loved ones. To consider the proposals placed before them by the brave doctor.

Nessie stood, and Jacob was beside her in an instant, placing a hand on her shoulder. Carlisle turned to face his family, all of whom stood sadly in the middle of the snowy field. The Quileute pack stood gathered just behind the Cullens, Nahuel, Leah and Seth standing before them. All of the wolves' heads were bowed in respectful silence.

Carlisle stared at the small group before him. His wife. His children. His grandchildren. His allies.

His family.

"It's over," he stated softly. "We won. And now it's up to us to rebuild what we destroyed here today."

The rest of the group remained silent. The only sound was that of the pounding hearts of the wolves, and the two heartbeats thumping through the Cullen family.

Nessie's head suddenly shot up, staring over at Jasper, who had outstretched his arms, staring down at Alice's body in shock.

Her eyes fluttered open.

"Oh my God."

Carlisle ran to Alice and Jasper, throwing himself down before them in awe. The Cullens all gathered around tightly, as Alice carefully lifted herself from Jasper's arms, staring down at her body.

The large wound left by the sword was gone. Her skin did not shimmer under the setting sun, as did the rest of her family's. She carefully reached up, placing her right hand over her left breast. Her blue eyes shot up, and the entire Cullen family gasped.

"I'm breathing," Alice uttered, in shock. "I can feel... my pulse..."

"The sword killed the vampire... but not you," Carlisle stated, staring at Alice in shock.

"I… I'm cold," Alice uttered, staring around at the scene before her. "I'm _breathing_... I forgot what it was like to feel human."

Alice stared around at her family, all of whom were watching her every move with the utmost curiosity.

"I can't see any visions. My mind is clear," she said softly. "For the first time in my entire existence… I feel _normal_."

Jasper was standing slightly behind Alice, his golden eyes wide with a stunned horror. Alice suddenly turned, eyeing him worriedly.

Jasper hesitated for a second, and no longer, before pulling Alice into his arms, kissing her fiercely on the lips. Alice kissed back, wrapping her arms around Jasper. It was the most affection any of the Cullens had seen the two express for each other in the sixty years that they had known them.

Once the moment was done, Alice took Jasper's hand in her own, turning to face her family.

"This is incredible," she nearly squealed. "Thank you. Thank you all... thank you, Nessie."

Nessie said nothing, merely offering Alice a weak smile, as she struggled to comprehend everything that was happening before her.

"I say we all head back home," Emmett announced loudly, and Nessie turned, noticing for the first time the mangled stump where his right forearm had been. "And I don't mean Brazil. I mean our real home," Emmett continued, clearly putting on a brave face as he ignored his destroyed body.

"We were always meant to live in Forks," Bella agreed.

Several of the wolves began beating their paws on the ground, nodding their large snouts and whimpering in agreement.

"I'll go get Charlie, Billy and Sue from the village," Esme offered. "We'll need to get them a flight home..."

"You brought Billy into this?" Jacob asked, stunned.

"And Charlie?" Nessie added. "But Charlie has no idea-"

"A lot had to change while you were gone," Esme said, eyeing Jacob and Nessie almost sadly. "Very much is different now."

"We have a lot of decisions to make," Edward said, staring down at Nessie's stomach.

"And we have a lot to explain to each other," Jacob added firmly.

"We can save it all until we're back in Washington," Carlisle declared. "Right now, our mission is to get home."

Esme quickly dashed off in the direction of the village. Seth suddenly stood, approaching Nessie and Jacob.

"Maybe we should go with Esme," he suggested. "You know, to say goodbye to Luke. Thank him for helping us."

Jacob squeezed Nessie's hand tightly, as the two exchanged their first truly happy smile in a long time.

"Don't worry. Luke knows."


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

The Quileutes and the Cullens met up with Esme, Billy, Charlie and Sue at the Austrian terminal. It was a tearful reunion for the humans, as Sue flew across the airport towards her children, and Charlie and Bella wrapped each other in a hug that could not be broken.

Billy wheeled his way over to Jacob and Renesmee last, staring sadly at the small bump that represented his grandchild. Jacob stared back at his father for a long moment, and neither said a word, before Jacob stepped forward, wrapping his father into his huge embrace.

A single sob was the only sound that escaped Billy's lips the entire night.

Edward and Bella did not allow Nessie to leave their side as they boarded the small airplane, Jacob remaining with Billy and the pack.

Not a word was spoken by any of the Cullens as the plane took off into the night sky over Austria, sending them soaring back towards Forks, Washington.

Back home for the first time in almost a year.

* * *

The minute the Cullens stepped back into their cold, dark mansion, it was as if a great pressure was relieved from each of their souls. A wave of relief washed over all of them, one by one.

"I never realized just how much I loved this place," Bella said softly.

"We don't belong anywhere else," Edward agreed.

The family had begun to scatter, taking in every bit of the home they loved so much. Nessie and Jacob stood at the doorway, staring out in awe.

"I can't believe it," Nessie nearly whispered. "We're here. We made it back. We're alive."

Nessie rested her head on Jacob's shoulder, and he wrapped a large, warm arm around her.

"We have a lot of decisions to make," Carlisle stated loudly, as he stepped back into the living room of the mansion, addressing the whole family.

"Nessie and I have a lot to share," Jacob agreed.

"Before we discuss any of this, I think Nessie, Jacob and I could use a bit of rest," Alice stated suddenly.

"I agree," Carlisle said, nodding. "We all need a break. So let's stay together, and enjoy our home for the first time in far too long."

* * *

The following evening, Carlisle and Sam agreed for the Cullens and the pack to meet at Sam and Emily's home in La Push to discuss the events of the battle, and what still lay in store.

Charlie, Sue and Billy were present, along with Zafrina and Nahuel. The entire group crowded into the small home eagerly, each one unsure of what to wait for. Once everyone was present, Carlisle stood, eyeing the group around him calmly.

"Friends, neighbors, allies - we gather here today as some of the sole survivors of what only months ago seemed impossible. The Volturi have been destroyed. Since it was we who led the rebellion that ended the monarchy, it is our responsibility now to rebuild a stable government for our people. This is our time to mend the many gaps that the Volturi spent centuries creating. Hiding from humans, fighting with wolves - those are all in the past. Together, we must address all those of our kind, and work to set new standards, and new beliefs. I myself do not plan to run this new world. We must work together, all of us. I hope that I will have your help in creating a land where no one must hide who they are, and where we can all accept each other, regardless of age, race or species. This is not just an important time for the vampires, or the wolves. It is a changing period for the entire world. A new world."

"And what about the prophecy, and the baby?" Sam asked, looking over at Nessie cautiously.

Nessie let out a deep breath, and Jacob rested a comforting hand on her shoulder as she slowly stood.

"Jacob and I have a lot to explain," she stated.

"Then, by all means, Renesmee - help us understand," Carlisle invited, stepping aside, and motioning for Nessie to fill his place.

Nessie stepped center, staring out at the roomful of wolves, vampires and humans staring back at her.

"It all started in the woods of Forks last Halloween, with a white wolf."

* * *

Jacob could see Nessie's golden brown curls blowing in the wind, from where she sat on the white-washed log of the La Push beach. He strolled carefully through the sand, squinting into the orange glow of the setting sun as he approached.

Not a word was spoken as Jacob sat down beside Nessie, who sat peacefully, gazing out at the ocean before her, and the yellow-orange ripples that floated through the waves. One hand rested gently on her stomach.

"How are you feeling?" Jacob asked, turning to eye Nessie carefully. She kept her eyes locked on the ocean as she spoke.

"Surprisingly peaceful," she confessed. "I feel like it's going to take a while for me to process the past few months. Especially yesterday… everything Luke told us."

"You left out a lot when you were explaining things to your family," Jacob remarked. "You didn't tell them about how Carlisle is going to unite the humans with the vampires and the wolves. You hardly explained anything about the New World Force."

"Because I don't want them to know," Nessie interjected quickly. "Jacob… we know almost everything that's going to happen to our family in the future. We know what's going to happen to the world over the next twenty years. And I don't want everyone to have to know how their lives are going to turn out."

"You don't think they'd want to know?" Jacob asked.

"If they know, they'll start dictating every day based on what they know is supposed to happen," Nessie said. "We know too much, Jake. And it's overwhelming – I will never forget everything that Luke said to us. I want the others to be able to learn these things for themselves. I want them to make their own choices. That's why we demolished the Volturi monarchy in the first place – because they took away our ability to make our own choices. I won't rob my family of that again."

Jacob was eyeing Nessie carefully, as she finally turned to face him. There were no tears in her eyes, but the chocolate brown was filled with desperation. Jacob quickly wrapped his arms around her, and Nessie fell into his grasp, hugging him back.

"I understand," Jacob assured her. "And I agree with you. We won't tell them any more than they already know."

There was a long silence, as Nessie rested her head against Jacob's shoulders, turning her face back out towards the beautiful sunset. Jacob placed his chin on the top of her head, as he too turned to gaze out at the orange glow over the ocean.

"You said we'd make it," Nessie said softly. "From the beginning. You said we'd make it out. And you were right."

"That's not the only thing I said," Jacob said suddenly.

Nessie looked over at him, only to see that he had slowly lowered himself down onto one knee. He took her hand gently in his own.

"I promised that once we made it out of this, I would marry you," he stated.

"Jacob… we don't have to rush anything," Nessie assured him.

"I don't feel rushed," Jacob insisted. "After everything we've been through... I want to marry you, Nessa. I want you to be my wife, and I want to be there to hold my son the minute he's born. And my daughter. And I want all of the amazing, incredible moments that we are going to have with our children. We live in a new world now - and the best way to start a new world is to start a new family."

Nessie's eyes had begun to well with tears, which flowed freely as Jacob finished his speech. She quickly flung her arms around Jacob's neck, burying her face into it.

"Jacob," she cried softly, "I love you so much."

"So… is that a yes?" Jacob asked teasingly, as Nessie pulled away, smiling through her tears.

"You heard Luke just as well as I did," she replied. "He said Renesmee Cullen and her _husband_ Jacob Black trained their son Connor to take over the coalition of the New World."

A beam broke out across Jacob's face as he stared down at Renesmee, his heart pounding with pride as he gazed at his beautiful wife-to-be.

"Connor..." he uttered, smiling at the name.

"Luke said we trained Connor to take over the militia," Nessie said, staring down at her stomach curiously. "We're going to have to learn to fight."

"We already know how. Where were you for the past six months?" Jacob replied.

"Being glued to your side," Nessie said, frowning. "Jacob, I relied completely on you, Seth, Leah and Nahuel. How could you think I'm prepared to teach our son to defend himself?"

"You endured more pain than any of us could even imagine for six months straight," Jacob pointed out. "That's a gift Connor will be lucky to gain from you."

"I almost couldn't bear it, though," Nessie muttered, the memory of the cold dagger in her hand flashing painfully through her mind.

"But you did," Jacob said firmly, taking Nessie's hands in his own. "You were so brave. And now we're safe - all of us."

"We're never safe," Nessie retorted, "but we're prepared. And Connor will be too. You and I will make sure of it."

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to prepare myself for Seth and our daughter's wedding…" Jacob muttered, a shudder running up his spine at the thought. Nessie laughed.

"I made sure to leave that part out, too," she remarked.

"Do you think that's why Seth's been so attached to you over the past year?" Jacob asked. "Because of our daughter? I mean, I thought I loved your mother before you were ever born."

"I think Seth is a hero," Nessie said. "He's in love with the idea of adventure, and rescues. And I happened to be the perfect damsel in distress, ever since Enterprise set out to get me. Seth's young – he got wrapped up in trying to 'save' me, and somewhere that turned into an over-zealous crush."

"You couldn't see him before he ran off into the battle," Jacob insisted. "The way he kissed you… what he said to me… I think he's genuinely in love with you, Nessa."

"Pretty soon Connor will be born, and if what Luke said is true, then Seth is going to dedicate his life to protecting our son. He'll forget all about being in love with me once the adventure is over, and I'm no longer the princess who needs to be rescued."

"I guess that's one thing that we'll have to wait to see resolve itself," Jacob said, grinning slightly. "I guess there will always be _some_ mystery for us."

"Like Alice," Nessie piped up suddenly. "Luke didn't tell us anything about what will happen to her."

"Can't Carlisle just change her back? Or Jasper?" Jacob asked.

"We don't know anything about the magic of the Sword of Lilith. And Carlisle doesn't want to risk changing Alice back in case she ends up dying for good," Nessie explained.

"So, what? Is Alice just going to stay human, and grow older?" Jacob asked, shocked.

"For now," Nessie said, nodding.

"How can Jasper deal with that? I mean, even I know he's the weakest of your family when it comes to human blood," Jacob pointed out.

"Jasper loves Alice more than anything in the world," Nessie said, turning now to face Jacob. "It's amazing what some people can do for love."

"Yeah," Jacob agreed, as his eyes locked with Nessie's. "It is pretty amazing."

Without hesitation, Jacob grabbed Nessie's face in his hands, kissing her passionately. Nessie responded with more enthusiasm than ever before, as the two latched onto each other, as if the other might disappear at any moment.

"Get a room."

Jacob and Nessie pulled apart instantly at the sound of Leah's voice. She and Nahuel were walking down the beach towards them, hand in hand. Seth jogged a few paces behind. All three were smiling as they approached the white-washed log.

"Hey… how are you guys doing?" Jacob asked, eyeing all of his friends carefully.

Leah and Seth were both heavily bandaged, thanks to Carlisle, as the scratches and wounds they endured during the battle would take at least a week to fully heal.

"I'm perfect," Leah replied, as she gazed over at Nahuel, who smiled back warmly.

"I haven't felt this happy in quite a while," Nahuel agreed, as he turned to Nessie and Jacob.

"I've been better," Seth confessed suddenly, as he appeared beside Leah and Nahuel. There was an almost bitter look on his face as he eyed Nessie and Jacob.

"And you'll be better again, Seth. I promise," Nessie said, eyeing Seth hopefully as she spoke.

Seth stared back into Nessie's eyes, and the pain on his face was evident. But he managed a genuine smile, as he walked over, sitting down at her other side on the log.

"I know," he said. "Everything is going to get better now."

"We all wanted to thank you both, for everything you endured," Nahuel said, smiling kindly at Nessie and Jacob.

"You wanted to thank us? Are you kidding?" Jacob said, standing up. "We owe you guys our lives. We never would have made it without you."

"This world never would have made it without you guys," Leah insisted. "Your kid is going to do amazing things."

"So is yours," Nessie said, with a small smile.

Leah blushed slightly, as she tightened her grip on Nahuel's hand. Nahuel just gazed back at her with more adoration than the others had ever seen him show.

"In a few months, when this thing is born… our entire lives are going to be turned upside down," Nessie remarked, resting her hand again on her stomach.

"Yeah – but we're ready for it," Seth said.

"You're right, Seth," Jacob said, as he sat down beside Nessie, wrapping his arm around her once more. "We are ready. Ready for the New World."

Leah, Nahuel, Seth, Nessie and Jacob all turned to face the setting sun, each one basking in the warmth. Seth suddenly stood up, a wide grin on his face.

"New World, huh? Bring it on."

**_THE END_**


	39. Author's Note

I'd just like to thank you all for sticking through this story - especially those of you who have stuck through all three stories! I really appreciate all of the responses I've gotten from everyone. You've all been amazing.

There are a lot of questions that people have been asking, so I just wanted to quickly get some stuff out there:

I do not plan to continue this series in a fourth story - I know I left a lot up to your imaginations, with what will happen to Alice, and Seth. I might decide to write a story set in the future, but right now I've just started college, so trying to find free time to write is a nightmare!

That being said, if you guys have any ideas/thoughts/questions, please please please send them my way! I would love to hear from you guys, and I'd love to answer anything that still isn't clear.

So, thank you all again for reading the story. Tell all your friends how much you loved it, and get them all to read it! Make Facebook flair! (I'm totally kidding - don't do that)

But really, you guys are awesome. Please send your thoughts my way, and I will let you all know if there will be a fourth installment.

I love you all!

3 Pink Paramore


End file.
